Nari
by bch1993
Summary: Nari (Fem!Eragon) is different from the rest of her village. Most girls her age are wearing pretty dresses and preparing for marriage. Nari, on the other hand, goes out hunting in the Spine, barters with Sloan, and avoids talks of marriage (with Roran's help). On one of her hunting trips, Nari finds a strange stone. ADOPTED from Terri Jones.
1. Sodalite

**This work was adopted from 's Terri Jones's Nari. I have edited it quite a bit since its adoption. Some things will be quite different while some will be extremely similar. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **The title for this chapter (Sodalite) is a reference to the rich royal blue mineral widely used as an ornamental gemstone. I found a picture of a polished sodalite shaped like an egg which I think looks remarkably like I pictured Saphira's egg in my head.**

 **Enjoy!**

Nari knelt down next to the riverbed, looking at the tracks the deer had left there. The tracks told her they had passed through here not more than an hour before. She stood, knowing that the herd would soon be bedding down for the night. She had a target she'd been following - a small doe who limped from an arrow that she'd misshot. It was small enough that Nari would be able to carry it on her sled.

The sky was dark, and she felt the breeze pull at her hood. She groaned in dismay; the cold air meant she would be freezing that night. Clouds of frosty air from her breath surrounded her face, shimmering in the light of the moon. She adjusted her quiver on her shoulder and grabbed the bag that had the rabbits and squirrels she'd already shot. She hoped she'd find the herd soon; it was her third night hunting and she would need to return home soon. Garrow and Roran would worry if she didn't start back soon. The deer would be the rest of the meat to last them until the end of winter, or at least until Nari would be allowed to enter the forest again.

Nari was fifteen, though still not yet a woman. Not that it mattered. She was not particularly beautiful or exotic. Despite her unknown father's foreign origin, she looked just like everyone else in Carvahall. Those who would not mind her looks disapproved of her hunting. The few who did not mind either were either already attached or were chased off by Roran's wolf glare. She pretended not to find it sweet, but she could never muster up any real displeasure. It wasn't as though she wanted a husband, at least not right now.

Nari approached a glen she knew well, barely following the tracks the deer had left. The deer often rested here, enjoying the abundance of grass and fresh, clean water. In winter, the tightly-knit tree cover blocked most of the snow from covering the grass. Reaching the last hill, she dropped to her knees and crawled as quietly as she could. Below her, the herd had already slipped into sleep. The doe she wanted lay at the edge of herd closest to her, her leg stretched out to ease the discomfort from the broken arrow shaft lodged in her leg.

Nari strung her bow and drew three arrows, notching one and setting the others beside her. She took a last breath and fired, already reaching for a second arrow, just before an **explosion** roared through the glen. The herd bolted, and Nari quickly fired her second arrow at the doe struggling to rise. The doe crumpled and didn't move again. Replacing her third arrow, Nari headed towards the epicenter of the explosion.

A circle of destruction radiated around a polished blue stone. Mist swirled around it, and Nari couldn't help but observe the damage done by the stone in awe. The grass in the center was charred and smoking while the grass farther away was flattened as though continuously blown by a fierce wind coming from the stone. The pine trees nearest the circle were mostly bare of their needles, some of the branches broken and hanging by a thread. She couldn't imagine what force could make such a large amount of damage. She watched for danger for a few moments, wondering if it would happen again, before cautiously approaching. Using her left hand, she reached out and tapped the stone with her finger her, pulling back quickly. The stone did not react, and no heat burned her finger. Warily, she reached out, cradling the stone in her palms. It was a beautiful deep blue, with thin strands of white embedded in the stone. The stone was cool to the touch, despite the heat that had burned the surrounding plants. There were no edges or flaws, just smooth stone. Though heavy enough, it felt lighter than it should be for a stone of its size.

Uneasily, she turned the stone in her hands. How had it gotten here? Why did its appearance cause such an explosion? Did someone send it through magic? If so, did they mean for her to have it or did the magic go astray? Nari had learned enough through Brom's stories to know that magic was dangerous and its users were more so. Perhaps she should leave the stone here, so that its owner might retrieve it. If the spell had gone awry, they would not be pleased that she'd taken it. Then again, a gem of this size would provide her family with immense wealth. It didn't look like a gem, at least like any gem she'd seen at the Traders' stalls, but why would someone shape stone this way? Another burst of cold wind pulled her hood from her head. Quickly, she tucked the stone under her arm, and headed back into the woods. The glen was far too exposed for camp that night and she needed to retrieve her sled to carry the deer. She would decide what to do about the stone in the morning.

When the sun rose the following morning, it shone on frost covered streams and hardened grass. Nari woke early, eating her scant breakfast quickly before returning to the glen with her belongings. She searched through the grass, hoping to find some clue. Starting at the center, where the stone had rested the night before, she began moving outward. Her efforts were rewarded with nothing but cold fingers and aching knees. She removed the egg from where she'd stowed it securely on the sled, cradled by the side of the sled and her pack, and turned in her her hands once more. Once more she was tempted to leave it here where she'd found it, but something stayed her hand. It truly was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Perhaps if they had enough food and supplies for the winter, she could keep it. And if they didn't, she could sell it when the Traders came. Mind settled, Nari worked to load the deer and her supplies onto the sled, nestling the stone between the deer's belly and her pack. She jiggled the sled slightly, and nodded with satisfaction when the stone didn't move at all. She pulled her hood over her head, pulled the ropes attached to the sled over her shoulders, and started the long trek home.

The trail was rough; most of it was faintly worn and in other places it didn't exist at all. It had been created by animals, it often took long detours. Her sled got caught in some places, causing her to have to stop to get it unstuck. At other times, the path was so rough that she had to watch to make sure none of her supplies fell from the sled. For all the problems it had, it was the fastest way in and out of the mountains and Nari loved hiking it. It was serene and wildly beautiful, untouched by men. Sometimes, Nari found herself slipping into the Spine to seek solitude from her uncle and cousin and those in the village who wanted her to be a "normal" girl.

The Spine was one of the only places that the King was unable to call his own. Stories had been told for years about how more than half of his army had disappeared in the Spine. It was said that the forest itself had rejected Galbatorix's army, deeming them unworthy, and that the trees themselves had turned against them. Nari didn't know if she believed the story, but she often requested that Brom repeat the story over and over again. It was her second favorite, behind the tales of the Riders. Stories also spoke of the bad luck that followed the Spine, causing mishaps for any who spent too long under the shelter of its trees. She rather thought the Empire might have spread those around; you had to be cautious in the trees, wary of bears or wolves, but vigilance, sharp reflexes, and a respect for the forest had kept her safe enough.

She kept as brisk a pace as she could manage, taking advantage of downward slopes when she could find them. Glancing up, Nari observed the trees surrounding her. They were large, reaching to the skies. She remembered now how she'd liked to climb the trees at the edge of the forest when she was younger and how she'd imagined she was flying on a Dragon, surveying the miles and miles of forest around her and watching for trouble. It had been a nice dream, but impossible now that the Riders were gone.

As the sun began to sink down, she reached the the Anora River, a large, powerful thing that could sweep a man away if he fell in. A low rumble joined the sound of rushing water to form a roar. She had to pull down her hood in order to watch the river warily as she walked, avoiding getting to close to the side of the trail. A single misstep could send her or her sled tumbling over the edge and she would drown or lose everything. Finding a thicket some ways away from the river, Nari camped for the night.

Two more days passed as she traveled, the weather getting colder and colder, before she reached the top of Igualda Falls on the morning of the third day. By noon, she'd reached the base of the Falls. The village was alive with activity. Men talked and laughed loudly, the doors of shops open wide in welcome. Women sat on the wide porches, sewing while they watched their children at play. Nari ignored the disapproving looks shot in her direction, returning friendly waves with warm smiles and respectful nods.

Nari had two choices now - to take her catch to Sloan and ask him to skin and prepare the animals for her in exchange for some of her catch or to go on home and ask Uncle Garrow or Roran to help her skin the animals. She knew what the choice had to be. As much as she disliked Sloan, he was an excellent butcher and her uncle and cousin would need to work quickly in order to get the harvest in before the snows came. Plus, Roran had asked her to deliver a message to Sloan's daughter, Katrina, on his behalf, and she didn't want to return home just yet. Roran insisted on checking her for injuries each time she returned from the Spine. If she was even the slightest bit hurt, she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house until all traces of the injury had healed.

"Nari!" Nari turned, smiling when she saw Baldor, Horst's second son, striding towards her. "Welcome back! Good hunt?"

"Better than I'd normally expect this time of year," she agreed warmly. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm just heading back from delivering an order. Are you headed home?" She frowned and shook her head.

"To Sloan's." Baldor winced in sympathy before grinning again.

"Here, let me take your sled. I've got a few minutes before I need to head back." He took the ropes and started off. She frowned slightly at his back. Baldor didn't mind her hunting, but he also treated her like she was delicate when he was around her. He had been her first kiss, and she had been his, but their brief flirtation hadn't lasted long. She sped up, falling into pace with him as they wove their way between the houses to the butchers shop.

"Thank you, Baldor." She said warmly once they'd reached it.

"Any time. I'll see you for dinner when the Traders come?" He asked.

"Of course." He gave one last jaunty wave before heading off, whistling as he went. She sighed up at the shop in resignation. She wanted to get done as swiftly as she could, and avoid Sloan's lecture about settling down as much as possible. The others in Carvahall may have disapproved of her habits but Sloan was, by far, the most vocal. Taking a breath for calm, she stepped into the shop. The spacious front room was warmed by a large fire in the stone fireplace, and was extremely clean, as if it was cleaned non-stop.

"Well, the mighty huntress rejoins the rest of us mortals. How many did you bag this time?" Sloan sneered at Nari. She forced herself not to roll her eyes, not wanting to antagonize him, and pulled her hood down.

"I bagged twenty four rabbits, twelve squirrels, and a deer. I will pay you two rabbits and a squirrel to skin and cut the rest. And I want the pelt back." Nari announced.

"Four rabbits, six squirrels." Sloan decided.

"Three rabbits, and three squirrels." She bargained.

"Four rabbits, two squirrels." Sloan allowed.

"Deal." She tipped her pack, spilling the rabbits and squirrels out onto the counter, retrieving the small tome she'd stowed in the bottom. "The deer's outside on the sled." Sloan came around the edge of the counter and hoisted the deer up into his arms. Dislodged, the egg wobbled forward, spinning on its side.

"What's that then?" Sloan asked gruffly.

"Nothing," she dismissed, "just a pretty stone I found in the Spine." At the mention of the Spine, his face turned red and he turned back toward the shop.

"I will be a while with these." He sneered over his shoulder. "Come back later."

"Thank you." Nari said politely, turning away. She turned her sled upside down now that it was empty, stowing the stone in the pack and setting the pack underneath the sled. She hugged the book close to her chest as she moved away.

Slipping down the side of the house, Nari knocked quietly on the door. Sloan's daughter Katrina opened it, smiling.

"Nari! You're back!" Katrina exclaimed, pleased.

"Hello Katrina. Roran asked me to deliver a message to you when I got back to town."

"Oh?" Katrina asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"He says he will be in town as soon as the merchants arrive and that he will see you then. He also wants you to know that he thinks you are the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else." Katrina's smile widened and pink filled her cheeks.

"Thank you, Nari. Would you mind terribly taking a message back? Tell him I eagerly await the Traders' arrival and that I will count the days until I see him again. Tell him I want none but him."

"I'll tell him." Nari assured her. "I'd best go. I want to stop by and visit Brom while I'm waiting on your father."

"Take care." Katrina called as Nari turned away.

"You too!" Nari called over her shoulder. She wove between the houses, heading for the edge of town. Brom liked his privacy, but he never seemed to mind her visits, even when he grumbled. Stepping up to his door, she tapped lightly, knowing he'd hear it if he was home. She waited, but there was no answer. Sighing, she settled down to wait on his porch, flipping the book open to reread her favorite part.

Brom had not been when he'd discovered that Garrow had not taught either her or Roran how to read. Garrow didn't think they'd need it, destined for a simple life on the farm or as someone's wife. Brom, however, was of the opinion that everyone should know how to read. He'd sat her down on the days she'd come to town and worked painstakingly on teaching her to read. He'd even bought beginner books from the Traders last Spring so that she could learn without stumbling over larger 'd progressed to harder books now, but she was still nowhere near as skilled as Brom promised she could be. As she'd learned to sound out the words she didn't know, he'd started letting her borrow books from his collection. Some were children's tales or myths, while others were histories. She soaked up the knowledge and basked in his praise as her speed increased.

"Still reading? I'd have thought you'd have finished that one already." Brom's amused voice called out. She glanced up and smiled, watching him approach.

"I have." She called back. "I was just waiting on you." She closed the book easily. He huffed a laugh before pressing past her to unlock his door. As he entered, he left it open behind him and she followed him in.

"Well then, what did you think?" He asked.

"It was a good read, though there were some words that confused me. It also disagreed with the one you lent me last time, at least in some places." Brom nodded, almost in approval.

"Why did it do that?"

"Well, the one you gave me last week seemed to be written in favor of the Empire. This one seemed like it was against the Empire. It was also published much earlier than the last one."

"Very good. This time I'm going to give you a different one. Same topic, but a different opinion on things." Brom was already up and shuffling around the room, replacing the book she'd brought back and pulling another from the shelves. "We'll talk about what you think is truth and what you think are prejudices getting in the way next time." He told her with a smile. She smiled back, hugging the new book close. "How was your hunt?"

"It was interesting. I managed to get quite a lot; I even managed to get a doe this time."

"Good, good!" For a moment, she debated telling him about the strange stone she'd found. Then she changed her mind. Even if he was in a good mood now, he could get grumpy without warning if she said the wrong thing.

"I'd better go," she said instead. "Sloan must be done with the meat by now.

"Go on, then." Brom said gruffly. "Make sure you don't get the blood on that book!"

"I promise," she called as she shut the door behind her. As predicted, Sloan had been as quick as he usually was and grumbled that she'd taken so long to come back. She kept her tongue in check as best she could, and loaded the meat onto the sled. She caught him frowning at the stone once more, and quickened her pace. As soon as everything was loaded, she waved to him in thanks and headed for home.

It was already dark by the time the farm came into sight. She knocked on the farmhouse's door. No one came to the door and she frowned. She knocked again, harder, and shouted out who she was. The door opened and Garrow immediately pulled her in.

"Did you buy meat?" Garrow demanded.

"No, uncle. I traded Sloan so that he'd prepare the meat. I managed to get the hides back too." She answered softly.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously, rolling the stone in his palms.

"I found it in the Spine. If we need to, we can sell it when the Merchants come." She answered as she pulled her hood off, putting it on the hook by the door. Garrow grunted his approval.

"How was the weather?" Garrow asked, handing the stone back.

"Cold." She warned him. "It didn't snow, but it froze every night and the wind was getting stronger." Garrow's face turned grim, looking worried.

"Roran and I will need to work fast, then. If we can get the barley and squash picked, the frost won't bother us, but if it snows we'll be in trouble if we don't have most of it done."

"If you'd let me help-" Nari began.

"No." Garrow barked sternly. Seeing her face, his expression softened. "Go on to bed. Roran is in his room. We will see you tomorrow." He turned, and Nari headed towards her room with a sigh. She pulled up the floor board and slipped the book below. The stone she put on the shelf above her bed.

Dawn broke the next the morning and Nari awoke. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. For eight nights she'd slept on the forest floor. As much as she enjoyed her trips into the forest, she'd missed her bed. A knock on her door startled her.

"Hold on!" She called, slipping out of bed to pull on her clothes. "Alright!" Her cousin, a sturdy man of seventeen, entered at her call. She smiled at him, watching with amusement as his eyes scanned her for visible injuries.

"I'm glad you're back. Did you get the message to Katrina?" he asked, pretending innocence. Nari rolled her eyes and relayed Katrina's message. Roran's face lit up in delight and he thanked her warmly.

"Father has food waiting when you're ready." Roran informed her.

"I'll be out in a minute," she promised. He nodded and left. She sat on her bed with a sigh, slipping her boots on. Without Roran present, it was easy enough to slip into her own thoughts. Sixteen years ago today, a knock had come on Uncle Garrow's door. Uncle Garrow and his wife Marian had welcomed Nari's mother in, her belly round with child. She refused to speak of where she'd been for the past six years, refused even to speak the name of her child's father. She was clothed in fine fabrics and jewels. Five months later, her daughter came screaming into the world. It wasn't even two days later that Selena had forced herself out of bed and began to gather supplies to leave. She had begged her brother to raise her daughter alongside his son. 'Just as we were raised,' Garrow had once told Nari, though whether those were her mother's words or Garrow's she could not be sure. When questioned, her mother had only insisted that it was for the best. The only thing Nari had from her mother was her name. Selena had given her the name Nari before disappearing, never to be heard from again. Garrow and Marian had been as good as their word. They'd raised her equal to their son, so much so that, until Marian's death seven years ago, Nari had thought herself Marian's own daughter. It had come as a bitter disappointment that she was not.

Going to the nightstand, she splashed her face with water, washing her neck and arms quickly. She would need to clean today while Garrow and Roran harvested. The house would have been a mess while she was gone. With an amused shake of her head, she headed into the kitchen.

Together they ate companionably before Garrow and Roran headed out into the fields. Squaring herself, Nari set to work. The floors and tables were scrubbed, the dishes were done, and then Nari set dinner to begin to cook.

With her work done, waiting for dinner to cook, Nari went to her room and opened her book. She did not dare bring it into the kitchen, where Garrow would scoff and scowl if he saw it.

"Af-ter After the fall of the Riders, King Galbatorix m-ar-ch-ed marched his arm-y army again-st against the elves. There he de-fe-at-ed defe-at-ed," Nari paused, struggling. Then she remembered. When two vowels walk together, the second is silent, Brom's gruff voice reminded her. "defeated the king of the elves, E-v-an-der Evander."

That day and the next passed in a similar manner while Roran and Garrow harvested the fields. The following seven consisted of storing the harvested food for winter. With this, Garrow allowed Nari to help. Pickling, salting, and shelling could be a woman's work as well as a man's, after all. Nari had wanted to point out that hunting was hardly woman's work, but she was afraid that doing so might cause Garrow to forbid her to continue. He barely tolerated her doing so now as it was. If she hadn't come back with those two fat rabbits the first time she'd snuck into the forest, he probably still wouldn't.

Nine days after Nari returned from the Spine, the blizzard hit. The snow came down in waves, swallowing the fields and blanketing the countryside. The wind roared, shaking the shutters of the cabin. Garrow refused to allow Nari out, sending Roran out only to gather firewood and feed the animals. All three of them hovered around the kitchen stove, even bringing their pallets out to sleep in front of it for warmth.

Days later, the storm finally passed, leaving behind a world of snow. The snow drifts were stunning, and Nari had done the first thing that had come to mind. Leaping past, Garrow's form, she had run out into the snow. Waist-deep in the snow, giddy and happy, playing like the girl she was. Roran joined her, and they started a snowball fight and shoved each other into the cold. Roran grabbed Nari and tossed her over his shoulder, spinning in place. She laughed and squealed, unable to speak long enough to demand to be put down. She saw Garrow smiling despite himself from the front porch.

Later that evening, though, things turned grim. "The Traders may not come this year, with things this bad," Garrow warned. "They're late as it is. It may be that the snow has slowed them down, though. We'll give them a chance and wait before heading into Carvahall, but if they don't show soon, we'll have to buy any spare supplies from the townspeople."

The small family grew anxious, the days drew on with no sign of the traders. They didn't talk much, unless you count Nari reading from the scrolls given to her by Brom. It took her mind off her worries, but only for a little while. If the Traders didn't come soon, their family would suffer, meat or no meat. Garrow took her aside to warn her that they should try to sell the stone so that they could get extra supplies, just in case. She'd agreed, though her heart was heavy. She'd found that caressing the stone before sleeping had soothed in her some unexplainable way. She'd be sad to part with it.

On the eighth morning after Garrow's announcement, Roran returned from the road and confirmed that the traders had not yet passed. The day was spent readying for the trip into Carvahall, gathering whatever they could bear to sell. The deer hide and rabbit skins she'd hoped to use to make a blanket and some mittens also went into the wagon, but she kept the stone close to her. She would not let go until she absolutely had to.

That evening, Nari went out to the road once more. She saw tracks that were obviously from the Merchants and yelped with delight. She ran back to the house, laughing loudly.

"Uncle! Roran!" she cried, chest heaving. "They've come!"

 **I was not sure exactly what the trade would be for a small doe and bagful of rabbits and squirrels being skinned and cut, so please be gentle in that regard. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**


	2. The Fall

The packing continued with renewed energy. Nari and Roran were both grinning, and even Garrow was almost smiling. Nari whistled a cheerful tune as she worked.

Sunrise saw the family packed up and ready to head for town. Nari had wrapped her stone up in her softest leather hood, and then placed it between three bags of grain, one beneath and one on each side, in case the wagon hit bumps. After a quick breakfast, the horses were harnessed to the wagon and they set off. Nari sat in the back on some of the sacks of grain. The road was easy enough to travel, as the Traders' wagons had already broken up most of the snow.

By noon, they had reached Carvahall. Nari beamed as her head twisted on her neck. She had always loved the sights, sounds, and smells that came with the Traders' visits. The village itself was more alive, laughter and shouts disrupting the normally peaceful village. The traders were camped in an empty field away from the village itself, but most of their stalls were set up along the main street. A steady stream of people linked the village and the colorfully decorated camp.

Garrow halted the wagon and picketed the horses. Drawing money from the pouch at his waist, he carefully counted out two piles of coins, placing the rest back in his pouch. He handed one handful to Roran and handed an equal handful to Nari.

"Get yourselves some treats," he instructed. "Roran, do what you want, only be at Horst's in time for supper. Nari, bring that stone and come with me. We'll see if it's worth selling." Nari slipped both the money and the stone into her bag, exchanging a smile with Roran before nimbly hopping out of the wagon.

Roran slipped away instantly, a determined expression on his face that worried Nari. Surely if he was going to visit Katrina, he would be pleased? Unless he planned to ask for her hand. Nari frowned faintly as she followed her uncle through the crowds. Sloan would not approve of the match, not unless Roran could prove to the man that he would be able to care for her. Sloan may be many things, but loved his daughter fiercely. A farmer would not be good enough, not in his opinion.

Trying to distract herself from such sad thoughts, Nari glanced at the stalls as they passed. Women were buying cloth and men were examining tools. Children eyed the foods with unconcealed longing and ran up and down the road shrieking with laughter while they played underfoot. Spices covered one stall, and harnesses another. Pots were laid out in shiny rows while knives glimmered in the sun.

Despite the beautiful display of wares, the Traders seemed on edge. The people who were usually so full of cheer now seemed subdued and dangerous. Men kept swords and daggers close, as though expecting thieves or murderers to leap at them. Even the women at poniards at the waists. The children were quieter than normal. Rather than reveling in the chance to play with other children, they hovered close to their parents. Their eyes held the frightened, wary look of cornered animals. Nari got the feeling that it was more than the snow which had caused their delay, and shivered slightly in fear. Anything that boded ill for the well-armed, well-trained Traders could not be good for the people of Carvahall, most of whom had never even seen a sword outside of the ones Horst forged or repaired for rich travelers.

Finally, her uncle found the man he was looking for. Merlock was a trader who specialized in odd trinkets and piece of jewelry. Nari had visited him more than once herself; unlike some others, Merlock never seemed to mind when she admired his goods with no intention of buying, though he often found her questions irritating.

Merlock was in the midst of showing a group of women a selection of brooches when they approached. Nari examined the pieces as best she could while the women admired them enthusiastically. As each new piece was revealed, Merlock seemed to flourish and become grander in his motions. Nari could see that some of the pieces were poorly made or dinged. That was probably why Merlock seemed almost contemptuous of them. Not, Nari thought, that his attitude was justified. The women of Carvahall didn't have much experience with the more expensive favored pieces of women from the larger cities. The only reason Nari knew of their lesser quality was because of the times she'd spent with him in years past.

Seeing that he was busy, her uncle settled in to wait. Nari carefully browsed several stalls nearby. At one stall there were puppies which, according to the Trader, were sired by a wolf-dog from Uru'Baen. She fell in love with one of them, a small female with dark fur and white stockings, but she knew she could not afford it. Such a beast might be helpful on the farm, but she would not ask her uncle for the additional money even if she thought he might concede. There was just no need for it, not when they managed well enough already. Still, she spent much of the time stroking the little beast.

Finally, her uncle called her attention back, gesturing to Merlock's unoccupied stall. She gave the dog one last scratch behind her ears before moving to join her uncle at the stall.

"Ah, greetings, Selenasdaughter. I see you've brought your uncle with you. Has he come to buy you one of my trinkets? With a twirl, he pulled out a delicately carved silver rose and offered ti for their inspection. Nari smiled appreciatively at the shine of the silver and the detail put into the petals. "Not even three crowns, though it has come all the way from the famed craftsmen of Belatona."

Garrow spoke in a quiet voice. "We aren't looking to buy, but to sell." Merlock immediately put the rose away, eyeing them with new interest.

"I see. Your niece knows well the sort of item I value. Perhaps if this item is profitable, you would like to trade it for one or two of my exquisite pieces." He waited for a moment before frowning when they shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "You did bring the object of consideration?"

Nari's hand moved to her bag, but Garrow stilled her.

"We have it, but we would rather show it to you elsewhere." He explained firmly.

Merlock raised an eyebrow in surprise, but conceded. "In that case, let me invite you to my tent." He quickly but carefully gathered his wares and gently laid them in an iron chest, which he locked. Then he ushered them away, up the street and into the Traders' camp.

The tent they came to was separate from the majority of the camp. It was crimson red at the top and sable near the bottom. Merlock untied the opening and invited them inside. The tent was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Nari was drawn in by many trinkets but she refrained from investigating, not wishing to be rude.

Merlock closed the flap behind them and turned to them. "Please, seat yourselves." Once they had, he continued. "Now, show me why we are meeting in private." Nari reached into her pack, pulled out the stone and set it on the table between them. Merlock started to reach for it, a gleam in his eye, but checked himself. "May I?" Garrow gave an approving motion and Merlock picked it up, setting it in his lap. Next he reached for a thin box. Inside sat a set of copper scales, which he set on the table. After weighing it, he carefully inspected the stone under a jeweler's glass. Then he tapped it gently with a wooden mallet, drew the point of a tiny clear stone over it, measured its length and diameter, and recorded the figures on a slate. Finally, he sat back, considering the results. After a long while, he looked up at them. "Do you know what this is worth?"

"No," admitted Garrow uncomfortably. Nari knew her uncle well, and knew he feared Merlock would try to swindle them. Instead, Merlock grimaced, displeased.

"Unfortunately, neither do I. But I can tell you this much. The white veins are the same material as the blue that surrounds them, only a different color. What the material might be, though, I haven't a clue. It's harder than any rock I have ever seen, harder even than diamond. Whoever shaped it used tools I have never seen, or perhaps magic. Also, it's hollow."

"What?" Garrow exclaimed in surprise. Nari could see that he didn't believe Merlock, and she didn't blame him. A stone that was not a stone, hollowed out and shaped by magic. It sounded unbelievable. Clearly, Merlock noticed their disbelief because his next words were tinged with irritation.

"Did you ever hear a rock sound like this?" Abruptly, he grabbed a dagger from the cushion nearby and slapped the stone with the flat of the blade. A pure note rang out and filled the air and then quickly faded away. Nari was about to lunge forward and take it, afraid that he'd damaged it, but Merlock tilted it towards them. "You will find no blemishes where the dagger struck. I doubt I could do anything to harm this stone, even if I took a hammer to it."

Garrow crossed his arms with a reserved expression. Silence hung in the air. Nari frowned faintly. Why would anyone create a stone that was hollow and unbreakable? It had to be more than just a bauble.

"You haven't told us what it's worth." She observed. She flushed faintly as they both turned to her but she kept her gaze on Merlock.

"That's because I can't tell you," Merlock said, pained. "I am sure there are those who would pay dearly to have it, but none of them are in Carvahall. You would have to go to the southern cities to find a buyer. This is a curiosity for most people, not an item to spend money on when practical things are needed."

Garrow glanced at Nari and then directed his gaze up at the ceiling. He looked as though he were debating with himself.

"Will you buy it?" Garrow asked finally.

"It's not worth the risk," Merlock answered immediately. "I might be able to find a wealthy buyer during my spring travels, but I can't be certain. Even if I did, you wouldn't be paid until I returned next year. No, you will have to find someone else to trade with." He watched as Nari took the stone from him and placed it gently in her bag. "I am curious, however... Why did you insist on speaking with me in private?"

Nari fiddled with the clasp of her bag, making sure it was secure, before glancing up at him cautiously. "Because," she began finally, "I found it in the Spine, and the people around here don't like that."

Merlock gave her a startled look that made her regret her truthfulness.

"Do you know why my fellow merchants and I were late this year?" Nari shook her head, frowning. "Our wanderings have been dogged with misfortune. Chaos seems to rule Alagaesia. We could not avoid illness, attacks and the most cursed black luck. Because the Varden's attacks have increased, Galbatorix has forced cities to send more soldiers to the borders, men who are needed to combat the Urgals. The brutes have been migrating southeast, toward the Hadarac Desert. No one knows why and it wouldn't concern us, except they're passing through populated areas. They've been spotted on roads and near cities. Worst of all reports of a Shade, though the stories are unconfirmed. Not many people survive an encounter with such a creature."

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Nari cried, struggling with her worry. If Urgals or a Shade came to Carvahall...

"Because," Merlock said darkly. "It only began a few months ago. In that time, whole villages have been slaughtered or forced to move because Urgals destroyed their fields and starvation threatens. If you have any family in the larger cities, you should send your niece away." Nari frowned, but Merlock was looking at Garrow and didn't see.

"Nonsense." Garrow scoffed. "We haven't seen any Urgals. The only one around here has his horns mounted in Morn's tavern."

Merlock arched an eyebrow at him. "Maybe so, but this is a small village. It's not surprising that you've escaped notice. However I wouldn't expect that to last. I only mentioned this because things are happening here as well if you found such a stone in the Spine." Nari glanced down at her bag, rubbing her hand protectively over the bulge where the stone rested. Merlock rose and bid them farewell, ushering them from his tent.

"What do you think, Uncle?" Nari asked as they headed for Carvahall.

"I'm going to get more information before I make up my mind. Go on and do as you like. I'll meet you for dinner at Horst's." Nari smiled at him happily before darting off. With the money in her bag, and her uncle busy trading, she had hours to explore the stalls.

Slowly, she wandered from booth to booth, eyeing the wares on display. As she chatted with the Traders, she heard the same story again and again. All of them agreed that Alagaësia was becoming more and more dangerous with each passing day. Stories of Urgals moving through towns and near cities were so common that Nari thought there must be some truth to them.

More than once she was tempted to spend her money on this bauble or that one. The heat of the pies for sale drew her attention and made her mouth water, but she refrained from spending her money. Instead, she headed for a Trader which sold scrolls and tomes.

The man, an older man with tired eyes named Hatieg, didn't have much to sell. As she rifled through the small stacks, she couldn't help but frown. Most of these books were ones that Brom had, and others focused on topics that she had no interest in. It was, she admitted only to herself, a great disappointment. She'd hoped to find an interesting book that she could read and, perhaps, gift to the man who had been generous enough to teach her to read. None of these books would do.

Just as she was about to turn away, her eye was caught by a flicker of golden lettering. She shifted a book to the side. The tome was strange; its cover seemed to be wooden, but its pages didn't seem to have faded at all. The title was even stranger, mostly because she thought she'd gotten quite good at reading. _Du Grind Eom Hûgin_ , however, made no sense to her at all. Was it a different language?

Brom might know or if he didn't, it might be a challenge for him. Either way, she thought he might like it.

She turned to the Trader, book in hand. "How much for this one?" The man glanced at it, eyes widening in surprise, before smoothing out his face. To one as well-trained as Nari, he looked as though he didn't think she'd want it. Clearly, very few people could read it, whatever it was, and didn't want it.

"Ah, such a fine work. You see how the script is designed to curve elegantly across the page. For such a lovely thing, I could not offer bear to sell it for less than it's worth. But for such a lovely young lady, perhaps twelve crowns?" Nari frowned.

"The cover is wooden; it will rot soon enough and fall apart. Four coins would be more than enough."

"Ah, but I have had this tome for near three years now, and it has not changed at all! See how the pages have not torn or molded. But since you are uncertain, perhaps eight crowns?"

"The book is hardly worth that. Its use is more decoration than knowledge. Six crowns."

"Done." The Trader said immediately. Nari carefully reached into her bag and fingered her coins quickly, counting out six crowns and pulling them out, careful not to make the rest of the coins jingle. Handing them over, Nari quickly stowed the book in her bag.

"A pleasure." She smiled at the Trader, nodding her head.

"A good day to you," Hatieg smiled. Nari walked away, pleased. The proof of a good bargain, her uncle had once told her, was everyone walking away thinking they'd gotten the better of the deal.

Nari thought about heading to Brom's, but decided against it. As excited as she was, she couldn't go now. If the book was to be a present, it would have to be given to him at the right time. She had not finished the book he'd lent her, and he'd definitely ask, and he'd be preparing for the storytelling part of the evening. Though the Traders often knew newer tales, Nari never got tired of listening to the stories Brom had to share. There was an air, a gravity, about him when he spoke, as though he'd truly been there when the Riders ruled the skies. When she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she had been too.

Instead, Nari wandered around, smiling at the children playing in the snow. Her eyes widened faintly as she spotted Sloan heading down the street towards her. He hadn't spotted her yet, so she glanced around quickly. Spotting Morn's Tavern not far away, she ducked her head down and darted for the door.

The inside of the Tavern was hot and smoky, candles sputtering in the wind as the door swung shut. Curious, she glanced up at the Urgal horns mounted over the door. They were twisted and black, as large across as Roran if he stood with his arms outstretched. She thought wildly that she could sit cradled in those horns without trouble and shuddered as the image popped into her mind.

"Nari! Good to see you! Where's your uncle?" Morn called out, wiping down the counters. He gestured to a cup in question but she shook her head. She made her way over to the bar, skirting the crowd gathered around two Traders who had clearly finished their business early.

"He's buying," she responded. "He's going to be a while."

"And Roran, is he here?" Morn switched to wiping glasses clean.

"Yes, no sick animals to keep him back this year, luckily."

"Good, good."

"What's going on here? Who are they?" Nari asked, gesturing to the crowd.

"Grain buyers. They bought everyone's seed at ridiculously low prices, and now they're telling wild stories, expecting us to believe them."

"What sort of stories?" She asked, worried.

"They say the Varden have formed a pact with the Urgals and are massing an army to attack us. _Supposedly_ , it's only through the grace of our king that we've been protected for so long - as if Galbatorix would care if we burned to the ground... Go listen to them. I have enough on my hands without explaining their lies. But keep quiet; I don't trust them."

"I'll try," she said, smiling. He winked at her easily. She moved closer to the crowd, listening.

"...don't understand. It is only through the king's unceasing efforts on your behalf that you are able to argue with us in safety. If he, in all his wisdom, were to withdraw that support, woe unto you!"

A man somewhere hidden in the middle of the crowd shouted out, "Right, why don't you also tell us the Riders have returned and you've each killed a hundred elves! Do you think we're children to believe in your tales? We can take care of ourselves." The crowd chuckled in agreement.

The fat trader was about to reply, she could see it in his eyes. The thinner trader, who was as ugly as the first, put up his hand. On his fingers were many gaudy jewels. When he spoke, Nari shuddered with distaste. She could see why Morn disapproved of these men. "You misunderstand. We know the empire cannot care for us personally, as you may want, but it can keep the Urgals and other abominations from overrunning this..." he looked for a word that described his disgust, "place. You're angry with the Empire for treating people unfairly, a legitimate concern, but a government cannot please everyone. There will inevitably be arguments and conflicts. However, the majority of us have nothing to complain about. Every country has some small group of malcontents who aren't satisfied with the balance of power.

"Yeah," a woman shouted, "if you're willing to call the Varden small!"

"We already explained that the Varden have no interest in helping you. That is only a falsehood perpetuated by the traitors in attempt to disrupt the Empire and convince us that the real threat is inside, not outside, our borders. All they want to do is overthrow the king and take possession of our land. They have spies everywhere as they prepare to invade. You never know who might be working for them."

Nari thought this was a falsehood of the same type, but others were nodding their heads. The men's words were smooth, she would give them that. Seeing Albriech nodding thoughtfully, she felt anger rise up in her. These words might be dismissed by some, but young men would be encouraged to join the King's army, and some of them might even go. She would not let friends be swayed this way.

"How do you know this? I can say the clouds are green, but that doesn't mean it's true. Prove you aren't lying." The men glared at her, but the villagers waited in silence. They may not like her activities, but none would dispute that it was a fair point.

"Aren't your women taught respect? Or do men answer to girls here?" The villagers fidgeted, embarrassed, but one man spoke up for her.

"Are your lies so feeble that you feel threatened by a child? Answer the question!"

"It's only common sense," one of the men insisted. Nari rolled her eyes and slipped back towards the bar as the crowd resumed the dispute.

"I apologize, Morn. I tried, I really did." Morn shook his head at her, smiling.

"If you did not ask questions, you would not be you. You'd best get out of here, though. There's going to be trouble if they stay much longer." As though confirming his words, the argument started to get louder. Nari headed for the door into the colder air.

Hearing sound coming from an alley, Nari glanced down it quickly, pausing when she saw the familiar shape of her cousin. He stood close to Katrina, staring down at her. He was saying something, but Nari could not make out the words. Katrina looked down at her hands, answering in an even quieter tone, then leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth before darting away. Nari watched as Roran stood silently for a moment.

"Roran," she called quietly. His head snapped up, but he relaxed when he spotted her. He walked towards her, and she fell into step with him. He seemed anxious, and didn't speak. "Have you heard the Traders' news?"

"Yes," he said distractedly. "What do you think of Sloan?" The question was abrupt, and she blinked in surprise.

"I thought it was obvious. If it is not, I think he is a cruel man who disdains everyone but his daughter."

"There'll be blood between us when he finds out about Katrina and me." Roran murmured softly. Nari could tell that this was truly worrying her cousin, but she could think of nothing to comfort him. Instead, the rest of the walk was in silence.

The dinner at Horst's was hearty. The room was full of talk and laughter and Nari felt her worries float away, if only for a little while. Sweet drinks and heavy ales were consumed, adding to the boisterous atmosphere. When the plates were empty and the table cleared, Horst's guests left and strolled to the field where the traders were camped. A ring of poles topped with candles had been stuck into the ground around a large clearing. Bonfires blazed in the background, painting the ground with dancing shadows.

The first performances were purely entertainment. The tales were full of bawdy jokes and ridiculous characters. Later, though, when the candles sputtered as if they were going to burn out at any second, Brom stepped forward. Nari closed her eyes, listening intently.

"The sands of time cannot be stopped." Brom's voice rung through the air, soothing and mesmerizing. "Years pass whether we want them or not... but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in a dreamy haze that lies behind us.

"Before your grandfather's fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept the peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities and men prospered. But weep, for it could not last." Infinite sadness resonated in Brom's voice, and Nari felt a tear trail down her cheek.

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbêth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The riders accepted him as their own.

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and a strong body, he quickly took his place among the Riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day.

"So it was that soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgals' remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them. There, on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted.

"Alone, bereft of much of his strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. During this time, he came to realize the riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey, on food, back through the Spine. Territory he had soared over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but oftentimes he walked in places where animals did not travel. Thus, when his feet finally left the mountains, he was close to death. A farmer found him collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders.

"Unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before a council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge."

Brom's voice dropped to a mesmerizing whisper, and Nari almost opened her eyes, but she could not for fear she would lose the images in her mind. She wanted to keep them there and replay them over and over until the story was so firmly in her mind, she would never forget it.

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a Shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him.

"For years he hid in the wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for pursuers. His atrocity was not forgotten, but over time the searches ceased. Then, through some ill fortune, he met a young Rider, Morzan - strong of body, but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in the citadel of Ilirea, which is now called Uru'Baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatchling.

"He and his new disciple hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was finished and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, with Morzan at his side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill their strength grew. Twelve of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they were overthrown and forced to flee to their secret places, from whence they come no more.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.

"Then, as power surged through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaësia. And from that day, he has ruled us."

With the completion of the story, Brom shuffled away. Nari wanted nothing more than to follow him, but she knew better than to leave Garrow and Roran before they headed home.

"Consider yourselves fortunate." Garrow told them. "I have heard this tale only twice in my life. If the Empire knew that Brom had recited it, he would not live to see a new month."


	3. The Birth

The evening after their return from Carvahall, Nari sat on the floor of her room and stared at the stone in front of her. She had decided to test it, as Merlock had before her. She had pulled tools from their shed, and had luckily managed to do so without being stopped or seen by Garrow or Roran. Not that Roran would have noticed anyway. He had been more and more distracted as of late.

Gripping the small wooden mallet first, she tapped the stone lightly. A small humming sound filled the air. Next, she picked up the heavier leather hammer. When she struck the stone, a long, sad cry filled the air. Then she picked up the metal chisel. She was hesitant to use it; she didn't want to damage the stone at all. What if it broke? Still, she remembered Merlock's blade striking the stone, leaving no blemishes on its surface. Gathering her courage, she slammed the chisel down on the stone. It was harder than she'd meant to do it, in her desperation to get it over with, and the sound filled the room in a high, clear note that hung there for a long moment before finally fading away. As the final note died away, she could have sworn she had heard a squeak. Curious, she stared at the stone.

"If the stone is hollow, like Merlock said," she began aloud, "there must be something inside. No one would hollow out a stone, and put it back together with no way to tell it'd been hollowed, if they didn't want to put something inside of it, not even a magician. It must be something valuable if they went to such lengths to hide it. Except that whoever sent it to the Spine hasn't taken the trouble to retrieve it. Or they can't because they are either too far away, they are lost, they are in trouble or they don't know where it is. I don't believe that a magician with enough power to transport the stone wouldn't be able to find it though, or to find their _own_ way. So are they in trouble, or did they mean for me to have it? It's not as though I know how to open it, or what it's for." The thought that the person who had owned the stone was in trouble disturbed her. They may have been calling for help even as she rolled the stone between her fingers for the first time. She swallowed hard at the thought and pushed it away. There was nothing she could do for them.

With a sigh, she picked the stone up and pressed her ear against it. Sitting silently for a few moments, she heard a smaller, barely decipherable, squeak.

Why was it squeaking? What was inside it? She couldn't answer any of her questions, so, with a sigh, she decided to sleep.

That night she was abruptly roused from her sleep. Her ears strained for every noise as she sat up and grabbed the hunting knife she kept in the cabinet by her bed. She waited, listening for whatever noise had woken her. All was quiet. She tried to tell herself that it was Roran or Garrow moving in another room, but she could not force herself to return to sleep. Carefully propping the knife on her knee, she reached further into the drawer for the book Brom had lent her.

A squeak split the silence and the book fell to floor with a sharp thump as her hand snatched her knife from her lap. She glanced around the room, ready for anything. When nothing presented itself after a few moments, she reached for her tinderbox and lit a candle. The door to her room was closed, so whatever it was wasn't coming from that direction. Another squeak filled the air, and she froze again.

Where was it coming from? Nothing could be in the floors or walls, or even her bed, they were all made from solid wood. She was sure she'd feel it if a mouse had crawled into her mattress. Her eyes settled on the stone. She took it off of the shelf and cradled it as she had before. As if to confirm her thoughts, another squeak came, this time clearly coming from the stone, and it vibrated underneath her fingers. She looked down at it curiously.

Another soft squeak came again and Nari sighed. The stone was beautiful, and an interesting puzzle, but this was too much! The stone ignored her incredulous glare and sat as if never moving before, though it occasionally peeped. Then, as if it'd only wanted her attention, it gave a final squeak and fell silent. Nari waited a bit more, but it didn't move again. With a sigh, she set it carefully into the drawer near her bed, leaving the drawer open, and lay back down. Whatever secret the stone held, it could wait until the sun rose.

The moon was still shining through her window when she woke again, and she looked up at it accusingly through her window. The stone was rocking within the cabinet, hitting a wall with every movement. She stared at it in horror and worry. Worry that it would wake Roran and Garrow, and horror because it was acting like it was alive. It stilled for a moment, and she felt herself relax, just a bit. Then it started squeaking louder and rocking faster.

Quickly, she grabbed the stone and placed it on her bed. Now the rocking wasn't making as much noise, though the stone continued to squeak. Just as soon as she'd thought it, the stone became quiet. She almost sighed with relief, but that was short-lived. The stone started squeaking and shaking faster than ever. It quivered and fell off her bed, landing on the floor with a solid thump. She swore and looked at her door, almost expecting her uncle or cousin to run in and demand who was in her room with her.

Roran did not come, but the stone did. It rolled closer to her. Suddenly, a crack appeared on the stone. The crack continued to grow, and other cracks joined it. Frozen, Nari leaned forward. At the top of the stone, where all the cracks seemed to meet, a small piece of it wiggled in place. It suddenly fell sideways, falling to the floor, and a small, dark head poked out of the hole that had been made. The head was quickly followed by a weirdly angled body.

 _An egg_ , Nari thought distantly. _It was an egg._

Soon the creature was all the way out of its egg. It stayed in place for a moment, before skittering into a small patch of light on the floor.

Nari's eyes went wide as she stared at the creature in her bedroom. There, right in front of her, was a little blue dragon.

Slowly lowering herself to her knees, Nari scooted a little closer to the dragon, examining it carefully as it licked the remnants of the egg of of itself. It was only slightly longer than her forearm, but it was far from unimpressive. Its scales were a deep sapphire blue, the same color as the egg it had come from. The little dragon fanned it's wings, which were several times longer than it's body and ribbed with thin bones. The bones extended all the way to the front edges of its wings, ending in widely-spaced talons. Its head was triangular, like a snake's, and two white fangs curved down out of its upper jaw. She wondered wildly if dragons were poisonous.

What really interested Nari was the line of white spikes that trailed down its back, from the base of its head to the tip of its tail. The really interesting part was the gap where its neck and shoulders met. _This must be where the Rider sits_ , she thought.

The dragon turned to face Nari, staring at her with ice-blue eyes. She was tempted to call for Roran, who would either believe it was the most amazing creature he'd ever seen, or want to kill it. It was the thought of the second that stopped her voice in her throat. Instead, she reached forward to pick up the little beast.

Or, at least, she tried to. As soon as her hand touched its blue flank, a blast of white-hot pain surged through her hand and up her arm. She felt her legs give out. The pain when her side rammed into the wooden floor meant nothing; she didn't even feel it. Her whole body was numb with icy pain as she lay there trying to breathe.

Finally, _finally_ , warmth started to seep back into her body. Her limbs ached and spasms of pain shot through them. It was much like the times she'd fallen asleep laying on her arm, and had woken up to find that it felt numb, but then when she'd gotten the feeling back, it had punished her with every movement. Except this was her whole body rather than just her arm. All of her - except, she realized with a growing horror, her right hand. She pushed herself up with her left, settling with her back propped against her bed, and glanced down at her right hand. She could feel nothing. No matter how hard she tried, it would not move. And there, in the center of her palm, she could see immediately why. There, bright red but fading into silver, was a diffused oval.

The first emotion that came over her was panic. Her hand was numb, no feeling in it whatsoever, and she couldn't move it. If she couldn't use her hand, couldn't string a bow or use a knife, how would she hunt? How would she do _anything_ with only one hand? She knew from personal experience that it was much easier to say that someone should learn to do everything with their other hand than it was to actually do it. She'd broken her right arm by falling out of a tree when she was ten. Gertrude had told her that she'd better use her left arm, or risk losing the right due to breaking the bone worse or infection. She'd ended up needing to have her arm re-broken so that it could heal correctly. Then again, she thought, there would likely be less chance of using her right hand when she couldn't even move it. Maybe having no choice but to learn would help?

The next emotion that came was awe. There was a dragon in her room. A dragon which had branded her. Yes, it had hurt, and yes, she still couldn't feel her arm, but there was only one thing being branded by a dragon could mean. Dragon Rider. The only other dragon rider still living was Galbatorix and he...

The panic came back.

What was she going to do? What _could_ she do, really? What would King Galbatorix do when he found out there was a dragon in the world besides his own? She doubted he'd leave her alone.

Suddenly, she felt something. It almost felt like a finger trailing its way down her back, except that it wasn't. Because it didn't feel like it was touching her skin so much as it was touching her mind. Following that little nudge was a foreign surge of emotion that felt like...curiosity? A shudder racked her body. _The emotion wasn't coming from her!_ What was this?! Trying to breathe and think, she forced herself not to panic, glancing around her room. The window was closed, the shutters were open but the light of the moon showed that there was no one out there, and she hadn't heard Uncle Garrow get up to let anyone in. No one was here, no one was watching her. No one...except the baby dragon.

She glanced down at it suspiciously. It watched her with eyes that seemed to reflect the same curiosity that had seeped into her mind. It circled her, and a scaly leg brushed against her. She jerked back, determined not to lose a leg as she'd lost a hand, but there was no pain or numbness now. Paying more attention now that her panic had faded, she realized her hand was no longer numb. It itched now, like her skin would if she'd been bit by a bug or a spider. Resisting the urge to scratch, she reached down and cautiously touched the dragon's flank. The dragon arched its back like a cat, turning to rub its head into her hand. She reached under its chin and scratched gently, and a sound that almost sounded like humming began. She smiled despite herself, feeling a warmth fill her.

Another touch from that foreign presence made her pause in her ministrations. This time, the emotion that accompanied the touch felt like...hunger. A horrible, ravenous hunger that made Nari clutch her stomach despite knowing that she had eaten a full dinner just hours ago and would have breakfast in a few hours more.

Nari made a sympathetic noise.

"Hatching must be hard work, I suppose. I've heard that human babies are hungry when they're born too." She murmured to the little thing. It started to keen as it looked for food, and Nari stood up quickly. She'd need to feed it so that it didn't wake her uncle or Roran. Grabbing two strips of dried meat from their stores, she hurried back to her room.

The dragon sat in the windowsill, staring at the moon. The gleam of the moon made the scales shine and she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a vivid dream. Glancing down at the meat in her hand, she decided that, for the moment, she'd act like it wasn't. If it was, she'd laugh with Roran about it later. Maybe, she thought with a smile, she'd tell Brom about it. He would call her a fool, but it was his fault really for telling her such vivid stories.

Carefully, she tore the meat into small squares and moved to sit near the windowsill. The dragon glanced around at her. She held up a square in offering and carefully fed the meat to it one piece at a time. When all of the meat was gone, the last piece having been eaten only after much consideration, the dragon's belly was bulging and it was humming contentedly. Lazily, it crawled into her arms and curled up against her chest. Nari tucked her arms around it securely, smiling down at it. Rising, she carefully carried it to her bed and set it next to her pillow, curling up in her bed beside it.

She faced a painful dilemma: by raising a dragon, she could become a Rider. Myths and stories about Riders were treasured, and being one would automatically place her among those legends. Not to mention the daydreams she'd often had about flying on a dragon, high above the clouds. However, there was still the problem of the king. There was no way King Galbatorix would allow a dragon to exist outside of his control. She, and her family and maybe even her village, would be forced to serve him or die. No one could—or would—help them.

The simplest solution would be to just kill the dragon while it was small and vulnerable, but the idea was a horrible one. Dragons were too revered for her to even consider that and, even if they weren't, she didn't think she'd be able to take her knife to the majestic creature.

So, she had to do something. Because she wanted it. She wanted it, with a fierceness that grew in her chest until she felt like she couldn't breathe! She wanted the dragon, despite its strange mind games. She wanted to be a Rider. She wanted the recognition of her worth. The more she thought about it, the surer she was. However things might work out, Nari would do everything she could to protect the little creature. There would be costs, however. No matter how cut off Carvahall was, someone would eventually find out, especially when the dragon got bigger.

She would have to leave, she realized with a sudden dread, tears filling her gaze. Not now, perhaps, but soon. The little dragon was too small now, and she would not be able to protect it yet. But soon, before the Empire found out about it, so that they didn't think that Roran and Garrow would know where she'd gone.

Roran and Garrow would be a problem. Both of them would know the danger posed by a dragon, and neither of them would care to have it around. Besides, once the Empire found out about it, they would be far safer if they weren't lying when they said they had no idea the dragon had even existed.

Next came the problem of hiding it. She certainly couldn't keep it in the house, not if she didn't want Roran or Garrow finding out. But would it survive the cold? What if there was another snowstorm? Perhaps she could make it a nest to keep it warm. They had old clothes that no longer fit any of them, and blankets that were too ratty to be of any use. She could cut them into rags and line something to create a warm nest. Feeding it would also be a problem. It was no larger than a cat, but it had eaten two whole strips of meat. Eventually it would be large enough to hunt for itself, but she would need to hunt for it until then.

Before she realized what was happening, Nari was fast asleep.

When dawn came, the dragon was sitting atop her bedpost, wings spread, like it was welcoming the new day. Nari marveled once again at the beautiful color of its scales. The light of the moon had not done it justice; its scales were like hundreds of small gemstones, colored the same deep, clear blue as the egg had been.

As she dressed, she noticed that the silvery sheen of the oval on her palm, where she had touched the dragon, was far too bright to hide. She only hoped she could hide it by keeping her hands dirty. If she told anyone she'd injured it, Roran would want to inspect the wound immediately.

Seeing that she was up and moving, the dragon launched off the post and glided to the floor near her feet.

"We've got to get you settled before Uncle Garrow and Roran wake up," she told her quietly, picking it up and cradling it close. "Try not to make any noises, okay? We were lucky they didn't wake up last night." She continued to talk to it as she gathered meat, several leather strips, and as many old clothes and blankets as she could carry. Once she'd finished that, she slipped out of the quiet house.

The crisp morning was beautiful; a fresh layer of snow covered the farm. She smiled as the small creature looked around with interest from the safety of her arms. She continued to talk to it, explaining what everything was and what it was used for. As she slipped into the dark forest, she fell silent as she searched for a safe place for the dragon to stay. Eventually she found a rowan tree standing alone on a barren knoll. She set the dragon down by the base of the trunk and shook the leather onto the ground.

Glancing over to see the dragon wandering around curiously, she frowned with worry. She could make a leash using the leather straps she'd brought, but she'd hoped to use those to secure the nest she built into the tree so that it didn't fall out.

Focusing hard on the tingle she felt in the back of her mind, she tried to impress on it one idea: _Stay here_. The dragon stopped moving and cocked its head at her. She felt confusion trickle through the link and thought firmly: _Stay here_. A dim acknowledgment came tentatively through the link, combined with a mix of curiosity, but Nari wondered if it really understood. Still, it would be better to know now than to have the dragon wander off after she'd left. She retreated from the contact again, feeling slightly lonely as she did so.

Next she gathered an armful of sticks and built a crude hut high in the branches, layering the inside with cut up scraps of the blankets and clothes. She stashed the meat in the back corner of the hut and used the leather straps to anchor it to the tree branches, tying it as tightly as she could. Snow fell on her face as the tree swayed. She hung more rags over the front of the shelter to keep heat inside. Pleased, she leaned back to survey her work.

Glancing around, she spotted the dragon not far from where she'd left it.

"Let's see what you think," she said, and lifted the dragon up into the branches. It wriggled, disliking her grip, then clambered into the hut. It sniffed at the spot where she'd put the meat, eating a piece, and then curled up and blinked at her innocently. "You'll be fine as long as you stay in here," she instructed. The dragon blinked again. Unsure if it had understood her without the mental voice, Nari reached into her mind once more.

 _Stay here_ , she repeated firmly. Acknowledgement came through the link again, and Nari nodded in satisfaction. Hesitating, Nari knew she'd have to get back soon or else Garrow and Roran would notice her gone. Still, she felt herself glancing backwards as she moved away. The dragon stuck its head out of the shelter and watched with large eyes as she left. Nari tried to ignore the guilty feeling in her stomach.

Slipping back into the house, Nari quickly wrapped the egg fragments in an old shirt and hid it in her drawer. She would take them out into the forest the next time she visited the dragon and bury them. She was sure Garrow and Roran would not notice the egg's absence; neither had had much interest in it, especially once they found out it would not sell.

The next month was filled with developments, and Nari's enthusiasm and affection for the dragon only increased.

The brand on her hand proved easy to hide, so she soon stopped worrying about it. The dragon had proved to be able to hunt for itself easily, first eating birds and squirrels and then rabbits and other larger animals. It stuck close to the shelter at first, but even when it roamed for food and began to fly, it always came when she called.

Surprising even herself, she'd started to understand the women of Carvahall better as well. She'd always disdained how often they spoke of the smallest developments of their children. Didn't they have better, more interesting, things to speak of than how their son had taken his first step or how their daughter had said her first word?

Now she understood. She felt the pride as her dragon grew explosively from the size of a small cat to where its shoulder was at the same height as her elbow. Its scales were as tough as chain-mail armor, and its teeth grew to be as long and sharp as daggers. Its baby squeaks deepened to a roar and the humming became a low rumble.

The mental contact she shared with the dragon grew stronger every day. She awed at how much the dragon seemed to understand. At first, she'd spoken about what she knew about the forest, not caring if it understood her meaning, but soon she realized that the dragon was drinking in her words. They could only communicate through images or emotions, but the dragon's 'vocabulary' flourished as she talked to it and explained things. The range at which they could touch each other's thoughts expanded rapidly. Soon Nari could contact the dragon anywhere within three leagues. She often reached out to the dragon as she worked, and the dragon, in turn, would lightly brush against her mind. There was always a small part of her connected to the dragon, ignored at times, but never forgotten. When she talked with people, the contact was distracting, like a fly buzzing in her ear, but she loved knowing that someone was always there for her to speak to, even if the dragon didn't always understand.

One area of the dragon's development did concern her. The dragon had not breathed fire at all. It had blown smoke when it was upset, but there was never even a hint of flame. She knew that it would be harder to hide once it started breathing fire, but she wondered if there was something wrong with it. If there was, she wanted to make sure she solved the issue quickly.

In short, in a single month it had transformed from a small, weak animal into a powerful beast. And she'd grown to love it deeply.

But with each passing day, Nari's worries grew. The forest around the farm were filled with signs of the dragon's existence. It was impossible to erase all the huge four-clawed footprints sunk deep in the snow, and she refused even to try to hide the giant dung heaps that were becoming far too common. The dragon had rubbed against trees, stripping off the bark, and had sharpened its claws on dead logs, leaving gashes inches deep. Soon, someone would find out. She was lucky that Uncle Garrow and Roran has only briefly questioned her continued disappearance into the forest behind their home. If either of them went too far beyond the farm's boundaries, they would discover the dragon's presence.

She would need to leave soon.

Nari had started discreetly packing as much as she could into her hunting bag when the dragon had grown to reach her knee eleven days after it had hatched. She had packed her bow and arrows, and the few dresses her Aunt Marian had given her, including the old ones that Uncle Garrow had said used to belong to her mother. She had packed her hunting pants and shirts as well. She didn't take money or food; while she might need it, Uncle Garrow and Roran would need it more, especially since she would not be there to hunt for meat. She could hunt as she went. The lack of money might be a problem, but she still had a few coins from what Garrow had given her when the Traders visited. Besides, she planned to avoid towns as much as possible.

Before she left, though, she needed to learn more about dragons. For that, she needed to go into town and speak with Brom. So when Roran went to get a chisel repaired in Carvahall, Nari volunteered to go with him.


	4. Preparation

Nari split up with Roran at the outskirts of Carvahall. She walked slowly towards Brom's, her thoughts distracting her. Last night, when she'd gone to let the dragon know that it wouldn't see her today, something new had happened. When she'd touched its mind, it'd _spoken_ to her. Not much, just one word. Nari.

She wondered how much of the dragon's brain was animal. Could it think or did it just...understand? She found, for the first time, that there was uneasiness in her. A loyal animal was one thing; it could not judge or betray. This something else that the dragon was turning out to be was another story.

One way or another, she supposed Brom would know. She stopped outside his door and was about to knock when a voice came from behind her.

"Finally returned, have you?" Nari winced and turned sheepishly. Brom was leaning on his staff. He wore a brown robe and a pouch hung from the scuffed leather belt attached to his waist. He was frowning at her in disapproval.

"I'm sorry I didn't come before. There's been a lot of work at the farm, and I didn't get the book finished as quickly as I'd have liked. I've finished now though." Brom huffed but moved past her to open the door.

"You might as well come in then, so I can see how much you've learned." Nari smiled at his back, pleased that he was not angry with her.

Inside, the house was darker than charcoal and an bitter smell hung heavily in the air. "Now, where's that light?" Brom murmured. Nari could hear him moving around but knew not where he was, nor what he was doing. "Ah, here we go." The old man said. Something crashed into the ground and Nari jumped back, not wanting to be crushed by tumbling books. Light flickered into existence.

Brom stood with a candle before his stone fireplace. The familiar stacks of books littered the room. Carefully, Nari stepped over pages of parchment and lifted a few scrolls off of a chair. Careful not to damage them or to mix them with another stack, she placed the scrolls on a table nearby. She sat down and a cloud of dust surrounded her. She sneezed twice and felt worry from her little dragon. Clearly, it had moved closer, though she could tell it was still far enough away from town. She sent a reassurance to it as Brom lit a fire with his candle.

"Good! Nothing like sitting by the fire for conversation." Brom said, shoving his hood back to reveal silvery hair. "Now, what did you think?"

The next while was spent discussing the book he'd lent her, as well as comparing it to the two books before. He pushed her, forcing her to defend everything she said. She could always tell when he approved or disapproved of her answers, but she didn't let him know it, fighting equally for both. Eventually, Brom sat back with a pleased gleam in his eyes.

"Very good!" Nari smiled at the praise, pleased.

"I wanted to know," she began. She hesitated, unsure how to ask. Curiosity flared in Brom's eyes and he arched an eyebrow.

"Go on," he prodded.

"I was listening to the things you said when the Traders were in town," she began cautiously. "I wanted some more information, if you wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't be here if I minded your questions, girl, for they never seem to end." His voice was gruff but amused. Nari blushed at the teasing but smiled. She paused, trying to figure out how to best word her question without revealing that she was more interested in the dragons than their Riders.

"I keep hearing about the Dragon Riders and their accomplishments. Most everyone seems to want them to return, but few seem to know how they were started or where they came from or what made them special, aside from their dragons. Most people don't even pay much attention to the dragons, but they wouldn't have been Riders without dragons to ride, would they?"

"A vast subject to tell about," grumbled Brom, peering at Nari alertly. Nari shifted, knowing she'd roused his curiosity. "If I told you their whole story, we would still be sitting here when winter comes again. It will have to be reduced to a manageable length. But before we start properly, I need my pipe."

Nari waited patiently for Brom as he tamped down the tobacco. Nari enjoyed spending time with the old man. He was gruff at times and he had a bit of a temper when roused, but he didn't seem to mind taking time for her.

Brom used a tinderbox to light the pipe. He puffed a few times, then said, "There . . . we won't have to stop, except for the tea. Now, about the Riders, or the Shur'tugal, as they are called by the elves. Where to start? They spanned countless years and, at the height of their power, held sway over twice the Empire's lands. Numerous stories have been told about them, most nonsense. If you believed everything said, you would expect them to have the powers of a lesser god. Scholars have devoted entire lives to separating these fictions from fact, but it's doubtful any of them will succeed. However, it isn't an impossible task if we confine ourselves to the three areas you specified: how the Riders began, why they were so highly regarded, and where dragons came from. I shall start with the last item." Nari nodded, closing her eyes much like she usually did when Brom told stories in order to imagine them in her mind.

"Dragons have no beginning, unless it lies with the creation of Alagaësia itself. And if they have an end, it will be when this world perishes, for they suffer as the land does. They, the dwarves, and a few others are the true inhabitants of this land. They lived here before all others, strong and proud in their elemental glory. Their world was unchanging until the first elves sailed over the sea on their silver ships.

"What do you remember about elves?" The question was abrupt, and Nari felt her eyes open instantly. She searched her mind for information.

"Elves originally came from a place called Alalea, but no one knows where it is except for them. All that is known is that they came from across the Western Sea, and landed near what is now the city of Teirm. They are called fair folk because they are more graceful than any other race. People also say they're more beautiful. They speak in a different language than we do, one they call the ancient language, and they don't lie. They can, however, use their words to mean a different truth, so it's easy for them to trick people who look only for the most obvious meaning. The elven king, Evander, was killed after the Fall of the Riders, which led to the elves' retreating into their forests. They haven't been seen since." She delighted in adding the newest bit of information, having learned it in the book she'd just returned to him.

"Good. The elves were a proud race then, and strong in magic. At first they regarded dragons as mere animals. From that belief rose a deadly mistake. A brash elven youth hunted down a dragon, as he would a stag, and killed it. Outraged, the dragons ambushed and slaughtered the elf. Unfortunately, the bloodletting did not stop there. The dragons massed together and attacked the entire elven nation. Dismayed by the terrible misunderstanding, the elves tried to end the hostilities, but couldn't find a way to communicate with the dragons.

"Thus, to greatly abbreviate a complicated series of occurrences, there was a very long and very bloody war, which both sides later regretted. At the beginning the elves fought only to defend themselves, for they were reluctant to escalate the fighting, but the dragons' ferocity eventually forced them to attack for their own survival. This lasted for five years and would have continued for much longer if an elf called Eragon hadn't found a dragon egg."

The teakettle whistled suddenly, making Nari jump. She had closed her eyes again at some point and had found herself back in the clearing in the Spine. This Eragon had found a dragon egg, just as she had. Had that dragon been blue as well? Had he feared being hunted by his own people, as she did?

Brom hooked the kettle out of the fire and poured boiling water into two cups. Handing one to Nari, he warned, "These leaves don't need to steep long, so drink it quickly before it gets too strong." Nari blew on her cup gently, cooling it. Brom set his own cup aside and continued smoking the pipe.

"No one knows why that egg was abandoned. Some say the parents were killed in an elven attack. Others believe the dragons purposefully left it there. Either way, Eragon saw the value of raising a friendly dragon. He cared for it secretly and, in the custom of the ancient language, named him Bid'Daum. When Bid'Daum had grown to a good size, they traveled together among the dragons and convinced them to live in peace with the elves. Treaties were formed between the two races. To ensure that war would never break out again, they decided that it was necessary to establish the Riders.

"At first, the Riders were intended merely as a means of communication between the elves and dragons. However, as time passed, their worth was recognized and they were given ever more authority. Eventually they took the island Vroengard for their home and built a city on it—Dorú Areaba. Before Galbatorix overthrew them, the Riders held more power than all the kings in Alagaësia. Now I believe I have answered two of your questions."

"Yes," she agreed, sipping the tea slowly, so a it would not burn her tongue. "Where were we when the Riders were created?"

"We?" asked Brom, raising an eyebrow. Nari frowned faintly.

"Humans, in general."

Brom laughed. "We are no more native to this land than the elves. It took our ancestors another three centuries to arrive here and join the Riders." Nari blinked in surprise.

"Where did we come from, then, if not Alagaësia?"

"Humans came here across the sea, as the elves did, though from a different direction. The first group landed in the south, near Surda, but those visitors traded with the dwarves and then left quickly. The next group, led by King Palancar landed in nearly the same place as the elves. That is, near Teirm. It is believed that they, too, intended to land in what is now Surda, but were blown off course. They roamed Alagaësia for many years before settling in what is now Palancar Valley."

"So Palancar Valley was the first, then?"

"There were many towns and cities created as the group roamed, but yes it is one of the first. You will find, however," Brom said gently, "that most people haven't been here that long. The valley may be old, but people come and go."

"Like me," she said quietly. She would be leaving soon, and she didn't know that she'd ever be able to return.

"Yes," Brom said. Her head snapped up, surprised. Did he know? "Though you consider yourself part of Garrow's family, and rightly so, your sire was not from here." Her shoulders relaxed, relieved. Brom's eyes narrowed and she sought to divert his attention.

"Were the Urgals here when the elves came?" He stared at her for a long moment but allowed the topic to change.

"No, they followed the elves across the sea, like ticks seeking blood. They were one of the reasons the Riders became valued for their battle prowess and ability to keep the peace."

"What happened to the dwarves after the Riders were destroyed?"

"No one really knows. They fought with the Riders through the first few battles, but when it became clear Galbatorix was going to win, they sealed all the known entrances to their tunnels and disappeared underground. As far as I know, not one has been seen since."

"What about the dragons? Were they all killed with the Riders, or are there some that still live?"

"That is the greatest mystery in Alagaësia nowadays. How many dragons survived Galbatorix's murderous slaughter? He spared those who agreed to serve him, but only the twisted dragons of the Forsworn would assist him in his madness. If any dragons aside from Shruikan are still alive, they have hidden themselves so that they will never be found by the Empire."

"How big were the dragons?"

"Larger than a house, and even the small ones had wingspans of over one hundred feet. They never stopped growing. Some of the ancient ones, before the Empire killed them, could have passed for large hills." Nari's eyes widened, fear filling her. Where could she go that a dragon the size of a house could feed and fly without drawing attention? Nowhere.

"When did dragons mature?"

"Well," Brom spoke, scratching his chin, "they couldn't breathe fire until they were around five to six months old, which was when they could mate. The older a dragon was, the longer it could breathe fire. Some of them could keep it up for minutes." Nari felt relief fill her. Her dragon was not sick, just too young for fire.

"What colors were dragons? Did their scales shine?"

"Yes. They came in every color and shade, and it was said that a group of them looked like a living rainbow, constantly shifting and shimmering." Brom looked amused, and Nari wanted nothing more to tell him about her little dragon. He wouldn't find the stories so amusing then, when he saw how her dragon's scales shimmered in the light. She felt an ache in her chest; she wanted to trust him with this, to tell him about her dragon. As much as she trusted him, though, she would not put his life in danger by telling him. He, along with Garrow and Roran, would be one of the first ones questioned when it was discovered that she was a Rider. It would be better for him, as with Garrow and Roran, if he knew nothing.

"Did you ever see one?"

"Nay," Brom said with a smile. "It was long before my time."

"How did the Riders communicate with the dragons? Were they smart enough to understand human speech?" Brom frowned darkly.

"Weren't you paying attention to what I said earlier? How could the elves form agreements and peace treaties with dumb brutes? They were as intelligent as you or I, and could understand the human tongue as well as their Rider." Brom had not answered her about how the dragons communicated, but she didn't need him to.

"Did dragons live very long?" Brom did not respond at once, his chin sank to his chest while his fingers tapped his pipe thoughtfully.

"Sorry," he said, looking back up at Nari. "My mind was elsewhere. Yes, a dragon will live for quite a while, forever, in fact, as long as it isn't killed and it's Rider doesn't die." Nari frowned in confusion.

"How does anyone know that? If dragons die when their Riders do, they could only live to be sixty or seventy, right? You said that the Riders lived for hundreds of years, but isn't that impossible?"

"What is possible is subjective. Some would say that you cannot travel through the Spine and live, yet you do. It's a matter of perspective. You must be very wise to know so much at a young age." Nari flushed at the mixture of rebuke and praise, and the old man chuckled. "Don't be angry, you can't be expected to know such things. You forget that Dragons were magical. They affected everything around them in strange ways. The riders were closest to them and experienced this the most. The most common side effect was an extended life. Our king has lived long enough to make that apparent, but most people attribute it to his own magical abilities. There were also other, less noticeable changes. All Riders were stronger of body, keener of mind, and truer of sight than a normal men," he smiled faintly as he added, "or women. Along with this, a human Rider would slowly acquire pointed ears, though they were never as prominent as an elf's." Nari twined her hands in her lap to resist the urge to feel the tips of her ears. She decided it was past time that she left; Roran would be wondering where she was, and Brom saw more than was good for him.

"I have been trying to recall the name of a certain dragon, but I can't remember where I heard it or what it was. It will itch at me until I remember. Do you think you could help?" Brom shrugged easily.

"There was Jura, Hirador and Fundor, who fought the giant sea snake. Galzra, Briam, Ohen the Strong, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb..." There were many other names that he added. She committed each one to memory. She still hadn't discovered whether her dragon was a male or a female, so she needed both. At the very end of the list, he uttered so softly that Nari almost didn't hear him, "...and Saphira." Brom paused for a moment to quietly empty his pipe. "Was it any of those?"

"I don't think so. Thank you anyway, but I should probably go." Brom raised an eyebrow.

"What, is that it? I expected to be answering your questions until he came looking for you! Are you done? Not to mention I've yet to lend you another book."

"For now," Nari assured him, laughing. "I've learned what I wanted to, and more. I'm sure I'll have more questions later. As for the book," she felt a sadness overtake her, but tried to hide it, "perhaps next time." He eyed her with concern.

"Has your uncle..." Brom began. Nari shook her head, cutting him off.

"No, nothing like that. I've just been very busy lately, I don't think I'd have time just now. That's why it took me so long to finish this last one. Perhaps in a few weeks, it will be better." Brom's concern was replaced with suspicion now.

"Very well then," Brom said as he rose to walk her to the door.

"Oh!" Brom jumped as she drew her hand deep into the bag. "There was one more thing," she explained, sheepishly. Brom raised an amused eyebrow, clearly expecting more questions. Instead, she pulled out the book she'd bought from the Trader.

"I bought this when the Traders were in town. I can't read it, the words aren't anything you've taught me, but I thought, perhaps,..." She handed it to him. He took it, his eyes widening as he stared at the cover. "I thought you might like it," she explained tentatively.

"Nari, you..." His brow furrowed, searching for words even as he searched her gaze. She flushed uncertainly. "This must have been quite expensive."

"Not really," she assured him, shaking her head. "The Trader seemed glad to be rid of it, really." She peered at him uncertainly. "Do you like it?" He blinked in surprise before smiling at her.

"I do. It's a wonderful gift. But your cousin will be looking for you. Go on now, and take care."

"I will," she promised. She hesitated next to the open door and he raised an eyebrow at her. Giving in to an impulse, she reached forward and hugged him tightly for a moment. Before he could react, she turned away. "Goodbye, and thank you," she called over her shoulder as she broke into a run. If tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, no one but she and her dragon would ever know.

As she was walking with Roran on the way home, Nari was thinking about what Brom had said. There was so much that she hadn't known, and so much that she still didn't know. She would need to leave soon, but where could she go? Wherever she went, people would soon find out who and what she was. She would have to be constantly running, never safe.

Perhaps she could go to the Varden? She would be safe from the king there, but would she be safe from _them?_ They would expect her to fight for them, she knew that much. The questions was, did she want to?

"There was a stranger from Therinsford at Horst's today," Roran said abruptly. It was only now that she realized he'd been as quiet as she had.

"Oh? What was his name?"

"Dempton. He came here to have Horst forge him some sockets," Roran explained, walking through a snow drift to clear the way for her.

"Doesn't Therinsford have its own smith?" Nari inquired.

"Yes," Roran replied, "but he isn't skilled enough." Roran glanced at her and she saw a hint of worry in his gaze. "Dempton needs the sockets for his mill. He's expanding it and offered me a job. If I accept, I'll leave with him when he picks up the sockets." Nari's eyes widened, but she waited until she knew her voice would be steady before she replied.

"Are you going to take the job?"

"Yes," Roran admitted. Nari knew there was only one reason he'd leave the farm, and she felt a pit of dread in her stomach. It was also the one thing she could never try to talk him out of.

"This is about marrying Katrina," she stated quietly. "Have you asked her?"

"Not yet. I want to wait for spring, when I can raise a house. Then I'll ask," he explained.

"Uncle Garrow can't do everything himself, Roran," she pleaded, feeling a weight building in her chest. "He needs you here." Roran shook his head stubbornly.

"I won't really be needed until it's time for the planting in the spring. Father can make do without me until then. If all goes well, I'll soon be back working on the farm, with a wife." She couldn't argue with that, and she had to fight back tears for a second time that day.

"When will you tell Uncle Garrow?" Her only hope was her uncle taking the news badly and demanding Roran stay. She didn't think it likely; Garrow was much like Brom in that he had a temper and often came off as gruff, but he cared fiercely. She knew he would see how much this meant to Roran, and would agree with little fuss.

"Tonight. Dempton will be returning for the sockets in two weeks, so there isn't much time for delaying." Nari nodded, speeding up so that she walked ahead of him. She ignored the fact that this made the path harder to navigate, not wanting to speak to her cousin anymore about his leaving.

As soon as they reached the farm, Nari went to see her dragon. She curled up inside the ground hut she'd built once it had grown too large for the tree. It appeared pleased to see her.

 _Nari,_ it whispered in her mind.

 _Is that all you can say?_ She asked, irritated.

 _Yes,_ the dragon hummed in amusement. She laughed despite herself, enjoying the unexpected humor, and couldn't help the warmth that filled her. At least she had it, even if she would have no one else. At the sadness that returned with the thought, the dragon sent her an questioning feeling. She explained what had happened that day, starting with Brom and ending with Roran. Opening her mind, she wondered how much of her memory the dragon could see.

As she spoke, she felt tears start to trail down her cheeks.

"I'll be leaving all of them," she finished. "I'll never be able to visit Brom again to talk about books or just to have tea. Roran will leave, and I'll leave, and Garrow will be all alone. I won't get to see Roran and Katrina's wedding, or meet any children they might have. You and I will be in danger all of the time, never able to settle down anywhere or have a home. We'll always have to run and hide or fight for our lives or freedom.

The dragon hummed, nudging its head against her chest soothingly. She buried her face in its neck for a moment before pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"You need a name. I learned some interesting ones from Brom today. Would you like to help me choose?" An approving hum was her only answer and Nari nodded, thinking hard. "Well first thing's first. Are you a she or a he?"

Amusement came through the link between them.

 _She,_ the dragon whispered. Now that the dragon had confirmed it, Nari did hear the lighter, smoother, more feminine tone to its voice.

"Alright, that narrows us down then. Let's see, Brom gave us Miremel, Opheila, Lenora, Jura, Galzra, Agaravel, and Saphira. Of those, I like Lenora, Opheila, or Saphira. Which one do you like best?" There was a pause as the dragon considered each of the names.

 _Saphira,_ she said. Nari felt something click inside her, and she knew that her dragon, Saphira, felt the same. Nari beamed at her, pleased, and Saphira began to hum in contentment.

The good mood Saphira had put her in faded as soon as she reached the house. Roran did not speak to her, and it was clear he hadn't spoken to Garrow yet, but Nari knew it would be soon. She was right. They had barely taken a bite from the dinner that Nari had prepared before Roran spoke.

"I was offered a job at Therinsford's mill...which I plan to take." Garrow chewed his food slowly before carefully setting his fork down.

"Why?" Roran quickly explained his reasoning while Nari stared down at her food, moving it across the plate with her fork. Roran's explanation was more plea than statement, begging for Garrow's approval, but there was a defiant hint in her cousin's voice that said he would proceed no matter how Garrow reacted. "I see," Garrow said when Roran was done. "Well, when do you leave?"

"What?" Roran's voice was surprised and it almost made Nari smile. Almost.

"Did you think I would stop you?" Garrow's voice was amused. "I'd hoped you would marry soon. It will be good to see this family growing again. Katrina will be lucky to have you. So, when do you leave?"

"When Dempton returns to get the sockets for the mill."

"And that will be in...?"

"Two weeks," Roran replied. His whole being was vibrating with energy, relief mingling with joy.

"Good. That will give us time to prepare. It'll be different to have the house to ourselves. But if nothing goes amiss, it shouldn't be for too long." With that, the conversation seemed finished, and Nari gathered up the empty plates in silence. She felt Garrow's eyes watching her thoughtfully, but he did not speak.

The next few days were uncomfortable, to say the least. Even as Nari found herself storing small trinkets away, so too did Roran's possessions begin to vanish from the house. Nari's conversations with Roran, when they occurred, were stiff and uneasy. She could not help the anger at Roran for abandoning Garrow, even if he didn't know that was what he was doing. It was as much anger at herself as at Roran, but she knew she had to leave or else put Garrow in danger. Added to the anger was the grief in knowing that she would never see her cousin again. It was too much, and Nari avoided her cousin for fear of yelling at him or bursting into tears.

Saphira was her refuge. Even when Nari didn't have the words to explain her emotions, she could send the emotion to Saphira, and the dragon would understand. More than once, Nari had cried against Saphira's scales.

Saphira grew more, her shoulder now equal with Nari's head, and Nari found a comfortable perch in the place where her neck joined her shoulders. As the dragon grew, so did her vocabulary. She was speaking in full sentences now, learning more from Nari each day. With a feeling of dread, Nari knew it was almost time to leave.

As soon as Roran is gone, she told herself, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to her cousin. It was unwise, but Roran's departure would give her an excuse to say goodbye to him properly instead of vaguely as she'd had to do with Brom.

The night before Roran was to leave, Nari hesitated outside his room. Roran was packing, rolling blankets around his clothes and belongings. He paused, picking up a polished rock Nari had found and given to him years ago. It was a pretty thing, but ultimately useless. He'd teased her mercilessly for bringing him something pretty and delicate, acting like the girl she so often refused to be. Roran started to tuck it into the bundle, the stopped and set it on a shelf. Tears began to prick at her eyes, but Nari pushed them aside, swiping a hand across her eyes. She would not get another chance.

"Roran," she called quietly. He started, turning to the door.

"Nari." He watched her cautiously, and she found she could not blame him for that. She _had_ been acting like a startled doe for the past two weeks. She tried to think of all the things she wanted to say to him, this was her last chance to say them, but her mind was suddenly blank.

"I'll miss you." The words came without thought, but Nari would not take them back, even if it meant Roran would tease her for them. Instead, he opened his arms. Willingly, she moved forward and fell into him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. The time will go faster than you think. Then, things will go back to normal."

"No, they won't," she whispered, unable to help herself. Roran stilled in confusion, and Nari quickly explained her statement away. "You and Katrina will have your own home once you marry."

"And you'll marry Baldor soon," Roran agreed. Nari grimaced, hating the way he stated it as if it was fact. "But even then, I'll always be here for you." It was a promise, but Nari's eyes filled with tears, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it.

"Don't stay gone too long," Nari whispered.


	5. Leaving

Breakfast was cold, but the tea was not. Ice that they had carried in from outside in their boots had melted and soaked through the floor, creating dark spots in the wood. Garrow and Roran stood by the kitchen stove, and Nari stood back, staring at them. She wanted this memory imprinted in her mind so that she could look back later and see them just like this.

"Do you have everything?" Garrow asked, drawing Roran's head up.

"Yes," Roran agreed, standing up. Garrow withdrew his hands from his pockets, drawing with them a small pouch of coins.

"I've been saving this for you. It isn't much, but if you wish to buy some bauble or trinket, it will suffice."

"Thank you," Roran said, "but I won't be spending my money on trifles."

"Do what you will; it is yours. I've nothing else to give you, except a father's blessing. Take it if you wish, but it is worth little."

"Not to me," Roran told him, eyes filling with tears. "I would be honored to receive it."

"Then do, and go in peace." Garrow pressed a kiss to Roran's forehead. Then he turned towards her, and raised his voice. "Do not think that I have forgotten you, Nari. Though these are words I would normally reserve for a son, they will serve both of you equally well. And more than that, you will need them now that you are about to enter this world as adults. Head them, and they will serve you well." He paused to stare at them sternly before continuing.

"First, let no one rule your mind or body. Take special care that your thoughts remain your own, rather than swayed by honeyed words. If you do not, even a free man may be bound tighter than any slave. Give men your ear, weigh their thoughts, but do not give them your heart, for no man is without fault. Show respect for those in power, but do not follow them blindly. Judge with logic and reason, but comment not. Consider none your superior, whatever their rank or station in life. Treat all fairly, or they will seek revenge. Be careful with your money. Hold fast to your beliefs, and others will listen.

"Of the affairs of love, my only advice is to be honest. That's your only tool to unlock a heart or to gain forgiveness. That is all I have to say." Garrow seemed slightly self-conscious as he finished, but Nari knew she would hold his words close to her heart.

Nari and Roran walked to Carvahall in a somber silence. It was still early when they reached the town. Baldor was at the stone forge, working two of the large bellows. Horst and a man that must be Dempton stood next to a long table near the door.

Dempton had a bright red mustache and a bright smile. "Roran! I'm glad you came. There's going to be more work than I can handle with my new grindstones. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Do we leave soon?" Roran hefted his pack up.

"I've a few things to take care of first, but we'll be off within the hour." Dempton turned to her. "Ah, this must be Nari. With looks like yours, you must be a heartbreaker. Bet you'll appreciate not having your cousin around to chase the men off," the man laughed. Nari forced a smile. The man was friendly, and normally Nari would have liked him. Indeed, she did feel easier about Roran going to work for him. These were not normal circumstances, though, and she could not bring herself to like the man who was stealing Roran away. The man quickly turned his attention to Roran, however, so Nari didn't have to worry about offending him.

"They're ready to go," Horst finally interrupted. "You can take them whenever you want to."

Nari bit her lip. "I should go," she murmured to Roran. He looked down at her in shock.

"Aren't you going to stay awhile?" Nari smiled wryly.

"There's nothing for me to do, and I'm not going to stand around until you go," she teased lightly, trying not to cry.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we'll see each other for a few months."

This is the last time we'll see each other, period.

"You'll be back here before you know it," Nari told him, trying to smile. "Take care, and come back soon." She hugged Roran tightly, and then left the shop. Pressing her back to the shop for a moment, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Then she set off deeper into Carvahall. If this was the last time she'd be here, she wanted to remember it exactly as it was. The streets were mostly empty, but there were a few people moving around in the early morning light. Not quite so early as she'd thought, she realized when she glanced upwards.

As she was about to turn a corner, she heard something that froze her in her tracks. Voices held in conversation weren't normally a cause for alarm, but one of the voices was almost a hiss and sounded oily and smooth. It was like nothing Nari had ever heard before, but her instincts were screaming danger. Nari listened to her instincts; it was the only thing that had kept her alive in the Spine. She listened intently, not daring to breathe.

"When did this happen?"

"About three months ago," someone answered. Nari quickly identified the man as Sloan, and frowned.

"Are you sure? We would hate to think you had made a mistake. If that were so, it would be most...unpleasant." Nari shuddered, wondering who these two people were. How many people were powerful or influential enough to dare to threaten someone like that? Only people that worked for the Empire, Nari was sure.

The dragon! It came to her in a flash. Strangers in Carvahall, making inquiries, working for the Empire. They were searching for the dragon! Sloan's next words confirmed her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She had it then. I'm not lying. It was blue with white veins going through it. She had it in her sled when she came back to town." Sloan said something else, but she did not catch it. The blood was pounding in her ears. He's telling them about the egg, she thought.

"Your information has been most helpful. You will not be forgotten." Sloan said something again, but it was too low. Nari thought he'd probably rather these strangers did forget him. She heard a rustle that sounded as if something was rushing away. Taking a deep breath, she glanced around the corner. Two tall men stood in the street, dressed in long black cloaks. Their clothes were fine; on their shirts were insignias intricately wrought with silver thread. They were definitely working for the Empire. Hoods shaded their faces, and their hands were covered by gloves. There were sheaths strapped to their waists. The strangest thing, Nari thought, was that their backs were oddly humped, as though their clothes were stuffed with padding.

Nari shifted slightly, feeling her legs aching at remaining in one position for so long. The strangers both stiffened, swiveling around and dropping into crouches. Nari felt her heart begin to race, like a deer that had been sighted by a wolf. Her eyes were locked with the space beneath their hoods, though she could not see their faces. She knew they could see her face, and that was the worst of it all. She struggled to move, to scream, to do anything, but _she couldn't move_.

"Nari!" She jumped as her name was called, suddenly able to move again. The strangers froze in place and hissed. "Nari!" It was Brom's voice. She wanted to cry out, to warn him, but then the strangers gave her one last look before slipping away. Nari collapsed to the ground, feeling sick. "You look sick, are you well?" Brom demanded, helping her sit up. Nari swallowed, nodding.

"I just got very dizzy for a moment. It's passed now, but I think you might be right. I think I might be getting sick," Nari lied as she pulled herself up and stood shakily.

"You'll recover," Brom soothed, "but perhaps it would be best if you went home." Saphira, her mind reminded her.

"Aye, it would be." She said swiftly.

"Allow me to escort you to the road. I'm sure you will feel better by the time you arrive." Nari didn't protest as Brom took her arm and led her away at a quick pace. She wanted as far from those men as she could get. Still, she cast a curious glance at him. Why should he think she'd feel better by the time she got home if she was 'feeling sick'? He noticed. "The fresh air will do you good," he soothed. She nodded and let it go.

When they reached the road, Brom turned to her with serious eyes.

"Hurry home. It wouldn't be wise to tarry." She nodded and turned to go. He caught her hand, stalling her. His hand fell away when she turned back, but her glove went with it. "Clumsy of me," Brom apologized, picking the glove up. "I just wanted to ask if you'll be back in town next week."

"I don't know," Nari said hesitantly, reaching for the glove. Her right hand was dirty, but the silver was bright and she needed her gloves to keep it covered.

"A shame. Well, I suppose I'll see you the next time Garrow allows you to leave the farm." Brom reached out to hand her the glove. When she clutched it, he abruptly close his hand over her wrist and twisted. She gasped, the glove falling from her hand. The silver mark shone through the dirt, and Brom's eyes glowed. Still, he said nothing as Nari scooped up the glove and tugged it on. Then she turned and left, walking quickly.

Brom _knows._ From the look in his eyes, she had no doubt he'd recognized the brand. He _knew._

Today settled it. Two very dangerous strangers in town, working for the Empire and searching for the egg. Brom recognizing the Rider's mark and therefore knowing about Saphira.

It was time to go.

She ran as fast as she could, refusing to stop even when her chest tightened so much she struggled to breathe. She stopped only when the farm came into sight, slowing to a walk. Garrow would question everything if she arrived at a run or out of breath. Her uncle stood by the barn with the horses. She walked up to him, steadying herself.

"Uncle," she called. He turned, eyes sad.

"Nari." She took a breath.

"I've decided to go hunting for a week or so," she lied.

"We've plenty of meet yet," Garrow observed. She swallowed. She had made sure to hunt rabbits and squirrels while she spent time with Saphira, so that her uncle would not go hungry after she left.

"Yes," she agreed, "but with the snow, the deer will be easier to track. And we'll need a stock in case there's another blizzard." Garrow stared at her.

"Go on and get your things, Nari," Garrow said sadly. Feeling uneasy, Nari headed to her room. Double-checking, she found nothing else in her room that she wished to take with her. She did scoop her blanket from her bed into her pack, carefully folded. Then she put her pack onto her back, grabbed her bow and arrows, and headed out. To her surprise, she found Garrow out in the main room, another pack at his feet. He stared at her sadly.

"You're far too much like your mother, Nari," he told her quietly. "When my sister was eighteen years old, she started to grow restless. She loved the stories the Traders brought about kings and lords and ladies. Of gold and riches, of eating feasts at every meal. Her head was up in the clouds, and I knew it could lead to no good. So when she came back from Morn's acting strangely a year later, when I heard that there had been a rich man doing the king's work there that day, I knew what she had planned. When her things started disappearing in that next week, when she started humming as she worked, I knew what was going to happen. I didn't stop her. I didn't even tell her that I knew what she was doing. I just let her leave with that man without a word. My biggest regret is that I never told her goodbye." He stared at her for a long moment in silence. She stared back, tears pricking her eyes. "I know it's not a man with you. In that way, you're smarter than your mother was. But I know there's something. Maybe I can't stop you, but I can tell _you_ goodbye." Nari bit her lip and rushed forward, hugging him fiercely. He tightened his arms around her, then let her go. He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I've a few more of your mother's things here. Some from before she left, and some that she left with me after you were born. There's also a bit of money in there, just as I gave to Roran."

"Thank you, Uncle," Nari whispered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Nari."

Then she turned, leaving.

Reaching out to Saphira, Nari called her urgently.

 _Saphira! We're leaving now!_ Focusing hard, Nari sent her the image of the clearing surrounded by brambles that Nari had hid in often as a child.

 _I come._ Saphira's reply was dim, as though she'd gone away to hunt. Saphira's voice was soothing, gentling the ragged edges of Nari's grief. _  
_

They met at the clearing, and Nari hung the pack that Garrow had given her on one of the thick spikes on Saphira's back.

 _Will you hold this for me? The things inside belonged to my mother._

 _I will protect it with fang_ _and claw,_ Saphira promised. Nari pressed a hand to her snout in gratitude and then began walking, Saphira flying above her. Nari smiled up at her often, marveling at how Saphira flew just high enough that she looked like a bird to those below.

The strangers, once they'd found out that she'd run, would head south, towards the greater part of the Empire. It was the logical way out of the valley, the only way out, except through the Spine. But Nari knew she would not be safe, especially not trying to outrun the strangers. Every city and village would soon be on the lookout for Saphira.

The Spine had been her refuge for years, and it was somewhere even Galbatorix's armies feared. Nari knew she would be safe there, at least for a little while.

 _What happened?_ Saphira asked, curious. _I knew you wished to wait until after Roran left, but I thought perhaps we would stay until tomorrow._

 _Perhaps we would have,_ Nari began. _But there were strangers in Carvahall. They were looking for your egg, and Sloan told them about me._ She explained what had happened and felt a spike of fear go through Saphira.

 _We must leave here,_ Saphira said with sudden urgency. _Now!_

 _We are,_ Nari soothed.

 _Faster,_ Saphira demanded. Nari felt Saphira's roiling emotions, knowing only Nari's constant movement away from Carvahall prevented Saphira from swooping down and snatching her off the ground.

 _They will not find us here,_ Nari soothed. To calm Saphira, and to entertain herself as she walked, Nari began reciting the tale of Galbatorix's army going missing in the Spine. Saphira listened intently, some of her fear soothed away. Nari walked as far as she could, deep into the night. When she finally stumbled on her feet, her eyes too bleary to safely continue, she stopped in a clearing and called Saphira down.

 _I need to sleep,_ Nari told her. _I doubt they will be able to follow us this far, especially since they will have spent time asking Garrow where I went._

 _And if he tells them?_ Nari frowned at Saphira's suspicions.

 _He wouldn't. And even if he would, I headed south when I left the farm, as if I was heading towards Therinsford. It is where anyone would expect me to go, since it's the only way out of the valley except through the Spine. Even knowing I hunt here, no one would expect me to travel this way when the road to Therinsford is both faster and safer._ They fell silent for a moment and Nari felt her stomach complain. She had not eaten today. She would have to hunt for herself tomorrow.

 _Where will we go now?_ Saphira asked.

"I don't know," Nari admitted aloud. "One of Brom's books had a map in it, but Carvahall was as far north as it went. We could go west, towards the sea, but the moment we leave the forest, someone could see us and tell the king. The only thing east of here is the North Sea, which is too dangerous to attempt to cross. Plus, there is a city on the other side, and we could be seen. And we can't go south. Even staying here in the Spine is dangerous if we stay too long. It's the middle of winter, so we'll need shelter whatever we decide."

 _Perhaps a cave,_ Saphira suggested.

 _And risk running into bears? Even you would have trouble with those,_ Nari pointed out. Saphira sniffed, but didn't argue.

 _I can keep you warm,_ she said firmly, wrapping her body around the blanket Nari had laid down. Nari sighed and climbed into the cocoon. _I will drape my wing over you to guard you from snow, and the fire inside me will keep us warm._

 _Thank you, Saphira,_ Nari said. She curled up against the dragon's belly, and Saphira draped a wing over her. The darkness enveloped her, and the warmth began to build. _Tomorrow, we'll decide what to do._

Nari woke thinking the sky had fallen. An unbroken amount of blue stretched over her head and slanted to the ground. Still half asleep, she reached out tentatively and felt the material under her fingers. It was smooth like leather, but warm to the touch. It took her a long minute to realize what she was staring at.

"Saphira?" She reached out to the dragon with her mind and realized Saphira was still asleep. With a sigh, Nari stretched as much as she could under the wing before settling back down.

Her mind drifted to the issue of where they would go, but no solution presented itself. They could not go north, east or west, else they would find themselves stopped by the Sea. The only options available to them were to remain in the Spine and hope they were not captured or to head south and hope they were not captured.

Nari nudged Saphira in the side once she felt the first trickle of awareness. Saphira stirred and lifted her wing to admit a torrent of sunshine. Nari squinted as the snow momentarily blinded her. Beside her, Saphira stretched like a cat and yawned, flashing rows of white teeth.

 _Can you fly up and see if you can find a small stream or pool? We'll need water,_ Nari asked her. Saphira launched herself into the air, and began to glide smoothly. Nari glanced at her longingly before turning to her belongings. Carefully, she spilled both packs onto the ground. Her own belongings tumbled from the first pack, all of the things which she had deemed essential, but which Garrow could manage without.

In the second pack, however, were the supplies Garrow and her mother had given her. The small pouch of coins was tied securely. She set that and several other basic essentials aside as she examined the rest of the pack. A few dresses, one very fine. Several pairs of soft leather pants and shirts. Holding the clothing against herself, Nari was surprised to find that she and her mother were about the same size. Her mother had been a bit more muscular than Nari, making the clothes slightly baggier, and Selena had been an inch or so taller. Her mother had also been older though, so hopefully Nari would gain more height as time went on. There were several tomes mixed into the pack as well, though Nari set those aside to explore later. Beneath the tomes and the clothing lay a larger book. Opening the pages, Nari realized it was hand-written. Flipping pages, Nari saw the names Garrow and Horst show up more than once. Then, when she found a drawing of the farm, she realized who had written it.

Nari blinked, shutting the book, clutching it tightly. Her mother's words beckoned, but Nari slipped it back into the bottom of the pack and piled the books on top of it. The pack Garrow had given her was larger than hers, and Nari was sure it could fit everything inside it except her sleeping blanket. Instead of doing so, however, she divided the supplies up into the two packs. The more expensive dress and several items that were more precious or sentimental were put into her mother's pack with the books. Her blanket, knife, waterskin, flint, and other essentials would go in the pack she carried with her, so that she could have them at a moment's notice.

 _I've found a small pool,_ Saphira alerted her. _It looks clear and there are small fish swimming here._

 _It sounds like a good spot for breakfast, then,_ Nari mused. Saphira led her there, and Nari knelt next to the pool. Setting her knife aside, she filled her water jug and took a hearty drink. Then she spent the next few hours catching fish and cooking them over a small fire.

As she waited, she filled Saphira in on her thoughts.

 _Staying here might be safest, but I don't think it's an option. You will grow larger, and you might be seen while you fly. Even if the armies are afraid of the Spine, the king will not accept their excuses for long. He will hunt us, and we will be trapped here. Our best hope is to head south, perhaps to Surda. He could not hunt us there, not without being attacked himself. If they did attack him, it might give us time to escape.  
_

 _We must wait until the strangers are gone,_ Saphira cautioned.

 _They will have spoken with my uncle yesterday, or perhaps they will do so today. By tomorrow, they will surely have realized that we have fled. They will head south, either in search of us or to alert the king. Tomorrow, we should head south again. That way we will be at least two days behind them._ Saphira hummed her agreement and Nari settled in to eat.

The next day, they started south at a slower pace than the one they'd used heading north. It wouldn't do to arrive before the strangers were well and truly gone. They stopped at midday so that Nari could eat. While Nari caught, skinned, and cooked a rabbit, Saphira went hunting.

When Saphira had been gone beyond the rage of their contact for over an hour, Nari began to worry. Packing her bags and dousing the fire, Nari began to jog in the direction Saphira had flown.

She had gone half a league by the time she was able to contact Saphira again.

 _Are you well?_ Nari demanded, pressing her fear and concern through their link.

 _I am._

 _Why were you gone so long?_

 _While I was hunting, I was spotted by the old one._ An image came through Saphira's mind. It was Brom, an ugly wound on the side of his head. A short sword hung at his belt in a brown sheath. He stared at Saphira, undisguised awe clear in his eyes.

 _You managed to get away?_

 _No, he is with me._

 _What? Why?_

 _Because of the slaughter at Doru Areaba._

 _What?_

No matter how many times Nari questioned her, Saphira would say no more. Frowning, Nari made a new camp in the first clearing she found. She kept a watch on how strong the connection with Saphira was, tracking the pair as they slowly inched closer to her spot.

An hour later, Saphira dove from the sky. A rustle of bushes alerted Nari to Brom's accompanying presence. She stood to greet him, eyes narrowed.

He didn't say anything at first, his eyes scanning her form for injuries.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked finally, frowning at her. She frowned back at him.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was concerned. Fortunately, I found your tracks before I could go too far. After the state in which I found your farm," Nari frowned, confused, and Brom paused. "When did you leave?"

"Two days ago, right after I got home," Nari answered cautiously.

Brom stared at her, face solemn and drawn.

"Garrow is dead."

"What?" Nari demanded. "You lie!"

"The Ra'zac went to your farm to find you yesterday. I followed them, but they had a head start. By the time I arrived, they were gone. The farm burned and Garrow was on the brink of death. I managed to get him back to the village, but there was little Gertrude could do for him by then but to ease his passing."

Nari shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"No," she insisted. "He didn't know anything about her. I didn't tell him anything. Why would they kill him for nothing?"

"Perhaps they thought he did know. Perhaps they knew he didn't but didn't care. Whichever it was, Galbatorix will not be pleased that they killed him; he would have ordered them to take him prisoner to draw you to his side," Brom said quietly. Nari swallowed, turning away. Tears built in her eyes and Saphira growled at the scent of them. She could not bring herself to care. The weight of the grief crushed her, the guilt pressing her down farther, until she felt as though she would suffocate. Losing Marian, who had been the closest thing Nari had to a mother, had been horrible. This pain was worse, because Nari knew that it was her fault.

 _If we'd stayed on the farm, if we'd warned him, he would not be dead._ Nari remembered how he'd watched with acceptance as she'd left the farm, not knowing why or what she abandoning him to, and a choking cry escaped her mouth.

"Nari," Brom began, trying to comfort her.

"Don't," Nari commanded abruptly. She rose, stalking off into the trees. She headed for the stream, tears streaming down her face. _Saphira,_ _I don't know what to do. Thinking I'd have to leave them forever was one thing, but I comforted myself with the thought that they'd be safer that way. I was such a fool._

 _This was not your fault, Nari,_ Saphira whispered.

 _I left! I abandoned him there to die!_

 _We could not know that these creatures would be so cruel as to kill him without reason. They are monsters to kill innocents in their lust for suffering._ Nari felt the searing anger burning through Saphira, and felt a hidden anger in herself rise to meet it.

 _Are we strong enough?_ Nari did not have to explain herself; the dark meaning of her words was clear enough to the two of them.

 _We will be,_ Saphira growled.

 _We will be,_ Nari echoed.

Determined, Nari washed the tears from her face and headed back to the clearing. Brom looked up from staring at the fire. His eyes were sad, but he said nothing.

"What do you know about the men who killed my uncle?" Brom stared at her for a moment.

"They are called the Ra'zac. No one knows if that's the name of their race or what they have chosen to call themselves. Either way, if they have individual names, they keep them hidden. The Ra'zac were never seen before Galbatorix came to power. He must have found them during his travels and enlisted them in his service. Little or nothing is known about them. However, I can tell you this: they aren't human. When I glimpsed one's head, it appeared to have something resembling a beak and black eyes as large as my fist — though how they manage our speech is a mystery to me. Doubtless the rest of their bodies are just as twisted. That is why they cover themselves with cloaks at all times, regardless of the weather."

Nari swallowed hard, but something caught her attention. When had Brom seen the Ra'zac's head?

"As for their powers, they are stronger than any man and can jump incredible heights, but they cannot use magic. Be thankful for that, because if they could, you would already be in their grasp. I also know they have a strong aversion to sunlight, though it won't stop them if they're determined. Don't make the mistake of underestimating a Ra'zac, for they are cunning and full of guile." He paused. "You intend to hunt them?"

"Yes," Nari said steadily. "How many of them are there?"

"As far as I know, only the two you saw. There might be more, but I've never heard of them. Perhaps they're the last of a dying race. You see, they are the king's personal dragon hunters. Whenever rumors reach Gabatorix of a dragon in the land, he sends the Ra'zac to investigate. A trail of death often follows them." Nari frowned.

"They weren't looking for a dragon, though. They were looking for her egg."

"Indeed," Brom agreed. "Why don't you tell me where you got the egg and how you raised-" he paused, clearly expecting her to fill in the rest of his sentence.

"Saphira," Nari told him quietly. A peculiar expression crossed Brom's face. He ground the butt of his staff into the earth with such force his knuckles turned white. Nari eyed him in surprise, puzzled and, to her own surprise, defensive. "Of all the names you gave me, it was the only one she liked. I think it suits her."

"Indeed, it does," said Brom. There was something in his voice Nari struggled to identify; it sounded like a mixture of grief and wonder.

Quickly, Nari told him about finding Saphira's egg and raising her. When at last she stopped speaking, she realized how low the sun was getting and began to cook her dinner.

"You're right; I doubt anyone from Carvahall saw Saphira. The Ra'zac must have had a source of information outside of this valley, one who is probably dead by now." Brom paused for a moment. "You have had a hard time and done much. I'm impressed with how well you've managed, but it strikes me that help would not be unwelcome." Nari saw him fingering his pack. "Anyway," he added, his tone amused, "I'm not going to stay behind while some stripling gets to run around with a dragon." The wink he tossed her took the bite from his words, and Nari smiled faintly. A frown quickly overtook the smile.

"It will be dangerous," she warned. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"More for you than for me," he warned, fingering the sword at his waist. She nodded in admittance.

"I'd be glad for the help," she told him quietly.


	6. Suspicion

**Thank you all for your continued support! I look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter!**

 _She watched from above as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had hair as dark as night or as blinding as the sun and held tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures with lances formed two lines, facing each other on either side of the ship. Four figures remained in a group away from the lines, though she could not see their faces. One of the women stepped forward, something in her arms. She set it down on the ground before hugging the other woman and one of the men. Then she walked to the boat, the other man at her side. They stood on the deck of the ship and faced the shore while the figures with the lances followed them. The remaining man and woman stood alone on the pebble beach, the only ones who had not boarded the ship. The man threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars, out into the flat, empty land beyond. The vision clouded, then, but just before it disappeared, Nari glimpsed dragons circling in the sky above._

With a jolt, Nari sat up, bumping her head against Saphira's wing. With a sigh, she lay back down.

Then the memory of Garrow's death crashed down on her. She buried her face in the blanket and cried quietly into the warmth. It felt good just to lie there for awhile, to hide from the world outside. Eventually the tears stopped, and Nari's thoughts moved to other matters.

How had Brom known so much about the Ra'zac?

A soft groan came, and Nari poked Saphira. The wing lifted, revealing Brom's stretching figure.

"Good morning," Brom greeted. She nodded at him quietly, heading into the trees. When she returned, Brom was making breakfast. They ate quickly once it was done, trying to consume the food before it lost its warmth. When they finished, they washed their bowls with snow and placed them back in Brom's pack. Then, Brom pulled a long strip of leather to lie in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll need a saddle once Saphira is big enough to ride. Otherwise, riding her will tear your legs up. We don't have the time or tools to make a proper one, but there was a type of saddle Riders used when speed and flexibility were important, though they weren't nearly as comfortable. Pay attention, now. Someday you may have to do this for yourself."

Nari bent down beside him to watch carefully as he worked. With Saphira's permission, Brom measured her neck and chest. Then he cut five bands out of the leather and outlined a dozen or so shapes on the hides. Once the pieces had been sliced out, he cut what remained of the hides into long cords. Brom used the cords to sew everything together, but for each stitch two holes had to be bored through the leather. Nari helped with that. Intricate knots were rigged in place of buckles, and every strap was made extra long so the saddle would still fit Saphira in the coming months. The main part of the saddle was assembled from three identical sections sewn together with padding between them. Attached to the front was a thick loop that would fit snugly around one of Saphira's neck spikes, while wide bands sewn on either side would wrap around her belly and tie underneath Taking the place of stirrups were a series of loops running down both bands. Tightened, they would hold Nari's legs in place. A long strap was constructed to pass between Saphira's front legs, split in two, and then come up behind her front legs to rejoin with the saddle. Tiredly, Brom put the saddle on Saphira and checked to see that the straps fit. He made a few small adjustments, then took it off, satisfied.

"Thank you," Nari told Brom, eyes shining. He managed a weary smile.

"It should serve you well; the leather's sturdy enough. Saphira is growing by the day. In a week or so, she should be strong enough to carry you without trouble."

"We should leave tomorrow," Nari murmured, staring at the fire. Brom nodded easily.

"We're going to need horses," he mentioned. Nari frowned.

"I have a bit of money, but not enough, and I'd prefer not to steal if we don't have to." Brom smiled at her faintly, amused. Nari got the impression he was laughing at her.

"Before we set out on this venture, remember that the Ra'zac are the king's servants. They will be protected wherever they go. Laws do not stop them. In cities, they'll have access to abundant resources and willing servants. Also keep in mind that nothing is more important to Gabatorix than recruiting or killing you — though word of your existence probably hasn't reached him yet. The longer you evade the Ra'zac, the more desperate he'll become. He'll know that every day you'll be growing stronger and that each passing moment will give you another chance to join his enemies. You must be very careful, as you may easily turn from the hunter into the hunted."

Nari nodded with a sigh.

"I do understand. I'd still prefer not to steal if we don't have to. The Ra'zac might have unlimited funds, but the people and farmers in the area don't." Brom nodded his allowance.

"We'll head for Therinsford to get the horses. They'll be cheaper there, and I've a bit of money that I saved away. It's our luck that we won't need to buy food." Nari blushed at the implied praise.

It took them two days to retrace their steps and skirt Carvahall. Along the way, Nari asked Brom more about dragons, Riders, and the Ra'zac. With each word he spoke, her suspicions grew. How did he know so much? How did the grumpy storyteller know how to make a Rider's saddle? Why was he so comfortable around Saphira, who could kill him with one swipe of her claws?

Dread began piling in her stomach, leaving an awful taste in her mouth. This was Brom, who had taught her to read. Brom, who told her stories about the Riders. Brom, who soothed her tears away when she'd skinned her knee near his home. Brom, who would sneak her sweets when Garrow and Marian had not been able to afford them. She didn't want to believe that he could mean her ill. But the evidence was piling up. It was as though, she had begun to realize, he had spent time around dragons. But the only dragon still alive was the king's dragon.

She said nothing to Brom, not daring to bring it up for now, but she'd had to turn away from him more than once as he'd revealed knowledge he shouldn't have known.

Therinsford came into sight at dusk on the third day. They decided to camp for the night, and enter into town the next day. Saphira curled up beside her next to the fire, and Nari leaned against her belly welcoming the warmth. Brom sat on the other side of the fire, whittling two long sticks. He suddenly threw one at Nari, who caught it out of reflex as it whirled over the crackling flames. She blinked down at the stick in confusion.

"Defend yourself!" barked Brom, standing.

"What?" Glancing down at the stick, Nari saw that it had been shaped to look like a sword. Rising cautiously, Nari gripped the 'hilt'. They faced each other for a moment, then Brom charged, swinging his stick. Nari tried to raise the stick in time to block the attack but was too slow. A sharp pain radiated from her ribs, and she doubled over. Glancing at him, she lunged, trying to imitate his attack. When Brom easily parried the blow, she tried again. This time, Nari swung the stick toward Brom's head, but anticipated his block and twisted it at the last moment to aim at his side. The solid smack of wood striking wood resounded through the camp.

"Improvisation — good!" exclaimed Brom, eyes gleaming. Nari began to smile at the pleased tone. Then his arm moved in an unexpected blur, and there was an explosion of pain on the side of Nari' s head. She crumpled to the ground, dazed.

A splash of cold water roused her back to alertness, and she sat up, sputtering. Her head was ringing and there was dried blood on her face. Brom stood over her with a pan of water, clumps of unmelted snow floating in the water.

"Ow," she whimpered. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" Nari pushed herself up from the ground, feeling dizzy and unsteady.

Brom arched an eyebrow. "Oh? A real enemy wouldn't soften his blows, and neither will I. Should I pander to your incompetence so you'll feel better? I don't think so." He picked up the stick that Nari had dropped and held it out. "You're fond of proving that you are as capable as a boy; I've seen you. You learned how to use a bow when you were 7. You'll learn this too, or you may as well hand Saphira over to the king yourself. Now, defend yourself!"

Nari took a breath, determined not to let his taunts get her angry, and readied herself again. This time, Brom began to shout advice.

"Pull your arms in! Keep your knees bent!" Sometimes he paused to show Nari exactly how to execute a certain move, then resumed striking at her. "Do it again, but this time _slowly_!" They slid through the forms with exaggerated motions before returning to their furious battle. Nari learned to dodge and block quickly, the pain was an excellent motivator, but no matter what she tried, she could not hold Brom off for more than a few blows. Worse, none of her blows even came close to landing.

When they finished, Nari flopped down next to Saphira with a groan. She was sure she would have bruises everywhere, and the sting of wood on flesh had still not faded.

Saphira let out a long coughing growl and curled her lip until a formidable row of teeth showed.

 _What's wrong?_ Nari demanded, concerned.

 _Nothing_ , Saphira replied. _It's funny to see a hatchling like you beaten by the old one._ She made the sound again, and Nari blushed as she realized that Saphira was laughing.

 _The others wouldn't have agreed to teach me to use a sword before, even if I'd asked. They don't believe females are strong enough._ Trying to preserve some dignity, Nari rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

The next day, Nari woke aching. The welts where Brom had struck her had turned into bruises, and her arms and legs moved stiffly, as though they were made of wood rather than flesh. Brom looked up from where he was making breakfast and grinned.

"How do you feel?" He teased. Nari rolled her eyes at him and headed into the woods towards the stream. The first thing Nari did was to cut her hair. Her long, dark brown hair was a hindrance now. The Empire would be looking for a girl, not a boy. Then she wrapped a long piece of cloth tightly around her breasts, flattening them as best she could, before dressing in her men's clothing.

Staring down at herself in the stream, she nodded in satisfaction. She looked, she thought, like a younger Roran, though her eyes were blue instead of gray.

Heading back to camp, she saw Brom do a double-take when he saw her.

 _Why have you cut your head-fur?_ Saphira asked, moving her muzzle to sniff Nari's hair. Nari raised a hand to stroke her neck.

"They'll be looking for a girl, not a boy. This will be safer," Nari explained aloud. Brom grunted behind them, and she turned to look at him. He was no longer looking at her, eyes locked on the fire. Trying to draw his attention, she spoke again in a teasing tone. "Besides, questions would be asked about a girl with bruises covering her, even if she's traveling with family. Most people seem to think the boys deserve whatever beatings they get." Instead of smiling, Brom frowned deeper and did not look up. She frowned and turned away with a sigh. Whatever had affected his mood, she could not think. It was just another piece to the riddle.

 _We will reach Therinsford today, I think,_ she told Saphira. _You'll need to be more careful now that we're getting closer to towns. Just like in Carvahall, we can't let anyone see you._

 _I do not like being away from you. Servants of the Empire could be hiding anywhere._

 _I do not like being away from you, either. I'll be careful if you will, and we will be together again before nightfall. This, I promise._

 _Good,_ Saphira hummed.

After breakfast, their camp was quickly packed. They traveled swiftly, hoping to reach Therinsford before noon. An hour later, the road widened and they began to see smoke.

"You'd better tell Saphira to fly ahead and wait for us on the other side of Therinsford," Brom began. Nari opened her mind, letting Saphira hear as she did. "She has to be careful here, otherwise people are bound to notice her."

 _It's time, Saphira,_ Nari said.

 _Remember your promise._ Overhead, Saphira circled once before moving higher and soaring away.

"Have you chosen a name to go by?" Brom asked gruffly.

"Eragon, I think," Nari told him quietly. He met her gaze for the first time since he'd noticed her hair, an approving glint in his eyes.

"Very fitting," he told her. "It will do for smaller towns, I think. Larger cities will know more history, however, so we may have to choose a more inconspicuous name if ever we need to enter one."

Entering Therinsford, Nari couldn't help but wrinkle her nose faintly. Though Therinsford was larger than Carvahall, it was a mess. Houses were aligned in no particular order and constructed haphazardly.

The Anora River ran alongside the town, guarding one of its sides. There was only a single, stout bridge to provide passage across the river. An unkempt, greasy man stepped from behind a bush as they approached, barring their way.

"You c'n stop right there. That's mah bridge, and ya gotta pay t' get over," the grimy man sneered, attempting to pull his too-small shirt down over his dirty belly. Nari scowled, opening her mouth to refute him, but Brom stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"How much?" Brom answered, reaching for his money bag.

"Five crowns," the man said, grinning through cracked lips. Brom handed the coins over wordlessly.

"Thank'ee much," the man said, voice mocking as he stepped out of their way.

Brom tugged her forward by the shoulder. As they got closer to the man, he let her go. Suddenly, he stumbled, falling against the man. Both men collided with the railing of the bridge, and the man shoved Brom away from him.

"Watch y're step!" the man snarled, stalking away. Brom murmured an apology. Nari glared back at the grimy man, hissing curses at him, and a moment later Brom was next to her once again.

"You let him skin you alive," Nari accused as soon as the man was out of earshot. "He probably didn't own the bridge, we could've shoved past."

"Probably," Brom murmured in agreement. Nari rolled her eyes and sighed. "But you can't argue with all of the fools in the world. It's easier to let them have their way, then trick them when they are not paying attention." He opened his hand, and Nari could see many coins in his hand. Nari gasped, feeling a grin make its way onto her face. "Anyone who gulls innocent travelers for a living ought to know than to carry such a large sum on his person. We should be off before he realizes that I cut his purse." Nari nodded, still smiling.

A young boy ran past and Brom called out to him.

"Do you know where we can buy horses," Brom asked. The boy stared at them with large, solemn eyes before silently pointing to a large barn at the edge of town. "Thank you," Brom said, tossing him a small coin.

As they entered the barn, Nari lifted her head and looked around. There were two long rows of stalls, and a back wall covered in saddles and harnesses. A man, not much older than Roran, stood at the end, brushing a beautiful white stallion.

"That's a beautiful animal," Brom said as they approached.

"Yes indeed. His names Snowfire, mine's Haberth," the young man introduced himself, offering his rough hand to them. When Nari accepted it, he shook her hand, and her whole body started shaking from the force. He waited a moment for their names, but continued when they didn't provide them. "Can I help you?"

"We need two horses and a full set of tack for both. The horses have to be fast and tough, as we'll be doing a lot of traveling," Brom answered. Haberth paused for a long moment.

"I don't have many animals like that, and the ones I do aren't cheap," he explained.

"Price is no object, we'll take the best you have," Brom said. Haberth nodded and silently tied the stallion to a stall. He went to the wall and started pulling down saddles and other items. He brought forth a light bay horse, and a roan. Nari watched the bay move, tugging against the rope.

"He's a little spirited, this one, but with a firm hand, you won't have any problems," Haberth said, gesturing to the bay. Nari reached towards the horse, but it shied away. Automatically, she reached forward with her mind to reassure it, as she would Saphira. She stiffened with surprise as she realized what she'd done, even as the horse calmed and looked at her with liquid brown eyes. She stared back at it.

"Two hundred crowns, and no less," Haberth was saying with a smile. Nari glanced up with surprise, unsure what had happened. Two hundred crowns for the supplies and the two horses? That was more of a theft than the man on the bridge!

Still, Brom counted out the money and offered it.

"Will this do?" Haberth glanced between the white stallion and the coins, clearly conflicted. It was then that Nari understood that Brom wished to buy the stallion instead of the roan. Finally, Haberth sighed.

"He is yours, though I go against my heart."

"I will treat him as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend," said Brom solemnly. Nari hid a smile.

"Your words gladden me," Haberth said, mollified. He helped them saddle the horses and bid them farewell. Once they were outside, Brom handed Snowfire's reins to Nari.

"Go to the far side of Therinsford and wait there." Nari frowned.

"Why?" Brom didn't answer, slipping away.

Nari hesitated. If Brom truly worked for the Empire, he would be sending word to them that he'd found her. He'd arrange for the trap that would capture her and Saphira both. Still, she could not follow him with the horses, which was likely why he'd left them in her care. She decided that she'd confront him soon; Saphira would be large enough to carry a passenger in about three days, at least according to what Brom had said. Then they would be able to flee if they needed to.

Content with the decision, Nari exited Therinsford with the two horses and waited by the edge of the road.

It didn't take Brom long to return, and they walked until Therinsford was hidden by trees. Once they were hidden, Brom stopped them.

"The Ra'zac definitely passed this way," Brom explained. "Apparently, they stopped here to pick up horses, as we did. I was able to find a man who saw them. He described them with many shudders and said that they galloped out of Therinsford like demons fleeing a holy man." Nari stared at him, surprised and relieved. He hadn't been reporting on her, then. There were still many questions, but at least she didn't need to worry about being ambushed in her sleep.

"They're in a hurry then," she said. Brom nodded. "We'll have to move faster if we want to catch up with them," Nari observed, turning to the bay.

"Take everything from your pack, put it into the saddlebags, and tie your pack on top," Brom instructed. She did so, grateful that her mother's bag was with Saphira. She was not ready to share that with Brom. Once she was finished, she awkwardly got into the saddle. It was strange; she'd only rode horses bareback before, and never for any distance. And the rides she'd been allowed in Carvahall, she'd had to ride sidesaddle.

"Alright?" Brom asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"You'll get used to it; it'll be good practice." He noticed that she was not reassured and spoke again, voice gentle. "We'll take it easy." Indeed they did. Brom gave her a few pointers about how to control the horse with the harness, and they started off at a slow pace. They soon found that she was a natural on a horse, and their pace increased. "Have you thought of a name for him?" Brom called.

"Dusk, I think," Nari called back. She'd considered Dawn for awhile, but his coloring looked more like shadows creeping than the approach of the sun.

The land disappeared under the horse's hooves, the countryside changed from fields to brambles and weeds. Tall rocks began to slant out of the ground and rosebushes lined the road, pulling at their clothes.

As Brom told her the history of Utgard, Nari contemplated what she would do after they found the Ra'zac. Revenge had seemed like the most obvious course once she'd found out about Garrow's death, even when it meant traveling to populated areas. Once she killed the king's servants, though, even if she caught them before they reported her presence to the king, if they hadn't already, Galbatorix would know about her. Perhaps she could flee on Saphira, but it would mean leaving Brom behind. If he was a servant of the Empire, her escape would be much harder, but leaving him would be much easier. If he wasn't, though, she would not leave him behind. She would not leave him as she had Garrow. It made her escape harder, though, if she could not fly away on Saphira. The king would put up wanted posters, and soldiers would be sent after her. No town or city would harbor her, for fear of earning the king's wrath.

As far as Nari could see, she had six options ahead of her, each as unpleasant as the next. She could turn herself over to Galbatorix, turn herself over to the Varden, seek shelter with the elves or the dwarves, flee to Surda, or attempt to flee across the sea.

For the atrocities he had committed against the Riders and the dragons, Nari refused to join Galbatorix.

The Varden would be little better, really. They'd want her to fight, just as Galbatorix would, and they'd want to be in control of her, to command her as they pleased. They would be afraid of her; who wouldn't be afraid of someone with a dragon at their command? Living among those who feared her would be no life to live. Surda would be no different from the Varden, though they were not currently fighting against Galbatorix's rule.

She didn't know enough about the elves or the dwarves to know if they would attempt to control her, or what they would want from her in exchange for their protection. She didn't even know if the _could_ protect her. After all, they had withdrawn from the battle, unable to defeat Galbatorix any more than the Riders had. Of course, the king had not been able to find them since, but how much of that was inability and how much of it was disinterest?

Fleeing across the sea wouldn't work either, not in the long run. There would be no boat they could hire that would take them, not once they knew what she was. And there would be no way to hide Saphira on a boat. Additionally, it would be impossible for Saphira to fly very far. From what Nari had heard of seas, they could be larger than the whole of Alagaësia. With no way to know where land was, and no way to find food, clean water, or shelter in the midst of the sea, they could not go that way.

Nari had gone over their options again and again in her mind, but had arrived at no real solution. Saphira had listened to her thoughts, but had never put forward an opinion. The only true response Nari had gotten to her thoughts was the feeling of blood-thirsty rage at any mention of Galbatorix. It was no help.

When the sun fell low, they finally reached the edge of the trees. Nari hissed in surprise as she stared out over the plains. Never had she seen so much empty space. There were no trees, or mountains, or hills, or houses. There was just a large expanse of dead grass, sweeping forward and disappearing on into the horizon. Nari rubbed a hand gratefully against Dusk's neck. It would have taken them far longer to cross this area on foot. Glancing up, Nari saw that the only thing hiding Saphira was the height at which she was flying.

"We wait until tomorrow to make the descent," Brom spoke, interrupting Nari's thoughts. "It's going to take most of the day, so we should camp now." Nari nodded.

"How long will it take to get across the plain?"

"Two or three days to a fortnight, depending on which direction we plan to go. Aside from the nomad tribes that roam this section of the plains, it's almost as uninhabited as the Hadarac Desert to the east," Brom answered. "We aren't going to find many villages here. However, to the south the plains are less arid and more heavily populated."

They left the trail, heading towards the Anora River. Nari swiftly dismounted her horse, petting Dawn's nose as Brom dismounted Snowfire. Nari picketed the bay, humming softly to it. Saphira landed, and Nari went to her instead. The last thing she wanted, Nari mused with a smile, was for Saphira to get jealous and eat her horse.

"Catch!" Brom shouted, throwing a newly carved wooden sword to her.

That round of sparring went better than the first, if only because her hair did not swing forward to block her sight. She still amassed a large collection of bruises and stinging welts, but she was getting better at blocking Brom's blows. When they were finished, Nari slumped down next to Saphira, exhausted. Just before she went to bed, Nari forced herself to rise and head away from the camp. She saw Brom politely turn in the opposite direction. Once as alone as she could get, Nari quickly stripped off her shirt, unwrapping the long bandage from her chest. To her dismay, a light bruise circled her chest where the binding had tightened as she'd breathed. With a grimace, she folded the bandage and put her shirt back on. The binding would not work for long periods, or often. She'd risk injuring herself badly.

The next morning, Nari made a promise to herself that she would let things happen as they would, and make her decision when it was time to do so. With that in mind, she rose with a sigh, stretching. Her whole body ached and felt like it had gone numb at the same time, making it hard to move. Her fingers were red and swollen, the skin cracking in some places.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," she admitted to Brom as they mounted their horses.

"I wouldn't push you so hard if I didn't think you were strong enough," Brom said. Nari glanced at him, her eyebrows knitted.

"For once, I don't think I'd mind being thought less of," Nari informed him. Saphira laughed, and Nari couldn't help but smile.

Dusk skittered nervously as Saphira approached, and Saphira eyed him with distaste. Nari was worried to see her fears confirmed; the dragon was getting jealous. She would have to ask Brom when Saphira would be strong enough for her to begin to ride the dragon. It should be soon, Nari thought.

 _Good,_ Saphira told her when she mentioned it. _For now, though, I will fly above you. There's nowhere to hide on these plains, so I'm not going to bother attempting to hide._

 _Be safe._

They stopped to rest at the point where their hill stopped and the plains began around midday. There, the road split into three. One road headed north, towards Ceunon, following the Anora River. The second headed straight out into the plains. The third curved south, though Nari didn't know where it ended. They bent at the roads, trying to discover which way the Ra'zac might have gone.

"Here," Brom called. Nari headed for him, examining the tracks which headed down the second road. Two horses, each carrying a rider of light weight. Nari would almost think the horses had been carrying children if she didn't know better.

"It seems they've gone to Yazuac," Brom said, frowning.

"Where's that?"

"Due east, and four days away, if all goes well. It's a small village situated by the Ninor River." He gestured at the Anora. "Our only supply of water is here. We'll have to replenish our waterskins before attempting to cross the plains. There isn't another pool or stream between here and Yazuac." They filled the waterskins, watered the horses, and drank as much as they could from the river. Saphira joined them and took several gulps of water. Fortified, they turned eastward and started across the plains.


	7. Danger

**Sorry about the delay! I've started back at college, so my updates are likely to be less often than they have been. I hope you enjoy!**

The next three days were miserable. A ceaseless wind followed them, bringing with it chapped lips, parched tongues, and burning eyes. Brom still insisted on sparring, despite the miserable weather and the exhaustion that plagued them both. He did allow them to keep the sessions short, though. At night, the wind only grew stronger. With no shelter, there was nothing to block it. They were able to sleep only because Saphira allowed them both to curl up under her wings.

Fires were difficult to make, the wind blowing it out before it could form every time Nari tried. To her silent frustration, Brom was usually able to make it burn after he fiddled with it, though he cursed furiously. Brisingr was not a curse Nari was familiar with, but perhaps it was a common one in the area where Brom had been born for he said it every time he fought with the fire.

The third day, things grew worse. The sky ahead of them was dark with thunderclouds, and Nari feared their chances without shelter.

Brom looked at the clouds and grimaced. "Normally I wouldn't go into a storm like that, but we're in for a battering no matter what we do, so we might as well get some distance covered." Nari nodded grimly and pushed on, bracing herself for what was ahead.

It was still calm when they reached the edge of the dark clouds. As they entered its shadow, Nari glanced up. There was a wild, untameable beauty about it that she couldn't help but marvel at. It reminded her of Saphira. At that thought, Nari's eyes widened and she swung around in her seat, startling her horse and Brom both.

" _Saphira! Land!_ " The shout came from both her voice and her mind, desperation tainting both. Brom's face grew pale.

"The wind," Brom warned hoarsely. Glancing forward, Nari saw a giant ripple race toward them through the grass, flattening it. It took her a second to realize that the wave was a tremendous blast of wind. Fear grew in Nari's heart and she glanced back towards Saphira again. She was diving towards the ground, but the wind was moving too fast.

As Nari watched, Saphira angled back the way they had come, to gain time. Suddenly, Nari felt the tempest's wrath strike her back like a hammer blow. Nari gasped for breath as the wind shoved her nearly out of her saddle. She clenched her hands and knees, clinging to the reins as a frenzied howling filled her ears. Dusk swayed and dug his hooves into the ground, mane snapping in the air. The wind tore at their clothes with invisible fingers while the air darkened with billowing clouds of dust.

Nari squinted, searching for Saphira. She saw Saphira land heavily and then crouch clenching the ground with her talons. The wind reached her just as she started to fold her wings. With an angry yank, it unfurled one of them and dragged her halfway into the air. Saphira hugged her other wing tightly to her side, fighting to keep it tucked close. For a moment she hung like that, half off the ground. Then the storm slammed her down, sending Saphira reeling. The wing she'd kept tucked against her unfurled, the wind taking advantage of Saphira's disorientation.

"No!" Nari cried, yanking Dusk around and urging him into a gallop. _Saphira! Try to stay on the ground! I'm coming!_ Nari felt a grim acknowledgment from her. As they neared Saphira, Dusk balked nervously. Nari snarled at him and leapt down and ran towards her. A strong gust pushed Nari off balance and she flew forward, landing on the ground hard. She pushed herself up and skidded forward, ignoring the deep scrapes in her skin.

A wing swinging past her head forced her to a stop. Saphira was only three yards away, but Nari could get no closer. Saphira struggled desperately to fold her wings, but the gale flung them this way and that. Getting an idea, Nari rushed toward her right wing. Before she could grab it, the wind caught Saphira again and she somersaulted over Nari's head. The spines on Saphira's back missed Nari's head by inches. Saphira clawed at the ground, trying desperately to stay down.

Nari didn't waste time, flinging herself on top of Saphira's left wing just as her wings began to lift again. The wing crumpled in at the joints and Saphira tucked it firmly against her body. Not wanting to give the wind a chance to tear the wing open again, Nari vaulted over Saphira's back and tumbled onto the other wing. Without warning, it was blown upward, sending Nari sliding to ground. She rolled, then jumped up and grabbed the wing again. Saphira started to fold it, and Nari pushed with all of her strength The wind battled with them for a second, but with one last surge they overcame it.

Relieved, Nari threw her arms around Saphira's neck, burying her head into the scales there. They leaned against each other, panting. Saphira trembled.

 _Are you alright?_

 _I think so,_ Saphira said after a moment's pause. _Nothing's broken. I couldn't do anything; the wind wouldn't let me go. I was helpless._ With a tremendous shudder, Saphira fell silent.

 _This is why we have each other,_ Nari told her. _I'll always be here for you, as you'll be her for me._

 _Yes,_ Saphira agreed, still shaken. Nari reached out to Dusk, who was standing with his back to the wind. He had not wandered off, but he stayed well away from Saphira. With her mind, Nari instructed the horse to return to Brom. She slipped up onto Saphira's back, determined to intervene immediately in case the wind managed to blow Saphira's wings out again.

 _We need to get to Brom,_ Nari told her. Saphira crept up the road, fighting the gale while Nari pressed herself tightly to Saphira's back.

When they reached Brom, he shouted over the storm, "Is she hurt?" Nari shook her head, and Brom looked relieved. Brom shouted something else, but Nari couldn't hear him.

"What?" Brom pointed at a dark curtain of rain sweeping toward them in rippling gray sheets.

"What else?" Nari demanded, exasperated. The stinging rain that reached them moments later was as cold as ice; before long they were drenched and shivering.

Lightning lanced through the sky, flickering in and out of existence. Mile-high blue bolts streaked across the horizon, followed by peals of thunder that shook the ground below. It was beautiful, but dangerously so. Here and there, grass fires were ignited by strikes, only to be extinguished by the pounding rain. The wild elements were slow to abate but, as the day passed, they began to wander elsewhere.

Once again the sky was revealed, and the setting sun glowed with brilliance. As beams of light tinted the clouds with blazing colors, everything gained a sharp contrast: brightly lit on one side, deeply shadowed on the other. Ordinary things took on an unearthly beauty, and the smell of the rejuvenated earth cleared their minds and raised their spirits. Saphira stretched, craning her neck, and roaring happily. The horses skittered away from her, but Nari and Brom smiled fondly.

Before the light faded, they stopped for the night in a shallow depression. With even Brom too exhausted to spar, they went straight to sleep.

Nari awoke well rested and content. The storm had moved further off in the distance, heading away. Saphira was sleeping behind her, the warmth and safety making Nari sleepier. She shifted, curling tighter into Saphira's warmth. Saphira hummed.

"Up, both of you," Brom barked. Nari frowned, but obeyed.

Although they had been able to partially refill the waterskins during the storm, they drank the last of their water that morning.

"I hope we're going in the right direction," Nari mumbled as she saddled Dawn. "Because we'll be in trouble if we don't reach Yazuac today." Brom, oddly enough, did not seem disturbed.

"I've traveled this way before. Yazuac will be in sight before dusk," Brom said confidently.

Nari laughed doubtfully. "Perhaps you can see something I don't. How can you know that when everything looks exactly the same for leagues around?"

"Because I am guided not by the land, but by the stars and sun," Brom answered. "They will not lead us astray. Come now, let us be off. It is foolish to conjure up woe where none exists. Yazuac will be there."

His words proved true. Saphira spotted the village first, but it was not until later in the day that Nari could see the dark bump on the horizon. Yazuac was still very far away; it was only visible because of the plain's uniform flatness. As they rode closer, a dark winding line appeared on either side of the town and disappeared in the distance.

"What is that?"

"The Ninor River," Brom answered. He pulled Snowfire to a stop, and Nari pulled up beside him.

"Saphira will be seen if she stays with us much longer," Nari warned. Brom scratched his chin and looked at the town.

"See that bend in the river? Have her wait there. It's far enough from Yazuac so no one should find her, but close enough that she won't be left behind. We'll go through the town, get what we need, and then meet her."

 _I don't like this,_ Saphira said. _This is irritating, having to hide all the time like a criminal._ Nari could not blame her, but they both knew what would happen if they were seen. Nari reminded Saphira of this, but still she grumbled as she flew away.

Eager for food and fresh water, they kept a swift pace. As they approached the small houses, they could see smoke from a dozen chimneys, and Nari smiled at the thought of somewhere warm and dry.

At first, Nari did not understand why her instincts were screaming at her. Then she glanced around more. There was no one in the streets and an abnormal silence enveloped the village. Nari glanced at Brom warily. By unspoken consent they stopped before the first house.

"There aren't any dogs barking," Nari commented. Her mind whirled suspiciously. Was this it? Was this the trap he was leading her into?

"No."

"That doesn't mean anything, though." She said, trying to soothe herself.

"...No." Brom didn't sound sure, and the suspicion in his voice allayed some of hers. There might still be trouble, but Nari didn't think he was the cause of it. Of course, he could be pretending.

"Someone should have noticed us by now."

'Yes."

'Then why hasn't anyone come out?"

Brom squinted at the sun. "Could be afraid." Nari admitted that was true.

"They could be." She hesitated. "And if it's a trap? The Ra'zac might be waiting for us."

"We need provisions and water."

"There's the Ninor."

"Still need provisions." Nari had to admit that was true. While there had been plenty of game to be found in the plains, and even more along the Ninor, meat would only take them so far.

"So we go in?"

Brom flicked his reins. "Yes, but not like fools. This is the main entrance to Yazuac. If there's an ambush it'll be along here. No one will expect us to arrive from a different direction."

"Around to the side, then?" Nari asked, relieved. Brom nodded and pulled out a deep red sword, resting the bare blade across his saddle. Nari strung her bow and nocked an arrow.

They trotted quietly around the town and entered it cautiously. The streets were empty, except for a small fox that darted away as they came near. The houses were dark and foreboding, with shattered windows. Many of the doors swung on broken hinges. The horses rolled their eyes nervously. Every sense in the horses, and in Nari too, were screaming danger.

It wasn't until the reached the center of town that Nari understood why.

"Gods above," she breathed, gripping her bow with white fingers.

A mountain of bodies rose above them, the corpses stiff and grimacing. Their clothes were soaked in blood, and the churned ground was stained with it. Slaughtered men lay over the women they had tried to protect, mothers still clasped their children, and lovers who had tried to shield each other rested in death's cold embrace. Black arrows stuck out of them all. Neither young nor old had been spared. But worst of all was the barbed spear that rose out of the peak of the pile, impaling the white body of a baby.

Tears blurred her vision, and she tried to look away. Her eyes kept being drawn back to the horrible pile of carnage. She stared into their open eyes, wondering what sort of monster could do something like this.

A crow dipped out of the sky, like a black shadow, and perched on the spear. It cocked its head and greedily scrutinized the infant's corpse. She gagged, turning away. She fumbled for her bow, but the nausea overwhelmed her and she threw up over Dusk's side.

Brom reached over and patted her back sympathetically.

"Do you want to wait for me outside Yazuac?" Brom asked when she was done, his voice gentle and without condescension. Still, she refused to run from this.

"No ... I'll stay," she murmured, wiping her mouth. "Did the Ra'zac..." She could not force out the words. Was this what her uncle had looked like? Had his corpse been disregarded as casually as this? Had he begged for mercy that didn't come? A soft moan of despair slipped from her mouth.

Brom bowed his head. "There are people in the world who enjoy the pain and suffering of others. They wear many faces and go by many disguises, but there is only one name for them: evil. There is no understanding it. All we can do is pity and honor the victims." Dismounting, Brom inspected the ground carefully. "The Ra'zac passed this way," he said slowly, "but this wasn't their doing. This is Urgal work; the spear is of their make. A company of them came through here, perhaps as many as a hundred. It's odd; I know of only a few instances when they have gathered in such..." He knelt and examined a footprint intently, words trailing off. With a sudden curse he ran back to Snowfire and leapt onto him.

"Ride!" he hissed tightly, spurring Snowfire forward. 'There are still Urgals here!" Nari's eyes widened and she urged Dusk into a gallop. They dashed past the houses and were almost to the edge of Yazuac when Nari's instincts began to scream at her. There was a flicker of movement to her right, then a giant fist smashed her out of the saddle. She flew backwards and crashed into a wall, keeping her tight hold on her bow only due to habit. Gasping and stunned, she staggered upright, one arm wrapped around her side.

An Urgal leered at her. The monster was tall, thick, and broader than a doorway, with gray skin and yellow piggish eyes. Muscles bulged on its arms and chest, which was covered by a too small breastplate. An iron cap rested over the pair of ram's horns curling from its temples, and a round shield was bound to one arm. Its powerful hand held a short, wicked sword.

Ahead of them, Nari saw Brom rein in Snowfire and start back, only to be stopped by the appearance of a second Urgal, this one with an ax. Desperation flooded Brom's face. He cried out to her even as he struck at the Urgal.

"Run, you fool!" As if on cue, the Urgal in front of Nari roared and swung its sword. Nari recoiled, dodging back with a startled yelp. The weapon whistled past her cheek, and she spun, fleeing back towards the center of Yazuac.

Just like a bear, she told herself. They're just bears who know how to use weapons, and can't be escaped by climbing a tree. She could hear the Urgal pursuing her, its heavy boots thudding against the ground with every step. Nari sent a desperate cry for help to Saphira, then forced herself to go even faster.

Despite Nari's best efforts, the Urgal gained ground rapidly. Just like a bear, Nari thought with grim amusement. With the Urgal almost upon her, Nari strung an arrow, spun to a stop, took aim, and released. The Urgal snapped up its arm and caught the quivering bolt on its shield. A bear wouldn't have done that, Nari thought in the split second before he was on her.

The next second, they'd collided, and fell to the ground in a confused tangle. Nari took advantage of the Urgal's shock to squirm away. She sprang to her feet and rushed back to Brom, who was trading fierce blows with his opponent from Snowfire's back.

Where are the rest of them, Nari wondered. Are these two the only ones left? A loud smack drew her attention, and Snowfire reared, whinnying. Brom doubled over in his saddle, blood streaming down his arm. The Urgal beside him howled in triumph and raised its ax for the death blow.

A desperate, horrified scream tore from Nari's throat, and she fired an arrow at it. The arrow whizzed by, scraping the Urgal's head and leaving a bloody furrow in its cheek. Its face twisted with rage. It roared towards her, slashing at her with its ax, but missed as Nari dived to the side and scrambled down a nearby alley.

She hoped it would follow her, hoped to get it away from Brom. Glancing over her shoulder, she found both Urgals following her. Again, she sent a desperate cry to Saphira. She felt Saphira's own desperation, and the furious way Saphira was flapping her wings. She was coming; the question now was whether she would get here in time.

Nari slipped into a narrow passageway between two houses, hoping it would be too narrow for the larger Urgals to follow, saw it was a dead end, and slid to a stop. Frantically, she tried to back out, hoping to find a better path, but the Urgals had already blocked the entrance. She retreated, but she saw now that the passage was just wide enough for them to fit. It was a tight squeeze, and they cursed her in their gravelly voices as the advanced, but they fit. She pressed her back against the dead end, glancing desperately from side to side, but there was no way out.

She knew, then, that she was going to die. Saphira would not make it in time, and Brom was injured badly. She would not be able to kill two Urgals before they were on her. She straightened, standing tall, feeling a burning, fire gathering from every part of her body. If she was going to die, she would not cower or beg. She reached back and grabbed an arrow. Raising her bow, she took aim, as she had done hundreds of times before. The Urgals laughed and lifted their shields, but she took no notice. The energy inside her burned, begging her to release her anger. She tried to think of some curse that would haunt them for the rest of their days, but her mind blanked. Then she thought of something, though she knew not what it meant. Smiling faintly, she shot, yelling, "Brisingr!"

The arrow hissed through the air, glowing with a crackling blue light. It struck the lead Urgal on the forehead, and the air resounded with an explosion. A blue shock wave blasted out of the monster's head, killing the other Urgal instantly. It reached Nari before she had time to get over her surprise. She flinched, but the wave passed through her without harm, dissipating against the houses.

Nari stood panting, then looked down at her bow. What...? Before she could finish the question, she saw the glow. Looking at her right palm, she saw the brand glowing like white-hot metal. It only lasted a few moments; even as she watched, it faded back to normal. Before she could register what had happened, she felt a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her limbs felt heavy and weak, as if she had not eaten for days. Her knees buckled, and she sagged against a wall, holding onto it desperately.

She didn't know how long it took for the strength to return to her limbs. Once it did, she staggered out of the alley, skirting the dead monsters.

She reached the main street, finding Dusk waiting for her. She smiled faintly, reaching to pat him. Her hands were shaking violently and her movements were jerky. Everything felt very far away, as if everything was happening to someone else. Still, she leaned against Dusk for a moment, praising him. Then she led him towards Snowfire and Brom.

Snowfire pranced by the corner of a house, looking ready to bolt or to fight, with his nostrils flared and ears flat against his head. Brom was still slumped motionless in the saddle. She reached for him first, ignoring the horse. She tried to press her fingers to his neck, but Snowfire's movements would not let her get close enough. Still, she could see his chest moving as he breathed. Instead, she reached out to Snowfire, soothing him with her mind. Finally, he calmed, allowing her to check the long, blood-soaked cut o the man's right arm. The wound bled profusely, but it was neither deep nor wide. Still, Nari knew it had to be bound before Brom lost too much blood. In order to do that, she would need to get Brom out of the saddle and onto the ground. She quickly removed his feet from the stirrups, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could.

Under normal circumstances, she would barely be able to hold him up, despite the muscle she'd gained from their fights. Now, with exhaustion still weighing on her, Brom proved too much for her to support. She stumbled, and his body dropped heavily to the ground.

A roar filled the air as Saphira dove out of the sky and landed in front of them, her wings raised as she hissed angrily. Her tail lashed, and Nari winced as it snapped overhead.

 _Are you hurt,_ Saphira demanded, rage emanating from her in waves.

"We're okay," Nari promised as she turned Brom onto his back.

 _Where are the ones who did this? I will tear them apart!_ A snarl leapt from her throat.

Nari shook her head. "They're already dead."

 _You killed them?_ If Nari hadn't been sure she would die at their hands, she might have been offended at the surprise in Saphira's voice.

"I'm not exactly sure how, but yes," Nari said tiredly. As she pulled rags from her bags to make a bandage for Brom, she explained what had happened since their entrance into Yazuac. Saphira was just as puzzled by the strange blue light as Nari was.

 _You have grown,_ Saphira commented.

 _Yes,_ Nari agreed as she cleaned and bandaged Brom's cut. _But is this for good or ill?_ Switching topics, Nari added _I wish we were still in Palancar Valley._ _There, at least, I knew what plants were good for healing. Here, I don 't have any idea what will help him._ With a sigh, she gathered Brom's red sword from the ground, wiped it clean, and returned it to the sheath on Brom's belt.

 _We should leave,_ Saphira warned. _There may be more Urgals lurking about._

 _Could you carry Brom? Your saddle will hold him in place, and you can protect him,_ Nari asked.

 _Yes, but I'm not leaving you alone,_ Saphira warned. Nari pressed a hand to her muzzle.

 _I feel safer with you close to me. Especially now, I would not ask it of you. Fly next to me, but let's hurry. You'll have to help me lift Brom._

Quickly, she tied the saddle Brom had made onto Saphira's back. Then, they turned to getting Brom into the saddle. Saphira snaked her head forward, catching the back of Brom's robe between her teeth. She picked him up like a cat would a kitten, arching her neck to deposit him onto her back. Nari slipped Brom's legs through the straps, tightening them on his legs.

The older man moaned and shifted, and Nari glanced up at him. Brom blinked down at her blearily, one hand going to his head. There was concern in his gaze.

"Did Saphira get here in time?" Nari shook her head.

"I'll explain later. You're injured; I bandaged it as best as I could, but you need to rest somewhere safe."

"Yes," Brom agreed, brushing his hand against his arm gingerly. "Do you know what happened to my...Ah, I see you found it." Nari smiled, tightening the straps.

"I did. Saphira's going to carry you and follow me by air," Nari explained, moving away. She tied Snowfire behind Dusk and mounted her horse.

"Are you sure you want me to ride her?" asked Brom "I can ride Snowfire." Nari shook her head.

"Not with that arm, you can't. You've lost a lot of blood. If you faint, you won't fall off with those straps holding you in." Brom nodded.

"I'm honored." He wrapped his good arm around Saphira's neck, and she took off in a flurry, springing high into the sky. Nari turned Dusk south, heading out of Yazuac. The trail led through a rocky area, veered left, and continued along the bank of the Ninor River. Ferns, mosses, and small bushes dotted the side of the path. It was refreshingly cool under the trees, but Nari found herself unable to enjoy it, jumping at shadows and rustling bushes. She stopped near the Ninor briefly to fill the waterskins and let the horses drink.

Inspecting the area, she found the Ra'zac's spoor, relieved that they were going in the right direction. Glancing up, she spotted Saphira circling overhead, keeping a keen eye on her.

While she rode, she thought. It was strange that there had only been two Urgals, especially when Brom's words had said more than a hundred has passed through. All of the villagers had been killed, and the village ransacked. Either all of the Urgals should have been gone, or there should have been many more.

Perhaps the ones they had encountered strayed from the group, or were left behind. Perhaps they were a trap left for anyone who was following the main force. Whichever it was, she knew she might never know for sure. Her mind, instead, turned to how she had killed the Urgals. Her aim had been true, striking the first Urgal in the head. Whether or not it would have killed it without the strange force, there was no way to know. For sure, though, the bright blue light was the cause of the second Urgal's death. But what had it been? An idea, a revelation, slowly wormed its way through her mind.

Could it have been? It was the only word for what had happened, the only possible explanation.

She, Nari Selenasdaughter - a farm girl from Carvahall - had used magic. A sense of awe came over her. It seemed impossible, but she could not deny what she'd seen when she'd fired that arrow.

A memory of Brom's words echoed in her mind. _'You forget that Dragons were magical. They affected everything around them in strange ways. The riders were closest to them and experienced this the most.'_ Could this be another effect of her bond with Saphira? If Dragons were magical, surely their riders would be as well?

Still, there were problems with this. She did not know how to use this new power again, or what its limits and dangers might be. She remembered the fatigue she'd suffered after. What if she'd used more magic? She could have fallen asleep where she stood, and she and Brom would have been vulnerable.

Thinking of Brom made her wonder. Did he know of this? If he did, why wouldn't he tell her? Unless her thoughts were correct; unless he really was working for Galbatorix, and wanted to keep her weak.

Trying to shake those thoughts from her mind, she checked in with Saphira. She asked about Brom and shared her thoughts about the magic. Saphira was just as confused as she was, unsure whether the magic was caused by their bond.

Seeing the sun headed down, Nari frowned faintly. _Can you find us a place to stay? l can't see very far down here_. While Saphira searched, Nari continued along the Ninor.

Brom is injured, Nari mused, and Saphira is clearly able to carry a passenger. Now might be the best time to confront him.


	8. Confrontation

**This chapter was hard! I hope it lives up to the effort!**

Just as the light was fading, Saphira summoned her to a secluded clearing in the trees by the river. Nari obediently turned the horses in the direction of the clearing, nudging them to move faster. With Saphira's guidance, it wasn't hard to find the clearing. Fortunately, Nari didn't think anyone else would even notice the area unless they, too, were able to see from dragon-back.

A small, smokeless fire was already burning when she entered the clearing. Brom sat next to it, tending his arm, which he held at an awkward angle. Saphira was crouched beside him, her body tense, concern radiating from her mind.

 _You're sure you're not hurt?_ Saphira demanded, anxiously. Nari could tell Saphira was worried that Nari had kept an injury from her.

 _I'm not hurt,_ Nari promised. _Just confused and worried._

 _I should have been there sooner,_ Saphira growled.

 _Don't feel bad. I shouldn't have asked you to be so far away. We all made mistakes today._ Saphira hummed, pleased and grateful. She turned to Brom, concerned. "How's your arm?" The older man glanced down at it.

"It's a large scratch and hurts terribly, but it should heal quickly enough. I'll need a fresh bandage, though; this one didn't last as long as I'd hoped." They boiled water to wash Brom's wound. Then Brom tied a fresh rag to his arm and said, "I must eat, and you look hungry as well. Let's have dinner first, then talk." When their bellies were full and warm, Brom lit his pipe. "Now, I think it's time for you to tell me what transpired while I was unconscious. I am most curious." His lace reflected the flickering firelight, and his bushy eyebrows stuck out fiercely. Nari frowned at the demand, wondering. Should she tell him anything? Should she confront him now?

 _It might be wise to see what he knows about this magic,_ Saphira counseled. Nari nodded and began to tell the story without embellishment. Brom remained silent throughout it, his gaze inscrutable. When she finished, Brom looked down at the ground. For a long time the only sound was the snapping fire.

Brom finally stirred. "Have you used this power before?"

"No. Do you know anything about it?" She watched him carefully.

"A little." Brom's face was thoughtful. "It seems I owe you a debt for saving my life. I hope I can return the favor someday. You should be proud; few escape unscathed from slaying their first Urgal. But the manner in which you did it was very dangerous. You could have destroyed yourself and the whole town."

"If I had waited for Saphira, or attempted to fight them, they would have killed me," Nari told him coolly. "I understand the danger of using some skill that I know nothing about, but even if I had killed myself, the situation would have been little different from if I hadn't used it. Except that I'd have killed you as well, though I'm sure they wouldn't have wasted much time going back to you after they'd finished with me."

Brom stared at her solemnly. "And in other situations? Where there are other ways out? Would you kill yourself attempting to hunt a rabbit?"

"I have skill enough with my bow that I would not try to kill a rabbit any other way," Nari stated, though she knew that was not his point. "Clearly, I have this ability. Though I know little about it, it appears more than useful. If you find it so reckless to use this without knowing anything about it, then tell me. You say you know about it."

Brom's eyes flashed. "This isn't something you should be taught — much less use!"

"Except l have used it, and I may need it to fight again. I won't be able to control it if you don't help me; I could kill myself trying." Brom stared at her, conflicted.

"The knowledge you ask for is more complex than you understand," he warned.

"Then explain it to me, so that I will understand," she argued. Brom frowned, fiddling with a piece of grass in order to avoid her gaze.

"It's late and we should sleep, but I will tell you a few things now, so that you don't attempt to try it on your own. This magic — for it is magic — has rules like the rest of the world. If you break the rules, the penalty is death, without exception. Your deeds are limited by your strength, the words you know, and your imagination."

"Words?" Nari could understand the need for strength, and even for the imagination to shape the magic, but words? Brom shot her an exasperated look.

"More questions! For a moment I had hoped you were empty of them!"

"You should know me better than that," Nari retorted. Brom smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"When you shot the Urgals, didn't you say something?"

"Yes," Nari agreed. "I said brisingr." The fire flared up, and Nari's eyes widened. Brom paid it no attention besides sending the fire a dark frown.

"I thought so. It is from an ancient language that all living things used to speak. However, it was forgotten over time and went unspoken for eons in Alagaësia, until the elves brought it back over the sea. They taught it to the other races, who used it for making and doing powerful things. The language has a name for everything, if you can find it."

"The language of the elves," Nari questioned. "The one that won't allow you to lie?"

"That very one," Brom agreed. "It is the basis for all power. The language describes the true nature of things, not the superficial aspects that everyone sees. For example, fire is brisingr. Not only is that a name for fire, it is _the_ name for fire. If you are strong enough, you can use brisingr to direct fire to do whatever you will. That is what happened today."

"Why was the fire blue? Is it because of Saphira?" Brom's eyes shone in approval.

"The color varies from person to person. It depends on who says the word. Most Dragon Riders' magic matched the color of their dragon's scales, yes. Though whether the color of the dragon that chose them determined the color of their magic, or the color of their magic determined the color of the dragon that chose them, it's difficult to determine." Nari nodded, thinking.

"How did it do exactly what I wanted, if all I said was fire? Shouldn't I have needed to say more?"

"That's a matter of practice. Most beginners do have to spell out exactly what they want to happen, yes. As they gain more experience, however, it isn't as necessary. A true master could just say water and create something totally unrelated, like a gemstone. You wouldn't be able to understand how he had done it, but the master would have seen the connection between water and the gem and would have used that as the focal point for his power. The practice is more of an art than anything else. What you did was extremely difficult, and all the more dangerous for it."

 _Brom is a magician,_ Saphira interrupted. _That's how he was able to light the fire on the plains with the word brisingr. He doesn't just know about magic; he can use it himself!_ Nari's eyes widened faintly.

 _You're right! Thought it only makes him more dangerous for it._

 _Ask him about this power, but be careful. If he does mean us harm, it would be unwise to allow him to suspect it until we are ready._

"Saphira and I just realized something. You can use this magic, can't you? That's how you started fires on the plains." Nari watched him, observing his reaction carefully. Brom inclined his head slightly.

"I am proficient to some degree," he allowed. Nari felt an anger burning in her chest.

"Why haven't you used it more, then? To fight the Urgals or to shield us from the storm on the plains?" Brom refilled his pipe while Nari eyed him.

"Some simple reasons, really. I am not a Rider, which means that, even at your weakest moment, you are stronger than I. And I have outlived my youth; I'm not as strong as I used to be. Every time I reach for magic, it gets a little harder." Nari evaluated that, eventually letting it go for the moment. She wanted to get as much information from him as she could.

"Where did you learn to use magic?"

"That is one fact I'll keep to myself . . . Suffice to say, it was in a remote area and from a very good teacher. I can, at the very least, pass on his lessons." Brom snuffed his pipe with a small rock. "I know that you have more questions, and I will answer them, but they must wait until morning." He leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "Until then, I will say this to discourage any experiments: magic takes just as much energy as if you used your arms and back. That is why you felt tired after destroying the Urgals. And that is why I was angry. It was a dreadful risk on your part. If the magic had used more energy than was in your body, it would have killed you. You should use magic only for tasks that can't be accomplished the mundane way."

"How do you know if a spell will use all your energy?" Brom nodded.

"Most of the time you don't. That's why magicians have to know their limits well, and even then they are cautious. Once you commit to a task and release the magic, you can't pull it back, even if it's going to kill you. I mean this as a warning: don't try anything until you've learned more. Now, enough of this for tonight."

"Not just yet," Nari said suddenly, catching Brom's attention.

"What do you mean?" Brom asked, eyes intent.

"There's something else we need to talk about." Nari straightened, looking him straight in the eye. Saphira shifted, moving so that she hovered over Nari. Brom glanced to Saphira and back to Nari, looking concerned. "Who are you?"

"What?" Brom looked wary now, and Nari's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You aren't just Brom the storyteller," she told him coolly. "How could a mere village storyteller know so much about the Ra'zac, or dragons, or any of this? I want to know who you are."

Brom's eyes narrowed dangerously, but his voice was mild. "I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to talk about any of that."

"My uncle is dead, I've had to flee the only home I've ever known, and my cousin could be dead as well for all I know of his health or whereabouts!" Nari paused, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She met Brom's gaze steadily once she felt like her temper was under control again. "You've lived in Carvahall for as long as I can remember. I've trusted you this far because of the past we've shared and because of Saphira's respect for you. But I can't keep doing that when I've found cause to be suspicious of you at every turn. Explain yourself."

For a long time Brom stared at the smoke swirling up from the fire between them, deep lines creasing his forehead. Finally he said, "You've probably never thought about it, but most of my life has been spent outside of Palancar Valley. It was only in Carvahall that I took up the mantle of storyteller. I have played many roles to different people—I've a complicated past. It was partly through a desire to escape it that I came here. So no, I'm not the man you think I am."

"Then who are you?"

Brom smiled gently. "I am one who is here to help you. Do not scorn those words—they are the truest I've ever spoken. But I'm not going to answer your questions. At this point you don't need to hear my history, nor have you yet earned that right. Yes, I have knowledge Brom the storyteller wouldn't, but I'm more than he. You'll have to learn to live with that fact and the fact that I don't hand out descriptions of my life to anyone who asks!"

"And I have never asked," Nari responded quietly. "You're right, your life is your own. I've wondered for years how you could speak of the the Dragons Riders with such vivid descriptions, but I've kept my silence because it was your secret to share with me, when you were ready, if you were ever ready.

"But things are different now, you must realize that. There are things you know that cannot be explained away. How do you know how to make a dragon's saddle so deftly? How are you so comfortable around Saphira, who could kill you with one swipe of her claws? Anyone else would be terrified of her, but you are not." She met his eyes. "You could not learn these things from books." Brom stared back at her in silence, sorrow in his eyes. She waited for several long moments, but no explanation came. Finally, she pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. "Saphira and I will be leaving in the morning, then," she told Brom quietly. His eyes widened faintly and she shook her head sadly. "There is only one way that I know of for you to have learned these things. As you will not explain, I can only believe that your presence is a danger to myself and to Saphira. Perhaps for myself, I would not push this. But for Saphira's sake,-" She paused, waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing, she moved to curl up next to Saphira, allowing the dragon to wrap a wing around her.

 _We'll fly together tomorrow, Saphira._

 _I'm so sorry, little one,_ Saphira whispered. Nari felt tears rolling down her cheeks now that her face was hidden. She tucked her face against Saphira's belly and fell asleep.

When she woke the next morning, Brom was sitting in front of the fire, a faraway look in old, tired eyes. The look made Nari wonder if he'd been sitting there all night.

 _He has dozed where he sat, but he has not slept,_ Saphira informed her, confirming her thoughts. _I believe he was attempting to make sure we did not leave in the night._

 _As though we'd have been able to leave with waking him anyway,_ Nari pointed out, amused despite herself. _You would not exactly be quiet._ Saphira snorted in agreement and Brom jolted. Nari twisted her head away as his head swung towards her, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You shouldn't sleep around those you don't trust," Brom said quietly.

"Saphira would have protected me if you'd tried to harm me," Nari replied, busying herself with packing her blankets and hooking the saddle and bags to Saphira's back. Saphira growled in agreement.

"Then why do you insist on leaving?" Nari stopped and turned to look at him for the first time.

"Because even she could not protect me if we allowed you to walk us into a trap." Brom was silent for a moment.

"It is wise of you to be suspicious. You are both in great danger, and there are many that would try to harm or control you. I am not one of those, however. Do you recall what I taught you about the language of the elves?" Nari frowned, startled by the question. Long-held habit, however, caused her to reply automatically.

"It is called the ancient language, because it is the first language known to any creature, at least that we know of. Its proper name is not known. All living creatures used to speak it, but it was forgotten over time by all but the elves. They brought it back over the sea when they came to Alagaësia and taught it to the other races. It is a language of power, controlling the magic inside a person's body. It is also impossible to lie in the ancient language, though the words can be twisted to mean a different truth, so it's easy for them to trick people who look only for the most obvious meaning."

"Good," Brom praised. Despite herself, Nari felt pride curl in her chest. "As it happens," Brom said, glancing up into the trees, "I am proficient in the ancient language." Extending his arm forward, Brom called out, "Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom iet lam." A bird suddenly flitted down from a tree and landed on his hand. It trilled lightly and looked at them with beady eyes. After a moment he said, "Eitha," and it fluttered away.

"What did you say to it?" Nari asked curiously.

"I said, 'Bird, I will not harm you. Flap to my hand.' He may not have known exactly what I meant, but in the language of power, the meaning of my words was evident. The bird trusted me because he knows what all animals do, that those who speak in that tongue are bound by their word." He glanced over at her, eyes solemn and serious. "Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, Nari." Nari felt pleasure and relief fill her for a moment, before she remembered her own words and squashed the thought.

"You would not need to harm me yourself to turn me over to those that would," she told him quietly. A frown covered his face.

"I would know that harm would come to you, and so I would know that my actions would cause you harm. The ancient language would not let me speak the words."

"Why are you so insistent on coming with me!" Nari demanded suddenly. "You said it was because of Saphira, but even curiosity could not persuade someone to face death at the hands of Urgals or the Ra'zac, unless they were a fool. You're no fool, so why?" He stared at her for several long minutes. For a moment, she saw disappointment, and then it was gone. Still, the momentary presence of the emotion made tears prick again that the corner of her eyes.

"The pack you keep tied to Saphira," Brom mentioned abruptly. Nari tilted her head in question. "Where did you get it?"

"Uncle Garrow gave it to me, before I left. He said he'd noticed I was going to leave, and knew he wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Did he say where it came from?" Nari searched his face.

"Yes," she agreed, wondering.

"It was your mother's," Brom said. It wasn't a question, and Nari couldn't help but to ask.

"You knew her?"

"I did. A long time ago. It was for her that I first began to look after you."

"First?" Brom raised an eyebrow.

"You were an keen, curious, kind, young girl, and have grown into an intelligent, generous young woman. Do you think my motives have not shifted into looking after you for your own sake?" Nari felt a blush cover her cheeks and Brom smiled.

Nari frowned then, thinking hard. It was clear that Brom would not reveal more than he had; he had, in truth, already revealed more than she would have believed him willing to three months ago.

 _Saphira? Tell me what to do._ Nari felt the way her mental voice begged Saphira for an answer, but couldn't find it in herself to be ashamed of the desperation. Saphira knew her inside and out, better than anyone else in the world. She knew how fond Nari was of Brom, and how much the decision to leave him had pained her.

 _Finally, you ask,_ Saphira scolded gently. _I have felt your thoughts on this matter leak through our bond, but not once have you asked for my thoughts._ Nari blinked, shamed.

 _I am sorry, Saphira. Will you tell me your thoughts now?_

 _The old one knows much, that is true. But he touched my hide when first I encountered him. There were things I could sense about him then. Some, he has asked that I keep to myself. I have done so, and will do so, only because the information is no threat to you. He speaks truly when he says that he means us no harm, and only wishes to help.  
_ Nari felt her shoulders relax in sudden relief. _That does not mean we should follow him blindly,_ Saphira added, bringing forth the memory Nari had shared with her, of Garow's words, _but-_

 _-but we do not need to flee._ Nari finished for her. _Thank you, Saphira._ Saphira hummed contentedly.

Pulling herself away from Saphira's mind, Nari found Brom staring at her intently. She held his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Saphira and I will fly today," she told him. "We will join you this evening." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw signs of relief in Brom's face and body, and felt a hint of warmth fill her chest at the thought that he'd been as pained about their separation as she. Nari moved forward and mounted Saphira. She slid easily into a comfortable seat, long used to sitting on Saphira's back.

Brom stepped forward, slightly hesitant as he helped Nari navigate the bands that would hold her legs. "Grip with your knees, guide her with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on her back. Nothing will go wrong if you don't panic."

"I trust Saphira," Nari told him. He nodded and stepped back.

 _Are you ready?_ Saphira asked, her voice filled with enthusiasm and excitement.

 _Let's do this,_ Nari agreed with a grin, heart pumping. Saphira crouched, and Nari wrapped her arms tightly around Saphira's neck. Then, in one swift motion, Saphira thrust upwards with her powerful legs and flapped her wings. Wind whipped past her, stinging her cheeks and taking her breath away. With three smooth strokes, they were in the air, climbing rapidly into the sky.

Nari loosened her grip, allowing her head to rise. Saphira turned swiftly, body twisting effortlessly through the air. The Ninor shrank below them, and clouds floated nearby. When Saphira finally stopped rising higher, the trees below them were no more than specks. It was chilly, and Nari's breaths came in puffs, but the air was clear and bright.

 _Saphira,_ Nari breathed in her mind. Without warning, Saphira tilted and rolled completely around. Nari's world spun for a moment, her arms barely having a chance to tighten around Saphira's neck before it was over. _A little warning please,_ Nari scolded her.

 _You will learn to become accustomed to it,_ Saphira told her. _If we're attacked in the air, it would be one of the simplest maneuvers I will do. In that case, I would have little time to provide you with warning._

 _Perhaps. But there is little chance we will run into someone with the ability to attack us from the air, at least not for a while yet. I have time to become accustomed to it, without you surprising me with it.  
_

Saphira did not reply, and Nari felt a bit guilty, but refused to take the words back. Saphira angled into a shallow dive and slowly approached the ground. Nari closed her eyes, letting the wind swirl around her. This was everything she'd ever imagined it to be, and more. Saphira flew for a while, showing off as she displayed her ability to ascend and dive and turn. Later, though, she said, _Let me show you what flying is like for a dragon._

 _How?_ Nari asked, heart speeding up.

 _Relax,_ Saphira told her, _and do not be afraid._ Nari frowned in confusion. Then she felt Saphira's mind tug on hers. Nari tensed as the tug pulled her away from her body. She trusted Saphira, though, so she relaxed and felt herself sink into Saphira. Her vision blurred for a moment, and then she found herself looking through Saphira's eyes.

Everything was different this way: colors had weird, exotic tints; blues were more prominent now, while greens and reds were subdued. She tried to turn her head, but found she couldn't move. She could, however, feel Saphira's thoughts and emotions so much more clearly than before.

Pure joy radiated from Saphira as she climbed into the sky. She loved this freedom to go anywhere. When they were high above the ground, she looked back at Nari's body. Nari saw herself as Saphira saw her, hanging on to her with a blank look. More than just the usual connection between them, Nari could feel as Saphira's body strained against the air, using updrafts to rise. All her muscles felt like they belonged to Nari as well. Nari felt Saphira's tail swinging through the air like a giant rudder to correct her course. It surprised her how much Saphira depended on it.

As Nari sank further into the connection, hugging it close to her, it grew. Finally, the connection grew so strong that it felt as if there was no distinction between their identities.

They clasped their wings together and dived straight down, like a spear thrown from on high, filled with exhilaration. The air rushed past their face. Their tail whipped in the air, and their joined minds reveled in the experience. Even as they plummeted toward the ground, there was no fear of collision. They snapped open their wings at just the right moment, pulling out of the dive with their combined strength. Slanting toward the sky, they shot up and continued back over into a giant loop.

As they leveled out, their minds began to diverge, becoming distinct personalities again. For a split second, Nari could feel both her body and Saphira's, and thought of remaining within Saphira's mind forever. Then her vision blurred and she again sat on Saphira's back. Nari gasped and collapsed on the saddle. It was minutes before her heart stopped hammering and her breathing calmed.

 _That was incredible, Saphira._ Nari breathed, letting Saphira feel her awe and joy. _How can you bear to land when you can fly?_

 _I must eat,_ Saphira reminded her, amused. _But I am glad that you took pleasure in it._

 _There are not enough words to describe how much I enjoyed that. I hope you will not mind doing it again?_

 _I would never mind, little one. We will fly together often now?_

 _I would love to,_ Nari assured her. _I think we will need to limit it to every other day, though. I will need to hunt for us, and I need to have Brom teach me about magic and the ancient language. Do you always see so much blue?_

 _It is the way I am,_ Saphira answered. _I look forward to our days together._ There was such contentment in Saphira's tone that Nari regretted that they had not flown together before. Still, there was no point in attempting to change what could not be changed.

They exchanged many thoughts as Saphira flew above Brom and the horses, talking as they had not done since Carvahall. Saphira showed Nari how she could conceal herself in the shadow of a cloud. She even hunted with Nari perched atop her back, snagging a small deer for herself. Finally, when their words were exhausted, Nari reached for her mother's pack.

 _Was Brom knowing my mother something you knew about?_ Nari asked as she pulled her mother's journal from the bottom of the pack.

 _No, Nari. I know how much learning about your parents means to you. I would not keep knowledge of that sort from you. I, too, know what it is like to know nothing about where I come from._ Nari nodded, letting her hand slide over Saphira's scales.

 _Uncle Garrow said that some of the things he had were from before she left, and some she left after I was born. This journal had some information about the before, but I did not read much. It might be that it will tell me who my father is, or how she knew Brom. At the very least I will learn more about her._

 _Perhaps,_ Saphira agreed. With that decided, Nari settled in. She read the words in her head instead of out loud, allowing Saphira, too, to hear about Nari's mother.

Nari learned much about her mother in those hours. Her mother had been an artist, Nari discovered. The pages of the journal were littered with doodles. They had been unpracticed at first, but grew in both intricacy and skill as the pages flew by.

Selena had been beautiful, even as a girl. She had reveled in the attention, and in getting her own way with parents who doted on their youngest child. She had followed her elder brother, the only one who ever seemed to expect more of her, with devotion, despairing when nothing she did ever seemed good enough. She mentioned her brother's best friend, Horst, sparingly at first, but that increased as she grew older. He did not fawn over her, like most boys did, nor did he seem to disdain her company, as her elder brother did. He was quiet, but kind and understanding. It seemed to Nari that Horst had changed little over the years.

As days passed in the journal and Selena grew older, Nari began to see hints that her mother had had feelings for Horst. Despite that, though, within Selena began to emerge a restlessness. She was not content with quiet Carvahall when Traders brought tales of oceans and large cities. Whereas Nari had devoured tales of Dragon Riders, Selena focused on the gossips brought from court about noblemen and their wives. She wrote in her journal tedious accounts of how extraordinary city life must be, and how dull Carvahall was in comparison.

Unsettled, Nari set the book aside after weeks passed in the journal with Selena fixed on joining Galbatorix's court in some manner.

 _Uncle Garrow told me that she wanted to leave, but I never imagined she hated Carvahall,_ Nari told Saphira, disconcerted.

 _You did not seem very happy there either,_ Saphira said, questioning.

 _I was happy there,_ Nari argued. _It was only that I didn't want to be treated as though my only purpose in life was to be a wife and mother. But I never truly wanted to leave._

Frowning, Nari and Saphira headed to where Brom was camped below them. As they landed, the worries that Nari had left behind returned. While some of her fears had been eased, she still knew nothing of Brom's past besides the fact that he'd been taught magic and had known her mother. Brom seemed to sense the distance Nari held between them now. His eyes were sad, and they ate in silence.

Before they went to bed, they sparred around the fire. Nari felt herself getting better, but it made no difference. Though Brom fought with his left hand, his skill was undiminished.


	9. Learning

The next morning, things between the three companions were just as silent as they had been the night before. Nari and Brom spoke little, while Saphira huddled close to Nari in silent companionship.

Brom seemed surprised when Nari mounted Dusk rather than joining Saphira in the air, but he said nothing. Nari held her silence for a while, unsure how to break the silence that had fallen between them. She wondered if Brom was angry with her for threatening to leave, or for pressing him. She had always known how intensely private Brom was, preferring not to speak of his past.

At midday, Nari could remain quiet no longer.

"How did that Urgal get you? Things were happening so fast, I didn't see." Brom glanced at her in surprise.

"Bad luck, really," he explained. "I was more than a match for him, so he kicked Snowfire. The idiot of a horse reared and threw me off balance. That was all the Urgal needed to give me this gash."

Nari fell silent, and Brom peered at her quietly for a moment.

"Could all Riders use magic?" She prompted him.

"Oh yes, though with differing strengths. And few people knew about it. Even at the height of their power, they kept the ability secret because it gave them an advantage over their enemies. Had everyone known about it, dealing with common people would have been difficult. Many think the king's magical powers come from the fact that he is a wizard or sorcerer. That's not true; it is because he's a Rider." Nari frowned faintly.

"What's the difference? Doesn't the fact that I used magic make me a sorcerer?"

"Not at all! A sorcerer, like a Shade, uses spirits to accomplish his will. That is totally different from your power. Nor does that make you a magician, whose powers come without the aid of spirits or a dragon. And you're certainly not a witch or wizard, who get their powers from various potions and spells.

"The fact that you've discovered your ability to use magic presents a thorny problem. Young Riders like yourself were put through a strict regimen designed to strengthen their bodies and increase their mental control. This regimen continued for many months, occasionally years, until the Riders were deemed responsible enough to handle magic. Up until then, not one student was told of his potential powers. If one of them discovered magic by accident, he or she was immediately taken away for private tutoring. It was rare for anyone to discover magic on his own," he inclined his head toward Nari, "though they were never put under the same pressure you were."

"How were they finally trained to use magic, then?"

"The students were presented with a series of pointless exercises designed to frustrate them. For example, they were instructed to move piles of stones using only their feet, fill ever draining tubs full of water, and other impossibilities. After a time, they would get infuriated enough to use magic. Most of the time it succeeded.

"What this means," Brom continued, "is that you will be disadvantaged if you ever meet an enemy who has received this training. There are still some alive who are that old: the king for one, not to mention the elves. Any one of those could tear you apart with ease."

"What can I do, then?"

"There isn't much time for formal instruction, but we can do much while we travel," said Brom. "I know many techniques you can practice that will give you strength and control, but you cannot gain the discipline the Riders had overnight. You," he looked at Nari humorously, "will have to amass it on the run. It will be hard in the beginning, but the rewards will be great. It may please you to know that no Rider your age ever used magic the way you did yesterday with those two Urgals."

"Brom," Nari began slowly. "What do personal names mean in the ancient language? Do they give power over people?"

Brom's eyes brightened with approval. "Yes, they do. Those who speak the language have two names. The first is for everyday use and has little authority. But the second is their true name and is shared with only a few trusted people. There was a time when no one concealed his true name, but this age isn't as kind. Whoever knows your true name gains enormous power over you. It's like putting your life into another person's hands. Everyone has a hidden name, but few know what it is."

"How do you find your true name?"

"Elves instinctively know theirs. No one else has that gift. The human Riders usually went on quests to discover it—or found an elf who would tell them, which was rare, for elves don't distribute that knowledge freely," Brom explained.

"I think I'd like to know mine," Nari mused.

Brom's brow darkened. "Be careful. It can be a terrible knowledge. To know who you are without any delusions or sympathy is a moment of revelation that no one experiences unscathed. Some have been driven to madness by that stark reality. Most try to forget it. But as much as the name will give others power, so you may gain power over yourself, if the truth doesn't break you."

 _I'm sure that it would not,_ Saphira told her confidently.

"I would still like to know," Nari told Brom firmly.

"You are not easily dissuaded. That is good, for only the resolute find their identity, but I cannot help you with this. It is a search that you will have to undertake on your own." Brom moved his injured arm and grimaced uncomfortably. Nari glanced at the wound.

"Why can't you or I heal that with magic?" Brom blinked in surprise.

"No reason—I just never considered it because it's beyond my strength. You could probably do it with the right word, but I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"I will need to practice healing magic eventually," Nari protested. "It is one thing in particular that would be extremely useful. Besides, it would save you a lot of trouble and pain."

"I'll live with it," said Brom flatly. "Using magic to heal a wound takes just as much energy as it would to mend on its own. I don't want you tired for the next few days. You shouldn't attempt such a difficult task so soon. Later, perhaps, when you're more practiced." Nari nodded, resigned.

"You'll need to teach me the ancient language, then." Nari prompted.

"And so I will. In the meantime," He twisted in his saddle and swooped down, grabbing a handful of pebbles from the ground. With effort, he righted himself, then discarded all but one of the rocks. "See this pebble?"

"Yes."

"Take it."Nari took it and cupped it in the palm of her hand. It was dull black, smooth, and as large as the end of her thumb. It was completely unremarkable. "This is your training."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Nari asked, glancing at him, perplexed.

"I want you to lift the rock off your palm and hold it in the air for as long as you can. The words you're going to use are stenr reisa. They mean 'raise stone'. Say them."

"Stenr reisa," Nari repeated, pronouncing them carefully.

"Good. Go ahead and try."

Frowning down at the pebble, Nari reached with her mind. Instead of reaching out, like she did with Saphira, she reached in, towards the place where the energy had gathered inside her in Yazuac. For several long moments, she found nothing. Then, she felt something different—a small bump that was a part of her and yet not of her, just as Saphira was.

She pressed with her mind, pressing harder when she felt a barrier blocking her from it. It held firm, seeming to grow stronger with every push. She felt anger and frustration build, creasing her brow further, but then paused. With every struggle, the barrier increased. Though Brom had said that young Riders were often pushed to frustration, she didn't see how anyone had managed to force their way past the barrier that grew stronger with each push. Perhaps a different way, then.

Breathing deeply, soothing away her frustration, Nari retreated slightly. Reaching out softly, she tentatively felt the barrier, searching. She pressed in different areas, searching for a weak spot.

There! A small crack formed in the barrier, and Nari carefully reached for it. Behind the barrier hovered clouds of light. Gently, Nari drew a stream of the light through the crack and kept a tight hold on it.

"Stenr reisa," she gasped, releasing the energy. The pebble hovered just over her glowing palm, wobbling slightly as the power slipped away, back behind the barrier. The pebble dropped, and she closed her hand around, beaming. She felt little different, but she thought that must be because tossing a pebble in the air, or holding it, required very little energy.

"Very good," Brom praised, faint surprise in his eyes. "I don't think many have ever gotten it on their first try. Nari smiled, but frowned at her palm as the glow faded away.

"Why does my hand do that? It's like a little lantern."

"No one's sure," Brom admitted. "The Riders always preferred to channel their power through whichever hand bore the gedwëy ignasia, or shining palm. You can use your other palm, but it isn't as easy." He looked at her for a moment. "I'll buy you some gloves at the next town, if it isn't gutted. You hide the mark pretty well on your own, but we don't want anyone to see it by accident. Besides, there may be times when you won't want the glow to alert an enemy."

"Is magic affected by distance? Could I move a pebble that I couldn't see?"

"Perhaps, if you knew exactly what pebble you were planning to move, where it was, and what it looked like. However, magic is affected by distance, just like an arrow or a spear. If you try to lift or move something a mile away, it'll take more energy than if you were closer. That is why, if you see enemies racing after you from a league away, you should let them approach before using magic. Now, back to work! Try to lift the pebble again. More quickly this time!"

They continued with the exercises throughout most of the rest of the day. In those hours, Nari had felt the drain of energy that came from lifting the pebble more than a few times. She also began to learn to control how much power she used. The more power that slipped through the barrier, the more force she put behind the spell, the more energy she used.

When Brom finally called a halt to their lessons, Nari sentimentally tucked the pebble into her pocket.

"In order to work magic, you need to know how to tell the magic what you want it to do. Thus you need to know the ancient language." He pointed at a small plant. "This is called delois." Nari smiled.

For the rest of the day, Brom instructed her in the ancient language, telling her the names of everything around them, from vöndr, a thin, straight stick, to the morning star, Aiedail. Nari did her best to commit each and every word to memory. There were so many that Nari found several slipping past her, but she loved the feeling of satisfaction that came from being able to remember three of every four that Brom told her.

The following days continued in the same way. Every other day, Nari and Saphira flew together, joining their minds and sharing each other's thoughts. In the afternoons, Nari read from her mother's journal from Saphira's back, sharing everything she learned. Selena's crush on Horst grew, so much so that Selena began to linger outside the forge where Horst had his lessons with the smith named Bartram. So too did Selena's skill in drawing increase. Nari blushed at some of the images of a young Horst working in the forge, his chest bare.

On the other days, Nari rode with Brom, manipulating the pebble in the mornings and learning the ancient language in the afternoons. To her pleasure, her skill improved in leaps and bounds. Soon the pebble no longer wobbled when she lifted it. Once that occurred, she worked to call the magic to her faster. She mastered those first exercises Brom gave her and then undertook harder ones. With every day, her knowledge of the ancient language grew.

Every day, after they ate their evening meal, Nari trained with Brom with the fake swords. She did not have the strength that men had, but she gained confidence and speed, striking like a snake and retreating before Brom could retaliate. The clashes lasted longer as she learned how to fend off Brom. Now, when they went to sleep, Nari was not the only one with bruises.

Saphira continued to grow as well, but more slowly than before. Her extended flights, along with periodic hunts, kept her fit and healthy. She was taller than the horses now, and much longer. Because of her size and the way her scales sparkled, she was altogether too visible. Nari worried for her, but neither she nor Brom could convince her to allow dirt to obscure her scintillating hide.

The Ra'zac's trail continued south, but it seemed to Nari that the Ra'zac were always one step ahead. No matter how fast they went, or how early they woke, the Ra'zac always stayed a few days ahead of them. At times, Nari wondered if the chase was worth it. She wondered whether she and Saphira ought to be using the time to escape. But then something would remind her of Roran or Garrow, or they would find some mark or print, and she would find her determination renewed.

The days slipped by, and, as there were no signs that anyone lived along the Ninor or within the plains, the three of them were left undisturbed. Nari found a sense of peace in this, until it was disturbed as they neared Daret, the first village since Yazuac.

They rode into Daret a fortnight after they left Yazuac. That morning, Nari had once again disguised the painful wrap that disguised her as a boy. The village was small and wild-looking, without any signs of inhabitants. They approached it with great caution, remembering how deserted Yazuac had appeared. Saphira hid close to the town this time; if trouble arose, she would be at their sides within seconds. Nari braced herself, but images of dead children whispered through her minds.

She'd had a nightmare the night before, seeing the villagers of Carvahall in the place of those from Yazuac. Roran had been wrapped around Katrina, a babe in Katrina's arms with an arrow through its small body.

They did their best to be silent, holding tight to their weapons. Brom's eyes flashed everywhere, determined not to be surprised again. They passed between the silent houses, glancing at each other with dread. Wind blew through the desolate town, and dust devils swirled sporadically.

 _This doesn't look good,_ Nari warned Saphira. Saphira said nothing, but Nari felt the tensing of muscles that were not her own as Saphira prepared to rush after them. Nari glanced down, spotting fresh footprints which looked as though they belonged to children. But where were the children? Surely those footprints would have been obliterated by an Urgal group?

Brom wheeled Snowfire about. "Let's get out of here," Brom decided. "I don't like the feel of this." He spurred Snowfire into a gallop. Nari followed him, urging Dusk onward.

They advanced only a few strides before wagons toppled out from behind the houses and blocked their way. Dusk snorted and dug in his hooves, sliding to a stop next to Snowfire. A swarthy man hopped over the wagon and planted himself before them, a broadsword slung at his side and a drawn bow in his hands. Nari swung  
her own bow up and pointed it at the stranger, who commanded, "Halt! Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They'll shoot if you move." As if on cue, a row of men stood up on the roofs of the surrounding houses.

 _Flee, Saphira!_ Nari commanded, reaching out with her mind to push at the dragon's conscience. The archers on the roofs were still but nervous. The man in front of them, though, was trained in battle. He looked as easy with the sword as the Traders that came to Carvahall had with their weapons. He was used to fighting. If the Empire had found them, she would not let them catch Saphira.

 _They will not have you!_ Saphira snarled, leaping into the air.

 _Stop!_ Nari begged. _If you come, they will shoot you out of they sky. Please, stay away!_ Nari knew she heard, but was not sure if she would obey.

"What do you want?" asked Brom calmly. There was no fear in his voice or face, though lines around his eyes were tight with tension.

"Why have you come here?" demanded the man.

"To buy supplies and hear the news. Nothing more. We're on the way to my cousin's house in Dras-Leona."

"You're armed pretty heavily."

"So are you," said Brom. "These are dangerous times."

"True." The man looked at them carefully. "I don't think you mean us ill, but we've had too many encounters with Urgals and bandits for me to trust you only on your word."

"If it doesn't matter what we say, what happens now?" countered Brom. The men on top of the houses had not moved. By their very stillness, Nari was sure that they were either highly disciplined . . . or frightened for their lives. She hoped it was the latter.

"You say that you only want supplies. Would you agree to stay here while we bring what you need, then pay us and leave immediately?"

"Yes."

"All right," said the man, lowering his bow, though he kept it ready. He waved at one of the archers, who slid to the ground and ran over. "Tell him what you want."

Brom recited a short list and then added, "Also, if you have a spare pair of gloves that would fit my nephew, I'd like to buy those too." The archer nodded and ran off.

"The name's Trevor," said the man standing in front of them. "Normally I'd shake your hand, but under the circumstances, I think I'll keep my distance. Tell me, where are you from?"

"North," said Brom, "but we haven't lived in any place long enough to call it home. Have Urgals forced you to take these measures?"

"Yes," said Trevor, "and worse fiends. Do you have any news from other towns? We receive word from them rarely, but there have been reports that they are also beleaguered."

Brom turned grave. "I wish it wasn't our lot to bring you these tidings. Nearly a fortnight ago we passed through Yazuac and found it pillaged. The villagers had been slaughtered and piled together. We would have tried to give them a decent burial, but two Urgals attacked us."

Shocked, Trevor stepped back and looked down with tears in his eyes. "Alas, this is indeed a dark day. Still, I don't see how two Urgals could have defeated all of Yazuac. The people there were good fighters—some were my friends."

 _I don't think they mean us harm,_ Nari sent to Saphira. _They were only frightened._ From Saphira, Nari received no response.

"There were signs that a band of Urgals had ravaged the town," Brom explained. "I think the ones we encountered were deserters."

"How large was the company?"

Brom fiddled with his saddlebags for a minute. "Large enough to wipe out Yazuac, but small enough to go unnoticed in the countryside. No more than a hundred, and no less than fifty. If I'm not mistaken, either number would prove fatal to you." Trevor wearily agreed. "You should consider leaving," Brom continued. "This area has become far too perilous for anyone to live in peace."

"I know, but the people here refuse to consider moving. This is their home—as well as mine, though I have only been here a couple years—and they place its worth above their own lives." Trevor looked at him seriously. "We have repulsed individual Urgals, and that has given the townspeople a confidence far beyond their abilities. I  
fear that we will all wake up one morning with our throats slashed."

The archer hurried out of a house with a pile of goods in his arms. He set them next to the horses, and Brom paid him. As the man left, Brom asked, "Why did they choose you to defend Daret?"

Trevor shrugged. "I was in the king's army for some years." Nari stiffened faintly, but disguised it by taking the pair of gloves that Brom handed her. Brom packed the rest of the supplies into their saddlebags as Nari pulled the gloves on, being careful to keep her palm facing down. She flexed her hands experimentally, enjoying how the leather clutched at her skin. It felt good and strong, though they were scarred from use.

"Well," said Brom, "as I promised, we will go now."

Trevor nodded. "When you enter Dras-Leona, would you do us this favor? Alert the Empire to our plight and that of the other towns. If word of this hasn't reached the king by now, it's cause for worry. And if it has, but he has chosen to do nothing, that too is cause for worry."

"We will carry your message. May your swords stay sharp," said Brom.

"And yours."

The wagons were pulled out of their way, and they rode from Daret into the trees along the Ninor River. Nari sent her thoughts to Saphira, alerting her to their movements. The only response Nari received was a hint of relief mixed with resentful anger.

Brom pulled at his beard. "The Empire is in worse condition than I had imagined. When the traders visited Carvahall, they brought reports of unrest, but I never believed that it was this widespread. With all these Urgals around, it seems that the Empire itself is under attack, yet no troops or soldiers have been sent out. It's as if the king doesn't care to defend his domain."

"It is strange," agreed Nari. "He might not care about smaller villages like Carvahall, but you would think that he would care about an Urgal invasion."

Brom ducked under a low-hanging branch. "Did you use any of your powers while we were in Daret?"

"What?" Nair asked, surprised. "There was no reason to."

"Wrong," corrected Brom. "You could have sensed Trevor's intentions. Even with my limited abilities, I was able to do that. If the villagers had been bent on killing us, I wouldn't have just sat there. However, I felt there was a reasonable chance of talking our way out of there, which is what I did."

Nari opened her mouth to question him but closed it. "You mean," she began cautiously, "see into his mind like I do Saphira's or Dusk's?"

"Of course. The minds of men are not so different from a dragon's or horse's. It's a simple thing to do, but it's a power you must use sparingly and with great caution. A person's mind is his last sanctuary. You must never violate it unless circumstances force you to. The Riders had very strict rules regarding this. If they were broken without due cause, the punishment was severe."

"I can see why. The thought that someone might see into my mind," Nari shuddered. "How would I even know they were listening? Is there a way to stop them?"

"Why, yes. Hasn't Saphira ever blocked you from her mind?" Nari thought about it slowly.

"Not really. There was once that she was so overcome with emotion that she almost couldn't hear me, but we worked through that. She's never blocked me fully or intentionally, though."

Brom raised an eyebrow, intrigued, but didn't continue the topic. Instead, he worked at shifting his bandage higher up his arm.

"Only a few people can tell if someone is in their mind, and of those, only a handful could stop you from entering. It's a matter of training and of how you think. Because of your magical power, you'll always know if someone is in your mind. Once you do, blocking them is a simple matter of concentrating on one thing to the exclusion of all else. That is why Saphira's strong emotion enabled her to nearly exclude you from her mind. Emotion is unreliable at best however, and it is not the only way to block someone. For instance, if you only think about a brick wall, that's all the enemy will find in your mind. However, it takes a huge amount of energy and discipline to block someone for any length of time. If you're distracted by even the slightest thing, your wall will waver and your opponent will slip in through the weakness."

Nari nodded, determined to practice this. "Will you help me? Will you test me every so often?" Brom's face turned grim.

"I have only the smallest grasp on my magic now. It would be hard enough for me to reach you without fighting to get inside. Perhaps you could practice with Saphira. While Riders of old would never condone blocking their partner from their mind, rather the opposite in fact, it seems the best way for you to practice. And you must practice, often. Picture something in your mind and hold it there to the exclusion of all else for as long as you can. It is a very advanced ability; only a handful ever master it," Brom warned.

"I don't need perfection, just safety." With that the subject was ended.

When they reached Saphira, she startled them by thrusting her head at them. The horses backstepped nervously. Saphira looked Nari over carefully, eyes hard as she searched her body.

 _Saphira?_ Nari asked, dismounting.

 _I hate this,_ Saphira hissed, smoke curling from her nostrils. _Every time you leave my sight, you get into trouble!_ _You're like a new hatchling, sticking your nose into everything. And what happens when you stick it into something that bites back? How will you survive then? I cannot help you when I'm miles away. I've stayed hidden so that no one would see me, but no longer! Not when it may cost you your life._

 _Saphira,_ Nari whispered, voice soothing, raising a hand to the dragon's maw. _I understand, my Saphira. I worry for you too when you are away. Every time we are not together, I wonder if this will be the time you are spotted. I would be so far away and unable to get to you in time. You might be hauled away, out of my reach, and I would not be able to find you again._

 _Then you agree,_ Saphira growled. _And this nonsense of us separating is at an end?_

 _No,_ Nari replied sadly. Saphira's tail whipped angrily. _I do not like to be separated from you, but I know it is what must be. We will not be safe while the Ra'zac hunt us still. Roran will not be safe unless we kill them. Then we must go somewhere where the king will not find us._

 _The Egg-breaker King will always hunt us! He will always find us! We will always be hiding!_ The words burst from Saphira as though down a waterfall. As though she had been waiting to say them for some time, but had held them back.

 _Then we will fight him and we will kill him too._ Nari told her firmly. She felt Saphira's surprise through their link and smiled sadly. _Did you think I would not fight so that one day we could live free together without fear? If that is what it takes, then that is what we will do, sister of my soul._

 _Then I will wait anxiously for that day,_ Saphira conceded, pleased.

"Well?" Brom demanded behind her.

"It's alright. She was just worried." Saphira hummed her agreement and took off, flying above them. Nari slipped back into the saddle and followed Brom as he continued on.

They rode until sundown before finally making camp. As usual, Nari dueled with Brom before dinner. When they finished, they both sat down tiredly.

"Your strength is growing, but you'll never have the strength of men or elves," Brom told her. "But you are fast and smart. You use your surroundings and your wits to keep your opponent off balance. That's good. You must always play to your own advantages. Focus on getting even faster." Nari nodded thoughtfully. "There is one more thing," Brom added, "before we rest for the night. A gift returned, though not for lack of appreciation." Nari frowned faintly, confused, as Brom reached into his pack and carefully withdrew a book bound in wood. The title shown in gold, and Nari recognized the words.

"That's the book I got from the Traders. The one that I couldn't read." She exclaimed in surprise. Brom nodded.

" _Du Grind Eom Hûgin_ is a training tool. It was used for humans or dwarves who were not familiar with the ancient language. More commonly, it was used to train human Riders in the ancient language." Brom carefully opened the tome. "Do you see the lines below the writing?" Nari leaned forward and saw how blank lines stood a few spaces below the words. Nodding, she scanned the text. Brom leaned back, taking the book with him. She glanced up. "Young Riders were given this book when their training in the ancient language began. They would find the words that they learned, and fill in the meaning as they progressed in the language. This also helped them learn how the difference between words such as draumr and draumar."

"Draumar is dreams, right?" Nari questioned. Brom nodded. "So what is draumr?"

"Dream. The words and pronunciation change little, but the meaning changes by leaps and bounds. That is another reason why magic is so dangerous. The slightest misstep in the ancient language could change your spell entirely."

"I'll remember," Nari promised.

"And this book will help you. Once you have filled in all of the words in a sentence, you must read over it. Some will read perfectly, especially in the beginning. Others will need to be changed so that the sentence makes sense. At the end of it all, you'll have a very good book to read." Carefully, Brom handed the book to her.

" _Du Grind Eom Hûgin."_ Nari repeated. "Grind is gate, isn't it?" Brom smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Brom. _"_


	10. Leads

The next morning, Nari mounted Saphira. With her, she brought her mother's journal and _Du Grind Eom Hûgin_. For the first while, Nari and Saphira flew with their minds melded. When they separated, both felt at peace, the rift between them from their argument healed.

 _I was afraid for you,_ Saphira stated, the closest that the proud dragon would ever come to an apology.

 _I understand,_ Nari soothed. Keeping her mind wide open to Saphira, Nari opened her mother's journal and began to read.

 _7977 AC_

 _A new man came to Carvahall today. He was passing through on the King's business. He was tall and strong, with dark hair and shining armor. He was strikingly handsome, with fine clothes. I thought him a Lord until frightened whispers from others told me the truth. It was his eyes that struck me the most, though. One blue, one black, they seemed to see right through me. An awe-inspiring man. I hope he passes through here again, though the chances of that are slim._

Eager to learn more about this man, who might be her father, Nari flipped to the next page.

 _7977 AC_

 _He came again! He took me aside, and told me that he thought I was beautiful. He has inquired about me, about my likes and dislikes. The way he treats me, like I'm more than just a broodmare, like I have brains in my head, like I have some other purpose in life. It's thrilling! We talked for hours, never running out of topics. He has a castle nearby, he tells me, and hopes to visit often. The king, though, may have other need of him, he says, but he_ _hopes to return to me soon! Me! A small, farm girl from Carvahall. This is excellent! The only downside is that I cannot tell my parents or Garrow about him. They would not understand. I dare not mention his name, even here, for fear that they would try to prevent me from seeing him again.  
_

 _7977 AC_

 _I was on my way to trade for a new hoe when I bumped into Horst. He doesn't understand why I am not as warm to him as I was, and I cannot explain. I do not wish to hurt him, but how do you tell someone that you cannot care for them when marrying them means living a life of tedium? How do you tell them you'd prefer to be with someone who would not ask them to become something they are not? Horst is a good man, not a cruel or undeserving one. But compared to HIM, Horst is... well, he is ... boring? I feel guilty to insult him so, but it is the truth_

Feeling slightly ill, but still wishing to find out about this man, Nari turned the page.

 _7978 AC_

 _It has been so long since last he visited me, but finally he came again! He wants to take me away from here, he says! He wants to show me the delights of the King's court! He wants me to live with him in his castle in the Spine! Finally, things that I've dreamed of for years have begun to take shape, have begun to feel possible, i_ _ _n_ stead of like castles in the sky. He plans to bring me away from here soon, so I have begun to stow small things away in my room. I cannot wait!  
_

Nari turned the page, but the next entry was different. It was a letter to Garrow.

 _7978 AC_

 _My dearest brother,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of the night, without a goodbye. Know that it pained me to do it. I was so excited to leave this small town, to see the things that I've been reading and writing of for years. But when it came right down to it, I had to say something. I couldn't just leave you without a word. Please know that I am happy, and that I will be safe. How could I not be safe, leaving with the man that I did? If anyone could protect me thoroughly, it is him._

 _Yes, dear brother, now that I am safely away, I will tell you who he is. This man who I was so afraid to tell you about. This man who I love. I will meet a real dragon tonight, brother, feral though the rumors might say it is. The red rider, Morzan, is just as awe-inspiring as the rumors say, but with little of the violence that people whisper of._

Nari swallowed bile, lowering the book

 _Morzan,_ Nari whispered to a silent Saphira. Her dragon's mind was churning, rage and confusion and grief. But no words. Saphira was as stunned as Nari, the only word running through either of their minds being the name of the man most likely to be Nari's father, the man who had helped destroy the dragons and Riders.

Suddenly, an annoying buzz filled Nari's ears, and she became aware of a strange pressure on her mind. She shook her head, trying to get rid of it, but the tension only grew stronger. Brom's words about how people could break into others' minds flashed through Nari's head, and she frantically tried to clear her thoughts. She would not let whoever was trying to spy on her find this weakness, nor would she let them peruse her thoughts at will.

She concentrated on one of Saphira's scales and forced herself to ignore everything else. The pressure faded for a moment and then returned, greater than ever. A sudden gust rocked Saphira, and Nari's concentration slipped. Before she could marshal any defenses, the force broke through. But instead of the invasive presence  
of another mind, there were only the words, _What do you think you're doing? Get down here. I found something important._

 _Brom?_ Nari asked, relieved.

 _Yes,_ he said grumpily, _get that oversized lizard of yours to land. I'm here. . . ._ He sent a picture of his location. Nari quickly told Saphira where to go, and she banked toward the river below. Meanwhile, Nari packed away her mother's journal and strung her bow, drawing several arrows.

 _If there's trouble, we'll be ready for it._

 _Yes,_ said Saphira fiercely.

When they reached Brom, Nari saw him standing in a clearing, waving his arms. Saphira landed, and Nari jumped off her and looked for danger. The horses were tied to a tree on the edge of the clearing, but otherwise Brom was alone. Nari trotted over and asked, "What's wrong?"

Brom scratched his chin and muttered a string of curses. "Don't ever block me out like that again. I told you; it's hard enough for me to reach you without having to fight to make myself heard."

"Sorry."

He snorted. "I was farther down the river when I noticed that the Ra'zac's tracks had ceased. I backtracked until I found where they had disappeared. Look at the ground and tell me what you see."

Nari knelt and examined the dirt and found a confusion of impressions that were difficult to decipher. Numerous Ra'zac footprints overlapped each other. Nari guessed that the tracks were only a few days old. Superimposed over them were long, thick gouges torn into the ground. They looked familiar, but Nari could not say why. She stood, shaking her head.

"I don't have any idea what . . ." Then her eyes fell on Saphira and she realized what had made the gouges. Every time she took off, her back claws dug into the ground and ripped it in the same manner. "This doesn't make any sense, but the only thing I can think of is that the Ra'zac flew off on dragons. Or else they got onto giant birds and disappeared into the heavens. Tell me you have a better explanation."

Brom shrugged. "I've heard reports of the Ra'zac moving from place to place with incredible speed, but this is the first evidence I've had of it. It will be almost impossible to find them if they have flying steeds. They aren't dragons—I know that much. A dragon would never consent to bear a Ra'zac."

"What do we do? Saphira can't track them through the sky. Even if she could, we would leave you far behind."

"There's no easy solution to this riddle," said Brom. "Let's have lunch while we think on it. Perhaps inspiration will strike us while we eat." Nari glumly went to her bags for food. They ate in silence, staring at the empty sky.

Nari's thoughts went to Roran. Was he safe? Had he heard about Garrow? Had he married Katrina? Had the king sent soldiers after him? She thought of her dream, of Roran and Katrina curled around a baby, all dead. Would that become reality if she couldn't find the Ra'zac? Or would it become a reality no matter what she did? She felt tears coming and blinked them away furiously. She stared out at the plains, hoping to quiet her thoughts.

When Brom finished eating, he stood and threw back his hood. "I have considered every trick I know, every word of power within my grasp, and all the skills we have, but I still don't see how we can find the Ra'zac." Nari slumped against Saphira in despair. "Saphira could show herself at some town. That would draw the Ra'zac like flies to honey. But it would be an extremely risky thing to attempt. The Ra'zac would bring soldiers with them, and the king might be interested enough to come himself, which would spell certain death for you and me."

"So what now?" asked Nari, throwing her hands up. _Do you have any ideas, Saphira?_

 _No._

"That's up to you," said Brom. "This is your crusade."

Nari ground her teeth angrily and stalked away from Brom and Saphira. All of this time, Brom had followed her. Through her suspicions and the danger, he had followed. Still, she often felt small and helpless compared to him. He was smarter, wiser, but still he could not help her with this. So where did that leave her now? Should she and Saphira flee?

Just as she was about to enter the trees, her foot struck something hard. Lying on the ground was a metal flask with a leather strap just long enough to hang off someone's shoulder. A silver insignia was wrought into it. Excited, she picked up the flask and unscrewed its cap. A cloying smell filled the air and she gagged.

She tilted the flask, and a drop of clear, shiny liquid fell on her finger. Instantly Nari's finger burned as if it were on fire. She yelped and scrubbed her hand on the ground. After a moment the pain subsided to a dull throbbing. A patch of skin had been eaten away. Grimacing, she jogged back to Brom. "Look what I found." Brom took the flask and examined it, then poured a bit of the liquid into the cap. Nari started to warn him, "Watch out, it'll burn—"

"My skin, I know," said Brom. "And I suppose you went ahead and poured it all over your hand. Your finger? Well, at least you showed sense enough not to drink it. Only a puddle would have been left of you."

"What is it?" asked Nari.

"Oil from the petals of the Seithr plant, which grows on a small island in the frigid northern seas. In its natural state, the oil is used for preserving pearls—it makes them lustrous and strong. But when specific words are spoken over the oil, along with a blood sacrifice, it gains the property to eat any flesh. That alone wouldn't make it special—there are plenty of acids that can dissolve sinew and bone—except for the fact that it leaves everything else untouched. You can dip anything into the oil and pull it out unharmed, unless it was once part of an animal or human. This has made it a weapon of choice for torture and assassination. It can be stored in wood, slathered on the point of a spear, or dripped onto sheets so that the next person to touch them will be burned. There are myriad uses for it, limited only by your ingenuity. Any injury caused by it is always slow to heal. It's rather rare and expensive, especially this converted form."

Nari swallowed hard. Without warning, a picture of Garrow facing off against the two cloaked Ra'zac appeared in her mind.

"My uncle," she began. "Did they...?" The grim look on Brom's face confirmed her fears. They had used this oil on her uncle, burning him to death. "I wonder why the Ra'zac left it behind if it's so valuable," Nari said quickly, changing the subject.

"It must have slipped off when they flew away."

"But why didn't they come back for it? I doubt that the king will be pleased that they lost it."

"No, he won't," said Brom, "but he would be even more displeased if they delayed bringing him news of you. In fact, if the Ra'zac have reached him by now, you can be sure that the king has learned your name. And that means we will have to be much more careful when we go into towns. There will be notices and alerts about you posted throughout the Empire."

Nari paused to think. "This oil, how rare is it exactly?"

"Like diamonds in a pig trough," said Brom. He amended himself after a second, "Actually, the normal oil is used by jewelers, but only those who can afford it."

"So there are people who trade in it?"

"Perhaps one, maybe two."

"Good," said Nari. "Now, do the cities along the coast keep shipping records?"

Brom's eyes brightened. "Of course they do. If we could get to those records, they would tell us who brought the oil south and where it went from there."

"And the record of the Empire's purchase will tell us where the Ra'zac live!" concluded Nari. "I don't know how many people can afford this oil, but it shouldn't be hard to figure out which ones aren't working for the Empire."

"Genius!" exclaimed Brom, smiling. "I wish I had thought of this years ago; it would have saved me many headaches. The coast is dotted with numerous cities and towns where ships can land. I suppose that Teirm would be the place to start, as it controls most of the trade." Brom paused. "The last I heard, my old friend Jeod lives there. We haven't seen each other for many years, but he might be willing to help us. And because he's a merchant, it's possible that he has access to those records."

"How do we get to Teirm?"

"We'll have to go southwest until we reach a high pass in the Spine. Once on the other side, we can head up the coast to Teirm," said Brom. A gentle wind pulled at his hair.

"Can we reach the pass within a week?"

"Easily. If we angle away from the Ninor and to our right, we might be able to see the mountains by tomorrow."

Nari went to Saphira and mounted her. "I'll see you at dinner, then."

Once they were high enough, Nari spoke to Saphira.

 _Don't tell Brom about Morzan. Please._

 _Never would I betray your secrets,_ Saphira swore.

 _Thank you, my heart._ Beyond exhausted from the secrets revealed, Nari turned instead to the _Du Grind Eom Hûgin_ and began to fill in what she could.

Nari and Brom had their nightly fight when they stopped for the evening, but it lacked energy, as both were preoccupied with the day's events.


	11. Teirm

Nari was quiet as the rode the next day, and she could tell that Brom had noticed. Saphira could tell too.

 _The old one is concerned,_ she told Nari.

 _Yes. But what can I tell him? I was sired by a monster... My father was the one who betrayed the Riders  
to Galbatorix. __He would hate me if he knew,_ Nari confided.

 _I do not think so. Even if the sire is a monster, it does not necessarily follow that the child is as well. You never met the Oathbreaker. How could you have learned anything from him?_ Nari said nothing, unconvinced.

When they stopped briefly, Brom insisting they needed to rest the horses, he gazed at her with a furrow in his brow.

"Let me see your hand," he commanded gruffly. She blinked in confusion, but peeled off her glove and held out her hand. He examined her burned finger, and the skin around it. He grunted unsatisfactorily when he finished, releasing her hand. "Keep that clean," he warned, "and keep your gloves on."

"I will," she agreed, a faint, teasing smile playing on her lips. He frowned and her and turned away. Her smile grew, just for a moment, before fading away. After all, he wouldn't worry about her so if he knew what kind of man her mother had chosen to father her.

They resumed riding, but Brom began prodding her now that he knew it was not injury keeping her silent. He tested her memory of the Ancient Language, and demanded she practice using magic with the words she knew. Before long, his goading forced her into a better mood. He could not quite hide his satisfaction behind a grumpy face when she began to tease him in turn.

When they halted that evening, the Spine was a faint outline on the horizon, but Nari was both pleased and sad to see it. With the Spine came the sense of being close to home, even though she knew she was many miles from Carvahall.

"Brom?" She murmured. His gaze snapped up to her. "Where did you come from, originally?" The question was abrupt, and Brom had not been expecting it. He blinked in surprise before laughing.

"A village much like Carvahall," he said, "only not quite as interesting." Nari swallowed.

"Do you miss it?" Clearly, Brom heard the wistful sadness in her voice, because he turned to her, face sympathetic. Still, he did not attempt to reassure her. Instead, he looked thoughtful for a moment before answering slowly.

"Sometimes. I think I miss the idea of it, more than I do the actual place. There was nothing left for me there, especially once I'd grown into a man. But I miss that naive feeling of safety, when I felt as though nothing could harm me so long as I was there. That was gone after I left." Nari nodded, tears welling up. She wiped her hand across her eyes while Brom pretended not to see.

"Come," he told her firmly, "we need to practice or I fear we'll both go soft!"

They both got to their feet with their sharpened sticks and began to circle. Nari breathed softly, focusing. She couldn't let her feelings distract her. If it happened in a true battle, she would lose quickly. Still, when Brom leapt forward, she found the feelings of frustration and anger and grief welling up. For a while, Brom was able to fend her off more easily than he had in weeks. But then something inside her shifted, and she was able to think past the blind emotion. She used the feelings, and was able to move faster, retaliate quicker, and strike harder.

In the midst of the fight, Nari delivered such a powerful blow that she snapped both of their sticks like twigs. The pieces whistled into the darkness in a cloud of splintered fragments. Brom tossed what remained of his stick into the fire and said, "We're done with these; throw yours in as well. You have learned well, but we've gone as far as we can with branches. There is nothing more you can gain from them. It is time for you to use a true blade."

"What? We'll cut each other to ribbons," Nari protested as Brom reached for his bag. To her surprise, he held up not only his own short sword but also a red blade she had seen only rarely before. It was about five feet long and, from the way he handled it, rather heavy. The gold pommel was teardrop shaped with the sides cut away to reveal a ruby the size of a small egg. The hilt was wrapped in silver wire, burnished until it gleamed like starlight. The sheath was wine red and smooth as glass, adorned solely by a strange black symbol etched into it. When Brom drew the sword from the sheath, she could tell that the flat blade was iridescent red. As he moved with it, the blade shimmered in the firelight. The keen edges curved gracefully to a sharp point. A duplicate of the black symbol was inscribed on the metal.

"It's beautiful," she told him quietly, staring. He held it out to her, and her gaze shot to his, shocked.

"Take it," he urged. She accepted the blade, testing the weight of it. It was extremely heavy, and it made her arm ache just to hold it up, but the handle fit Nari's hand as if it had been made for her. The balance of the sword was perfect; it felt like an extension of her arm, unlike the rude farm tools she was used to. An air of power lay over it, as if an unstoppable force resided in its core.

"This was once a Rider's blade," said Brom gravely. Her eyes snapped up again, searching his gaze. "When a Rider finished his training, the elves would present him with a sword. Their methods of forging have always remained secret. However, their swords are eternally sharp and will never stain. The custom was to have the blade's color match that of the Rider's dragon, but I think we can make an exception in this case. This sword is named Zar'roc. I don't know what it means, probably something personal to the Rider who owned it."

"Who's sword was it? Where did you get it?" Nari asked

"A mighty warrior," Brom answered her softly, "who was much feared in his time. He held much power." Nari opened her mouth, and Brom raised his hand. "I will not say his name," Brom stared at her for a moment, and Nari nodded slowly, "not to keep you ignorant, but certain knowledge would prove dangerous and distracting you right now. There isn't any reason for me to trouble you with such things until you have time, power and strength to deal with it. I wish to protect you from evil. As for where I got it, I will only say that it took me a series of nasty and dangerous adventures to attain it. Consider it yours. You have more of a claim to it than I do, and before all is done, I think you will need it."

"Are you sure? I can barely hold it, let alone wield it!"

"You will learn," Brom told her, with a faint gleam in his eyes that made her regret the teasing remarks she'd made.

"How can we practice with these without risking injury? You wanted me to wait to learn healing magic, unless you've change your mind." Brom chuckled.

"No," he said. "I've a different spell in mind." He held up his sword and turned it so that firelight glinted off the edge. He put a finger on either side of the blade and focused intensely, deepening the lines on his forehead. For a moment nothing happened, then he uttered, "Gëuloth du knífr!" and a small red spark jumped between his  
fingers. As it flickered back and forth, he ran his fingers down the length of the sword. Then he twirled it and did the same thing on the other side. The spark vanished the moment his fingers left the metal.

Brom held his hand out, palm up, and slashed it with the sword. Nari jumped forward but was too slow to stop him.

"Brom!" She cried, scolding and worried. To her astonishment, Brom raised his unharmed hand with a smile. "What did you do?" asked Nari.

"Feel the edge," said Brom. Nari touched it and felt an invisible surface under her fingers. The barrier was about a quarter inch wide and very slippery. "Now do the same on Zar'roc," instructed Brom. "Your block will be a bit different than mine, but it should accomplish the same thing."

He told Nari how to pronounce the words and coached her through the process. It took Nari a few tries, but she soon had Zar'roc's edge protected.

With a shaky breath, Nari took her fighting stance. Before they started, Brom admonished, "These swords won't cut us, but they can still break bones. I would prefer to avoid that, so try not to hit me anywhere important. A blow to the neck could prove fatal."

Nari nodded, then struck without warning. Sparks flew off her blade, and the clash of metal filled their campsite as Brom parried easily. The sword felt slow and heavy to Nari after fighting with sticks for so long. Unable to move Zar'roc fast enough, she received a sharp rap on her knee. The trend continued as time passed by.

When they stopped, Nari had large welps on her arms and legs. Her limbs ached, and she wanted to drop where she stood. Instead, she carefully slipped Zar'roc back into its sheath. Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't help but to marvel that Zar'roc had not been scratched or dented by the vigorous pounding it had received.

When reached the Spine's foothills the next day, and then turned and followed the mountains days later they came to a wide road rutted by wagon wheels.

"This is the main road between the capital, Urû'baen, and Teirm," Brom explained. "It's widely used and a favorite route for merchants. We have to be more cautious. This isn't the busiest time of year, but a few people are bound to be using the road." At his recommendation, they paused so that Nari could bind her chest.

Days passed quickly as they continued to trek along the Spine, searching for the mountain pass. Nari could not complain of boredom. When not learning the elven language, she was either learning how to care for Saphira or practicing magic. Nari also learned how to kill game with magic, despite her claim that she would not use magic to do so. It saved them time hunting, and improved her magical skill at the same time. When she did the magic correctly, it was impossible to miss and the results of her efforts roasted over the fire each night. After dinner, Brom and Nari would spar with swords and, occasionally, fists. She did not look at her mother's journal again, but she consistently filled _Du Grind Eom Hûgin_ with the new words she learned.

She soon found that her body was growing leaner, her arms, legs, and torso stronger. Her tan skin grew darker, and the fat she held in her chest and rump melted away. She had to take in her clothes more often now.

Her breathing often felt pinched and uncomfortable in her bindings, but she endured it without complaint.

When they finally reached the pass, Nari saw that a river rushed out of it and cut across the road. "This is the Toark," explained Brom. "We'll follow it all the way to the sea."

"The sea? But it's heading the wrong direction! It won't end up in the ocean unless it doubles back on itself."

Brom twisted the ring on his finger. "Because in the middle of the mountains rests the Woadark Lake. A river flows from each end of it and both are called the Toark. We see the eastward one now. It runs to the south and winds through the brush until it joins Leona Lake. The other one goes to the sea."

"What is the sea like?" Nari asked.

"You must have heard it described before," said Brom.

"Yes, but what is it really like?"

Brom's eyes grew hazy, as if he looked upon some hidden scene. "The sea is emotion incarnate. It loves, hates, and weeps. It defies all attempts to capture it with words and rejects all shackles. No matter what you say about it, there is always that which you can't. Do you remember what I told you about how the elves came over the sea?"

"Yes."

"Though they live far from the coast, they retain a great fascination and passion for the ocean. The sound of crashing waves, the smell of salt air, it affects them deeply and has inspired many of their loveliest songs. There is one that tells of this love, if you want to hear it."

"I would," Nari exclaimed, straightening up.

Brom cleared his throat and said, "I will translate it from the ancient language as best I can. It won't be perfect, but perhaps it will give you an idea of how the original sounds." He pulled Snowfire to a stop and closed his eyes. He was silent for a while, then chanted softly:

O liquid temptress 'neath the azure sky,  
Your gilded expanse calls me, calls me.  
For I would sail ever on,  
Were it not for the elven maid,  
Who calls me, calls me.  
She binds my heart with a lily-white tie,  
Never to be broken, save by the sea,  
Ever to be torn twixt the trees and the waves.

The words echoed hauntingly in Nari's head. "There is much more to that song, the 'Du Silbena Datia.' I have only recited one of its verses. It tells the sad tale of two lovers, Acallamh and Nuada, who were separated by longing for the sea. The elves find great meaning in the story."

"I don't think I understand that, exactly," Nari admitted. "But it sounds beautiful." Brom smiled faintly.

"The elves are complex creatures, it's true, but there is not just one meaning it. The meaning is different for everyone, based on their own experiences and interpretations."

"What do you take from it?" Nari asked quietly, unsure if he would answer. He stared off into the distance for long moments. Finally, he spoke, his voice so soft Nari had to strain to hear.

"There are things in life that we are bound to; duty, honor, and vengeance may all tie us more strongly than any rope. Sometimes, we must sacrifice the company of those we care for most to uphold those things. It is not an easy task, or even a rewarding one, but still we must carry on."

She felt sad for Brom. Without him saying the words, she knew exactly what he meant. Somewhere in his past, Brom had been in love, and he'd lost her in the course of his duty. Nari fell silent and they did not speak for the rest of the day.

After two days in the Spine, they came upon a rock ledge from which they could see clearly out of the mountains. Nari noticed how the land flattened in the distance, and she gasped at how far it was. "Down there and to the north lies Teirm. It is an old city. Some say it's where the elves first landed in Alagaësia. Its citadel has never fallen, nor have its warriors ever been defeated." He spurred Snowfire forward and left the ledge. Nari paused a moment, staring out at the distance. She had soared upon Saphira's back, seeing the land for miles around, but this felt more familiar. How many times had she climbed to the tops of trees or hiked up the mountains and gazed off into the distance, wondering what was out there? Now she was finding out. With a faint smile, Nari nudged Dusk forward, rocking with his movement as he lurched down the slope.

It took them until noon the next day to descend through the foothills and arrive at the other side of the Spine, where the forested land quickly leveled out. Without the mountains to hide behind, Saphira flew close to the ground, using every hollow and dip in the land to conceal herself.

Beyond the forest, they noticed a change. The countryside was covered with soft turf and heather that their feet sank into. Moss clung to every stone and branch and lined the streams that laced the ground. Pools of mud pocked the road where horses had trampled the dirt. Before long both Brom and Nari were splattered with grime.

"Everything is so green!" Nari marveled. "Don't they have winter here?"

"Yes, but the season is mild. Mist and fog roll in from the sea and keep everything alive. Some find it to their liking, but to me it's dreary and depressing." Nari glanced around, wondering what it would feel like to have no snow. It would be better for planting, to be sure, but Nari thought she might miss the snow. Besides, she the wetness of everything made the cold seep down into her bones.

When evening fell, they set up camp in the driest spot they could find. As they ate, Brom commented, "You should continue to ride Dusk until we reach Teirm. It's likely that we'll meet other travelers now that we are out of the Spine, and it will be better if you are with me. An old man traveling alone will raise suspicion. With you at my side, no one will ask questions. Besides, I don't want to show up at the city and have someone who saw me on the trail wondering where you suddenly came from." Nari nodded, understanding.

"Will we use our own names?" she asked.

Brom thought about it. "We won't be able to deceive Jeod. He already knows my name, and I think I trust him with yours. But to everyone else, I will be Neal. If you wish to continue the deception of being a boy, you can be my nephew Evan. If our tongues slip and give us away, it probably won't make a difference, but I don't want our names in anyone's heads. People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't."

"True," Nari allowed. "I do think I should continue to be a boy, at least for now."

"As you say," Brom agreed.

After two days of traveling north toward the ocean, Saphira sighted Teirm. A heavy fog clung to the ground, obscuring Brom's and Nari's sight until a breeze from the west blew the mist away. Nari gaped as Teirm was suddenly revealed before them, nestled by the edge of the shimmering sea, where proud ships were docked with furled sails. The surf's dull thunder could be heard in the distance.

The city was contained behind a towering white wall—a hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick—with rows of rectangular arrow slits lining it and a walkway on top for soldiers and watchmen. The wall's smooth surface was broken by two iron portcullises, one facing the western sea, the other opening south to the road. Above the wall—and set against its northeast section—rose a huge citadel built of giant stones and turrets. In the highest tower, a lighthouse lantern gleamed brilliantly. The castle was the only thing visible over the fortifications.

Soldiers guarded the southern gate but held their pikes carelessly. "This is our first test," said Brom. "Let's hope they haven't received reports of us from the Empire and won't detain us. Whatever happens, don't panic or act suspiciously."

Nari spoke to Saphira, _You should land somewhere now and hide. We're going in._

 _Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Again,_ she said sourly.

 _I know. But Brom and I do have some advantages most people don't. Everything will be fine._

 _If anything happens, I'm going to pin you to my back and never let you off._

 _I love you too, sister of my soul._

 _Then I will bind you all the tighter._

Nari and Brom rode toward the gate, trying to appear casual. A yellow pennant bearing the outline of a roaring lion and an arm holding a lily blossom waved over the entrance. As they neared the wall, Nari asked in amazement, "How big is this place?"

"Larger than any city you have ever seen," said Brom.

"Considering that Daret was the largest city I'd ever seen, you're not wrong there!" Nari laughed.

At the entrance to Teirm, the guards stood straighter and blocked the gate with their pikes. "Wha's yer name?" asked one of them in a bored tone.

"I'm called Neal," said Brom in a wheezy voice, slouching to one side, an expression of happy idiocy on his face.

"And who's th' other one?" asked the guard.

"Well, I wus gettin' to that. This'ed be m'nephew Evan. He's m'sister's boy, not a . . ." Nari tried to hide a smile at the look of impatience the guards shared between them.

The guard nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. And yer business here?"

"He's visitin' an old friend," supplied Nari, trying to drop her voice and put on a thick accent. "I'm along t' make sure he don't get lost, if y' get m'meaning. He ain't as young as he used to be—had a bit too much sun when he was young'r. Touch o' the brain fever, y' know." Brom bobbed his head pleasantly.

"Right. Go on through," said the guard, waving his hand and dropping the pike. "Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Oh, he won't," promised Nari. She urged Dusk forward, and they rode into Teirm. The cobblestone street clacked under the horses' hooves.

Once they were away from the guards, Brom sat up and growled, "Touch of brain fever, eh?"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," teased Nari.

Brom harrumphed and looked away, but Nari caught the sparkle in his eyes that betrayed his amusement.

The houses were grim and foreboding. Small, deep windows let in only sparse rays of light. Narrow doors were recessed into the buildings. The tops of the roofs were flat—except for metal railings—and all were covered with slate shingles. Nari noticed that the houses closest to Teirm's outer wall were no more than one story, but the buildings got progressively higher as they went in. Those next to the citadel were tallest of all, though insignificant compared to the fortress.

"This place looks ready for war," said Nari.

Brom nodded. "Teirm has a history of being attacked by pirates, Urgals, and other enemies. It has long been a center of commerce. There will always be conflict where riches gather in such abundance. The people here have been forced to take extraordinary measures to keep themselves from being overrun. It also helps that Galbatorix gives them soldiers to defend their city."

"Why are some houses higher than others?"

"Look at the citadel," said Brom, pointing. "It has an unobstructed view of Teirm. If the outer wall were breached, archers would be posted on all the roofs. Because the houses in the front, by the outer wall, are lower, the men farther back could shoot over them without fear of hitting their comrades. Also, if the enemy were to capture those houses and put their own archers on them, it would be an easy matter to shoot them down."

"I've never heard of a city planned like this," said Nari in wonder.

"Yes, but it was only done after Teirm was nearly burned down by a pirate raid," commented Brom. As they continued up the street, people gave them searching looks, but there was not an undue amount of interest.

Compared to our reception at Daret, we've been welcomed with open arms. Perhaps Teirm has escaped notice by the Urgals, Nari pondered. She changed her opinion when a large man shouldered past them, a sword hanging from his waist. There were other, subtler signs of adverse times: no children played in the streets, people bore hard expressions, and many houses were deserted, with weeds growing from cracks in their stone-covered yards. "It looks like they've had trouble," said Nari.

"The same as everywhere else," said Brom grimly. "We have to find Jeod." They led their horses across the street to a tavern and tied them to the hitching post.

"The Green Chestnut . . . wonderful," muttered Brom, looking at the battered sign above them as he and Nari entered the building.

The dingy room felt unsafe. A fire smoldered in the fireplace, yet no one bothered to throw more wood on it. A few lonely people in the corners nursed their drinks with sullen expressions. A man missing two fingers sat at a far table, eyeing his twitching stumps. The bartender had a cynical twist to his lips and held a glass in his hand that he kept polishing, even though it was broken.

Brom leaned against the bar and asked, "Do you know where we can find a man called Jeod?" Nari stood at his side, fiddling with the tip of her bow by her waist. It was slung across her back, but right then she wished that it were in her hands.

The bartender said in an overly loud voice, "Now, why would I know something like that? Do you think I keep track of the mangy louts in this forsaken place?" Nari winced, shifting uneasily as all eyes turned toward them.

Brom kept talking smoothly, seeming unperturbed. "Could you be enticed to remember?" He slid some coins onto the bar.

The man brightened and put his glass down. "Could be," he replied, lowering his voice, "but my memory takes a great deal of prodding." Brom's face soured, but he slid more coins onto the bar. The bartender sucked on one side of his cheek undecidedly. "All right," he finally said, and reached for the coins.

Before he touched them, the man missing two fingers called out from his table, "Gareth, what in th' blazes do you think you're doing? Anyone on the street could tell them where Jeod lives. What are you charging them for?"

Brom swept the coins back into his purse. Gareth shot a venomous look at the man at the table, then turned his back on them and picked up the glass again. Brom went to the stranger and said, "Thanks. The name's Neal. This is Evan."

The man raised his mug to them. "Martin, and of course you met Gareth." His voice was deep and rough. Martin gestured at some empty chairs. "Go ahead and sit down. I don't mind." Nari took a chair and arranged it so her back was to the wall and she faced the door. Martin raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

"You just saved me a few crowns," said Brom.

"My pleasure. Can't blame Gareth, though—business hasn't been doing so well lately." Martin scratched his chin. "Jeod lives on the west side of town, right next to Angela, the herbalist. Do you have business with him?"

"Of a sort," said Brom.

"Well, he won't be interested in buying anything; he just lost another ship a few days ago."

Brom latched onto the news with interest. "What happened? It wasn't Urgals, was it?"

"No," said Martin. "They've left the area. No one's seen 'em in almost a year. It seems they've all gone south and east. But they aren't the problem. See, most of our business is through sea trade, as I'm sure you know. Well," he stopped to drink from his mug, "starting several months ago, someone's been attacking our ships. It's not the usual piracy, because only ships that carry the goods of certain merchants are attacked. Jeod's one of 'em. It's gotten so bad that no captain will accept those merchants' goods, which makes life difficult around here. Especially because some of 'em run the largest shipping businesses in the Empire. They're being forced to send goods by land. It's driven costs painfully high, and their caravans don't always make it." Nari frowned, concerned. Why would only certain ships be targeted by these people, instead of all of them? How could they know which ship has which merchant's cargo? Unless there was someone inside the records office helping them? That might make their mission a bit harder than they'd expected.

"Do you have any idea who's responsible? There must be witnesses," said Brom.

Martin shook his head. "No one survives the attacks. Ships go out, then disappear; they're never seen again." He leaned toward them and said in a confidential tone, "The sailors are saying that it's magic." He nodded and winked, then leaned back.

Brom seemed worried by his words. "What do you think?"

Martin shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. And I don't think I will unless I'm unfortunate enough to be on one of those captured ships."

"Are you a sailor?" asked Nari.

"No," snorted Martin. "Do I look like one? The captains hire me to defend their ships against pirates. And those thieving scum haven't been very active lately. Still, it's a good job."

"But a dangerous one," said Brom. Martin shrugged again and downed the last of his beer. Brom and Nari took their leave and headed to the west side of the city, a nicer section of Teirm.


	12. Jeod

**Thank you to those of you who have submitted such kind reviews! I also appreciate constructive criticism, so please feel free to submit some of that too!**

 **We're getting closer to the point where this fic will diverge from canon. It will be only a little at first, but the gap will get wider and wider.**

The houses were in this part of town were clean, ornate, and large. The people in the streets wore expensive finery and walked with authority. Nari fidgeted and tried to smooth down her clothes, not that anyone paid her much attention. The herbalist's shop was easy to find, with a cheery sign that made it seem inviting. A short, curly-haired woman sat by the door, holding a frog in one hand and writing with the other. Nari thought that she must be Angela, the herbalist. On either side of the store was a house, with no way to tell which house was the one they were searching for.

"Which one do you think is his?" she asked.

Brom deliberated, then said, "Let's find out." He approached the woman and asked politely, "Could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?"

"I could." She said, continuing to write without looking up.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes." She fell silent, but her pen scribbled faster than ever. The frog on her hand croaked and looked at them with baleful eyes. Brom and Nari waited uncomfortably, but she said no more. Nari was about to blurt something out when Angela looked up. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could_ tell you, and the second was if I _would_ tell you. But you never actually put the question to me."

"Then let me ask properly," said Brom with a faint smile. "Which house is Jeod's? And why are you holding a frog?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," she bantered. "Jeod is on the right. And as for the frog, he's actually a toad. I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist—that there are only frogs."

"But if toads don't exist then you are holding a frog, not a toad," Nari debated.

The woman's eyes lit up, pleased. "Exactly!"

"It sounds interesting," Brom said, "and I'm sure we would enjoy hearing more, but we have to meet Jeod."

"Of course," she said, waving her hand and returning to her writing.

They stopped before a door with a wrought-iron knocker and marble doorstep. Brom banged three times. No one answered. Nari frowned. "Do you think they're not here?" she wondered. Brom ignored her and knocked again, pounding loudly. Again no one answered. Nari opened her mouth to suggest coming back later, but then heard someone run to the door. A young woman with a pale complexion and light blond hair cracked it open. Her eyes were puffy; it looked like she had been crying, but her voice was perfectly steady.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Does Jeod live here?" asked Brom kindly.

The woman dipped her head a little, but did not open the door any more. "Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?"

"No, but we need to talk with him," said Brom.

"He is very busy."

"We have traveled far. It's very important that we see him."

Her face hardened. "He is busy."

Brom bristled, but his voice stayed pleasant. "Since he is unavailable, would you please give him a message?" Her mouth twitched into a frown, but she consented. "Tell him that a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside."

The woman seemed suspicious, but said, "Very well." She closed the door abruptly. Nari heard her footsteps recede.

"That wasn't very polite." she commented.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," snapped Brom. "And don't say anything. Let me do the talking." He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. Nari clamped her mouth shut, hurt, and looked away.

The door suddenly flew open, and a tall man burst out of the house. His expensive clothes were rumpled, his gray hair wispy, and he had a mournful face with short eyebrows. A long scar stretched across his scalp to his temple.  
At the sight of them, his eyes grew wide, and he sagged against the doorframe, speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times like a gasping fish. He asked softly, in an incredulous voice, "Brom . . . ?"

Brom put a finger to his lips and reached forward, clasping the man's arm. "It's good to see you, Jeod! I'm glad that memory has not failed you, but don't use that name. It would be unfortunate if anyone knew I was here."

Jeod looked around wildly, shock plain on his face. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. "What happened? Why haven't you contacted me before?"

"All things will be explained. Do you have a place where we can talk safely?"

Jeod hesitated, swinging his gaze between Nari and Brom, face unreadable. Finally he said, "We can't talk here, but if you wait a moment, I'll take you somewhere we can."

"Fine," said Brom. Jeod nodded and vanished behind the door.

 _Perhaps I will learn something more of Brom's past,_ Nari thought, pleased.

There was a rapier at Jeod's side when he reappeared. An embroidered jacket hung loosely on his shoulders, matched by a plumed hat. Brom cast a critical eye at the finery, and Jeod shrugged self-consciously. He took them through Teirm toward the citadel. Nari led the horses behind the two men. Jeod gestured at their destination.

"Risthart, the lord of Teirm, has decreed that all the business owners must have their headquarters in his castle. Even though most of us conduct our business elsewhere, we still have to rent rooms there. It's nonsense, but we abide by it anyway to keep him calm. We'll be free of eavesdroppers in there; the walls are thick." They went through the fortress's main gate and into the keep. Jeod strode to a side door and pointed to an iron ring. "You can tie the horses there. No one will bother them." When Snowfire and Dusk were safely tethered, he opened the door with an iron key and let them inside.

Within was a long, empty hallway lit by torches set into the walls. Nari was surprised by how cold and damp it was. When she touched the wall, her fingers slid over a layer of slime. She shivered. Jeod snatched a torch from its bracket and led them down the hall. They stopped before a heavy, wooden door. He unlocked it and ushered them into a room dominated by a bearskin rug laden with stuffed chairs. Bookshelves stacked with leather-bound tomes covered the walls.

Jeod piled wood in the fireplace, then thrust the torch under it. The fire quickly roared. "You, old man, have some explaining to do."

Brom's face crinkled with a smile. "Who are you calling an old man? The last time I saw you there was no gray in your hair. Now it looks like it's in the final stages of decomposition."

"And you look the same as you did nearly twenty years ago. Time seems to have preserved you as a crotchety old man just to inflict wisdom upon each new generation. Enough of this! Get on with the story. That's always what you were good at," said Jeod impatiently. Nari's ears pricked up, and she waited eagerly to hear what Brom would say.

Brom relaxed into a chair and pulled out his pipe. He slowly blew a smoke ring that turned green, darted into the fireplace, then flew up the chimney. "Do you remember what we were doing in Gil'ead?"

"Yes, of course," said Jeod. "That sort of thing is hard to forget."

"An understatement, but true nevertheless," said Brom dryly. "When we were . . . separated, I couldn't find you. In the midst of the turmoil I stumbled into a small room. There wasn't anything extraordinary in it—just crates and boxes—but out of curiosity, I rummaged around anyway. Fortune smiled on me that hour, for I found  
what we had been searching for." An expression of shock ran over Jeod's face. "Once it was in my hands, I couldn't wait for you. At any second I might have been discovered, and all lost. Disguising myself as best I could, I fled the city and ran to the . . ." Brom hesitated and glanced at Nari, then said, "ran to our friends. They stored it in a vault, for safekeeping, and made me promise to care for whomever received it. Until the day when my skills would be needed, I had to disappear. No one could know that I was alive—not even you—though it grieved me to pain you unnecessarily. So I went north and hid in Carvahall."

Nari clenched her jaw, infuriated that Brom was deliberately keeping her in the dark.

Jeod frowned and asked, "Then our . . . friends knew that you were alive all along?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I suppose the ruse was unavoidable, though I wish they had told me. Isn't Carvahall farther north, on the other side of the Spine?" Brom inclined his head. For the first time, Jeod inspected Nari. His gray eyes took in every detail. Nari shifted uncomfortably under his assessing gaze. He raised his eyebrows and said, "I assume, then, that you are fulfilling your duty." Nari frowned, curious.

Brom shook his head. "No, it's not that simple. It was stolen a while ago—at least that's what I presume, for I haven't received word from our friends, and I suspect their messengers were waylaid—so I decided to find out what I could. Nari happened to be traveling in the same direction. We have stayed together for a time now."

Jeod looked puzzled. "But if they haven't sent any messages, how could you know that it was—"

Brom overrode him quickly, saying, "Nari's uncle was brutally killed by the Ra'zac. They burned her home as well. Fortunately, she had the sense to flee before they could catch her. She deserves revenge, but they have left us without a trail to follow, and we need help finding them."

Jeod's face cleared. "I see. . . . But why have you come here? I don't know where the Ra'zac might be hiding, and anyone who does won't tell you."

Standing, Brom reached into his robe and pulled out the Ra'zac's flask. He tossed it to Jeod. "There's Seithr oil in there—the dangerous kind. The Ra'zac were carrying it. They lost it by the trail, and we happened to find it. We need to see Teirm's shipping records so we can trace the Empire's purchases of the oil. That should tell us where the Ra'zac's lair is."

Lines appeared on Jeod's face as he thought. He pointed at the books on the shelves. "Do you see those? They are all records from my business. You have gotten yourself into a project that could take months. There is another, greater problem. The records you seek are held in this castle, but only Brand, Risthart's administrator of trade, sees them on a regular basis. Traders such as myself aren't allowed to handle them. They fear that we will falsify the results, thus cheating the Empire of its precious taxes."

"I can deal with that when the time comes," said Brom. "But we need a few days of rest before we can think about proceeding."

Jeod smiled. "It seems that it is my turn to help you. My house is yours, of course. Do you have another name while you are here?"

"Yes," said Brom, "I'm Neal, and Nari will be disguised as a boy named Evan."

"Nari," said Jeod thoughtfully. "You have a unique name. It's of elven origin, I believe. That's quite unusual during times like these." Nari was startled but said nothing.

Brom looked at Nari. "Could you go check on the horses and make sure they're all right? I don't think I tied Snowfire to the ring tightly enough."

 _They're trying to hide something from me. The moment I leave they're going to talk about me,_ Nari thought darkly. Without a word, she shoved herself out of the chair and left the room, slamming the door shut. Snowfire had not moved; the knot that held him was fine. Scratching the horses' necks, Nari leaned sullenly against the castle wall. _I'm trying,_ she mused to herself. _I'm trying to trust him. Trying to believe that he means well. But haven't I earned a bit of trust as well? And why was Jeod looking at me so strangely? If only I could hear..._ She jolted upright, electrified. Brom had taught her many words. If she could string some together to make a spell... Pulling out Du Grind Eom Hûgin,  
she quickly searched for the words she needed. There were several that she was uncertain of using, specifically the one that commanded the stone to give way. She didn't want the wall to crumble, or to use the effort that might require. Reaching for her power, she concentrated intensely on what she wanted.

"Atra eka hórna!" As she guided the magic forward, keeping a tight control on how much she released, she began to hear faint whispers in her ears. She frowned, urging a little more power forward. Suddenly, she heard Brom's voice, as clear as if he was sitting next to her.

"...things have been going badly," said Brom.

"Yes, none of the shipments have gotten through lately, and Tronjheim is running low on supplies. Somehow the Empire—at least I think it's them—has discovered those of us who have been helping to support Tronjheim. But I'm still not convinced that it's the Empire. No one sees any soldiers. I don't understand it. Perhaps Galbatorix hired mercenaries to harass us."

Nari sat up straight, frowning. Jeod was supporting a group against the Empire, and Galbatorix knew? And wasn't Tronjheim one of the larger dwarven cities? Were the dwarves massing an army?

"I heard that you lost a ship recently."

"The last one I owned," answered Jeod bitterly. "Every man on it was loyal and brave. I doubt I'll ever see them again. . . . The only option I have left is to send caravans to Surda or Gil'ead—which I know won't get there, no matter how many guards I hire—or charter someone else's ship to carry the goods. But no one will take them now."

"How many merchants have been helping you?" asked Brom.

"Oh, a good number up and down the seaboard. All of them have been plagued by the same troubles. I know what you are thinking; I've pondered it many a night myself, but I cannot bear the thought of a traitor with that much knowledge and power. If there is one, we're all in jeopardy. You should return to Tronjheim."

"And take Nari there?" interrupted Brom. "They'd tear her apart. It's the worst place she could be right now. Maybe in a few months or, even better, a year. Can you imagine how the dwarves will react? Everyone will be trying to influence her, especially Islanzadi. She and Saphira won't be safe in Tronjheim until I at least get them through tuatha du orothrim."

Clearly Brom trusted this man more than she'd thought if he'd told Jeod about Saphira.

"Still, I have a feeling that they are in need of your power and wisdom."

"Wisdom," snorted Brom. "I'm just what you said earlier—a crotchety old man."

"Many would disagree."

"Let them. I've no need to explain myself. No, Ajihad will have to get along without me. What I'm doing now is much more important. But the prospect of a traitor raises troubling questions. I wonder if that's how the Empire knew where to be. . . ." His voice trailed off.

A traitor to what? Nari listened intently, hoping for more clues.

"And I wonder why I haven't been contacted about this," said Jeod.

"Maybe they tried. But if there's a traitor . . ." Brom paused. "I have to send word to Ajihad. Do you have a messenger you can trust?"

"I think so," said Jeod. "It depends on where he would have to go."

"I don't know," said Brom. "I've been isolated so long, my contacts have probably died or forgotten me. Could you send him to whoever receives your shipments?"

Contacts? Exactly who had Brom been? Clearly it wasn't just a dwarven army then, if Brom had played a larger part. Could it be the Varden?

"Yes, but it'll be risky."

"What isn't these days? How soon can he leave?"

"He can go in the morning. I'll send him to Gil'ead. It will be faster," said Jeod. "What can he take to convince Ajihad the message comes from you?"

"Here, give your man my ring. And tell him that if he loses it, I'll personally tear his liver out. It was given to me by the queen."

The queen!? There aren't any queens in the known human kingdoms. Perhaps a dwarven queen?

"Aren't you cheery," commented Jeod. Brom grunted. After a long silence he said, "We'd better go out and join Nari. I get worried when she's alone. She has an unnatural propensity for being wherever there's trouble."

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really."

Nari heard chairs being pushed back and opened her eyes, releasing the magic. "Gods," she muttered to herself, thinking hard. Was Brom part of the Varden? Or was there another army that had been rising against Galbatorix since more than twenty years ago? The door opened and Brom and Jeod came out.

"Were the horses all right?" asked Brom.

"Fine," said Nari. They untied the horses and left the castle.

As they reentered the main body of Teirm, Brom said, "So, Jeod, you finally got married. And," he winked slyly, "to a lovely young woman. Congratulations."

Jeod did not seem happy with the compliment. He hunched his shoulders and stared down at the street. "Whether congratulations are in order is debatable right now. Helen isn't very happy."

"Why? What does she want?" asked Brom.

"The usual," said Jeod with a resigned shrug. "A good home, happy children, food on the table, and pleasant company. The problem is that she comes from a wealthy family; her father has invested heavily in my business. If I keep suffering these losses, there won't be enough money for her to live the way she's used to." Jeod continued, "But please, my troubles are not your troubles. A host should never bother his guests with his own concerns. While you are in my house, I will let nothing more than an over-full stomach disturb you."

"Thank you," said Brom. "We appreciate the hospitality. Our travels have long been without comforts of any kind. Do you happen to know where we could find an inexpensive shop? All this riding has worn out our clothes."

"Of course. That's my job," said Jeod, lightening up. He talked eagerly about prices and stores until his house was in sight. Then he asked, "Would you mind if we went somewhere else to eat? It might be awkward if you came in right now."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," said Brom.

Jeod looked relieved. "Thanks. Let's leave your horses in my stable."

They did as he suggested, then followed him to a large tavern. Unlike the Green Chestnut, this one was loud, clean, and full of boisterous people. When the main course arrived—a stuffed suckling pig—Nari eagerly dug into the meat, but she especially savored the potatoes, carrots, turnips, and sweet apples that accompanied it. It had been a long time since she had eaten much more than wild game and she had missed vegetables she had once been so used to.

They lingered over the meal for hours as Brom and Jeod swapped stories. Nari did not mind. She was warm, a lively tune jangled in the background, and there was more than enough food. The spirited tavern babble fell pleasantly on her ears.

When they finally exited the tavern, the sun was nearing the horizon. "You two go ahead; I have to check on something," Nari said. She wanted to see Saphira and make sure that she was safely hidden.

Brom agreed absently. "Be careful. Don't take too long."

"Wait," said Jeod. "Are you going outside Teirm?" Nari hesitated, then nodded. Brom trusted him, after all. "Make sure you're inside the walls before dark. The gates close then, and the guards won't let you back in until morning."

"I won't be late," promised Nari. She turned around and walked quickly down a side street, toward Teirm's outer wall. Once out of the city, she took a breathe, enjoying the fresh

 _Saphira! Where are you?_ Saphira guided her off the road, to the base of a mossy cliff surrounded by maples. She saw Saphira's head poke out of the trees on the top and tilted her head. _How am I supposed to get up there?_ Nari teased playfully.

 _If you find a clearing, I'll come down and get you._

 _No_ , Nari assured her, eyeing the cliff. _It's been a while since I've been able to climb._

 _It's too dangerous_ , Saphira scolded disapprovingly.

 _You worry too much, Saphira. Let me have some fun!_ Nari pulled off her gloves, eyeing the cliff face. There were plenty of handholds, but Nari noticed that there was a gap right there in the center. She stepped over a few feet and began to climb. The strain on the muscles felt refreshing; the only physical challenge she had lately was sparring with Brom.

Soon, she was high above the trees. She had to stop on a ledge halfway up, breathing hard and pressing a hand to her chest.

 _Nari?_ Saphira inquired worriedly.

 _I'm fine,_ Nari promised, unsure if she was telling the truth. She waited until her strength and breath returned before continuing up.

Once at the top, she had to lean against Saphira, feeling an ache in her ribs.

 _This is not the first time you have had trouble breathing,_ Saphira noted. _Are you sure you are well?_ Nari looked away, studying the landscape. The cliff provided a wonderful view of their surroundings, especially the foaming sea, as well as protection against unwelcome eyes. Only birds would see Saphira here. It was an ideal location.

 _I will speak to Brom about it,_ Nari finally said when Saphira nudged her insistently with the tip of her tail.

 _Good,_ Saphira said, satisfied. _Now tell me everything. Is Brom's friend trustworthy?_

 _I'm not sure. Brom seems to think so. But he looked at me strangely._ Nari proceeded to recount the day's events, including what she'd overheard, and what she thought it meant. _There are forces circling us that we aren't aware of. Sometimes I wonder if we can ever understand the true motives of the people around us. They all seem to have secrets and most of them wish to use us for their own ends.  
_

 _It is the way of the world._ _Ignore all the schemes and trust in the nature of each person. Brom is good. He means us no harm. We don't have to fear his plans._

 _I hope you are right, my Saphira,_ Nari told her softly, staring down at the palm of her marked hand.

 _This finding of the Ra'zac through writing is a strange way of tracking,_ Saphira mentioned, changing the subject. _Could there be a way to use magic to see the records without being inside the room?_

 _It's possible. I used magic to hear over a distance, after all. But that was a much smaller distance, and I was focusing on Brom. You might have to combine the word for seeing with the word for distance, and you might have to know exactly what the thing you are searching for looks like. Even then, it might require more magic than I have. Or I might be being overcautious due to Brom's warnings. I will check with him._

 _A good idea,_ Saphira agreed. They lapsed into silence, basking in each other's company.

 _We may have to stay here for awhile,_ Nari said sadly.

 _Are we to remain apart?_ Saphira demanded, a hard note entering her voice.

 _No,_ Nari assured her. _You know that is not what I want. I will come to visit as often as I can get away, and we will travel again as soon as we can. Hopefully it will go quickly, with three of us searching._

 _May the days pass quickly until we can put this place behind us then._ Nari smiled, hugging her tightly, but her smile faltered when she noticed the light fading.

 _I have to go, Saphira. They lock the gates of the city at night. You hunt tomorrow; I will try to visit in the evening._

 _I will take you as close as I can,_ Saphira said, spreading her wings. Nari climbed onto her back. Saphira launched herself from the cliff, gliding over the trees, and landed on a knoll just out of sight of Teirm. Nari thanked her, and then took off at a run.

She came into sight of the portcullis just as it was beginning to lower. She called out, asking them to wait, with the last of her breath. She managed to slip inside seconds before the gateway slammed closed, but the second she was inside, she felt her legs give out.

"Ya alright there, lad?" One of the guards questioned.

"Fine," Nari gasped, "fine." Nari felt her vision begin to blur, unable to get enough air.

"Easy there," the other guard murmured, kneeling down next to her. "Where do you live, lad?"

"Visiting. Jeod." Nari gasped out. Her vision started to go blurry, but she forced herself to her feet, swaying.

"I'll help the lad back to Longshank's house." One of the guards muttered. "You get these gates locked tight." A guiding arm went around her back, and Nari did her best to keep herself upright.

Slowly, they wound their way through the darkened city to Jeod's house. A lantern hung outside like a beacon, and Nari nearly cried out in relief.

A plump butler answered the guard's knock and she was swiftly transferred from one man's guiding hand to another's. Nari found she could not even admire the furnishings in the room, so much did she struggle to breathe.

"Fetch Master Jeod." The butler muttered to a passing woman. The woman hurried off down the long hall and disappeared.

"What happened?!" Brom's voice was sharp with worry and Nari felt a warm feeling envelop her aching chest.

"The guardsman that accompanied him say he entered the city at a run and fell, out of breath." The butler reported.

"Look at me," Brom's voice insisted. Nari forced her head up. "Were you attacked? Are you injured?" Nari managed to shake her head.

"Can't breathe," she rasped. Then everything went black.

 **...Sorry? :D  
**


	13. The Book

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini, as does the excerpt from the beginning of Domia abr Wyrda. I'm just taking pieces of his sand castles and switching them around.  
**

x

When Nari woke up, she was lying in a soft bed with blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Ah, you're awake!" Brom declared.

"Brom? What happened?" Nari asked, confused. She started to sit up but stopped when she realized she had only her underclothes on underneath the blankets.

"You stumbled through the gates of the city, unable to breathe. Apparently had enough coherence to tell him you were visiting Jeod. A guard led you here, half-unconcious, only for you to collapse not long after you got in the door." There was a dark frown on Brom's face, and Nari bit her lip.

"Oh," she said unsure.

"Fortunately, I still have a bit of skill in healing." Brom continued dryly. "Your ribs were cracked. A few more days, and you might have been more seriously injured." His eyes met hers fiercely. "You should have told me you were having trouble breathing." Nari flushed, averting her gaze.

"It wasn't... That is, I didn't think it was anything. I only really had trouble after running or sparring. I thought I was just too tired."

"You won't be wearing your bindings any more." Nari's gaze shot up to Brom in surprise. "Jeod's wife Helen kindly informed me that wearing bindings that are tighter than your underthings can severely injure you, and your breathing. We'll have to come up with a different disguise for you." Brom stood before Nari could reply. "Get dressed; I'll be downstairs in the study when you're ready." And then he was gone. Nari sighed, closing her eyes.

When she stood, her chest did not ache and her breathing did not catch. She took a deep breath and let it out. For the first time in awhile, her chest did not pain her.

She dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Tapestries covered the stone walls. Elaborate rugs dotted the polished wood floor, which glowed with the light from three gold candelabra hanging from the ceiling. Smoke drifted through the air and collected above. She had to ask for directions twice before she was able to find the study.

She opened the door and stopped short. Books covered the room's walls from floor to ceiling. But unlike those in Jeod's office, these books came in every size and shape, with covers of different colors and textures. A fireplace filled with blazing logs warmed the room. Brom and Jeod sat before an oval writing desk, talking amiably. This, Nari decided, awed, was almost better than Brom's home in Carvahall. So many books!

Brom's head turned toward her and Nari flushed faintly, entering the room properly.

"Good morning, Nari," Jeod greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." Nari said politely before turning to Brom. "Do you have any idea how long we'll be here?"

Brom spread his palms upward. "That's hard to tell. It depends on whether we can get to the records and how long it will take us to find what we need. We'll all have to help; it will be a huge job. I'll be going to talk with Brand later today to see if he'll let us examine the records." Nari nodded.

That settled, Brom resumed his conversations with Jeod. Despite wanting to learn more about Brom's past, most of their conversation centered around more recent topics, most of which Nari had already heard about. Instead, she turned to scan the shelves. Several familiar titles caused a smile to appear as Nari remembered debating these books with Brom in Carvahall. An elegant book set with gold studs caught her attention. She pulled it off the shelf and stared at it curiously.

It was bound in black leather carved with mysterious runes. Nari ran her fingers over the cover and savored its cool smoothness. The letters inside were printed with a reddish glossy ink. _Domia abr Wyrda_ , the title read.

Curiously, Nari tucked the book against her chest before finding a comfortable spot near the fire. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she propped the book on her knees and opened it.

 _I suppose that I should provide a summary of the following content before plunging into its depths, so that the unsuspecting literary enthusiast may decide beforehand whether this is the type of composition he enjoys perusing, lest he find himself suddenly engulfed in the dark and convoluted byways of dwarven politics and only then realize that, no, he would rather read a ballad or a collection of poetry to soothe his stomach after an especially heavy supper in his dining hall._

Nari smiled faintly, amused.

 _Domia Abr Wyrda, is my life's work: a complete history of the land of Alagaësia, beginning with its earliest myths and legends and proceeding through the intervening millennia to the present._

A soft gasp escaped Nari's lips and she gripped the book tighter.

 _Herein I detail the origins and cultures of each of the known races, including the dwarves and the elves, whom I sought out in their secret places. It is my hope that this book will serve as a bridge between the past and the future, preserving a true account of events that would otherwise be lost in the confusion following the Riders' fall and the darkness of Galbatorix's reign._

 _Before I proceed even with this summary, it seems wise to pause and explain what is meant by alagaësia, and thus define the exact nature of my subject and hopefully avoid unnecessary confusion in later chapters. The word itself is one of Elvish extraction that means "fertile land."_

Nari committed the word's meaning to memory, pleased to know it.

 _The dwarves and Urgals possess their own appellations for this region, of course, but we humans chose to adopt the elves' title, and with good reason. The gods have blessed our home with vast amounts of arable soil, timber, iron, gold, gems, and all else a prosperous kingdom needs to thrive. As for the physical boundaries of Alagaësia, they are commonly identified as follows: beginning at the shore of the Western Sea and extending east to the far side of both Du Weldenvarden and the Beor Mountains, and spanning the territory between the southernmost point of Surda and the north shore of Vroengard Island._

 _Little is known of what lies beyond these varied and far-flung locations. During my decades of research, I learned that the Riders had instituted an extensive program of exploration, flying to the farthest reaches of land and water. Some of their discoveries were already familiar to the elves—who have preserved both maps and lore describing the continent from which they emigrated across the ocean—but the rest was as yet uncharted territory._

 _Unfortunately, Galbatorix burned the great libraries in Doru Araeba and Ilirea, although not before pillaging them for his own personal collection._

Nari winced. In distant daydreams, she had thought to maybe visit the Riders' capital one day. She should have suspected Galbatorix would sack and destroy their libraries.

 _This act must count as one of the most heinous crimes of history; it is impossible to calculate the size of our loss. Overnight Galbatorix consigned almost every piece of writing produced by humans either to the flames or to the impenetrable void of his hoard. He destroyed the only existing copies of innumerable plays, histories, mathematical treatises, ancient spell books, and other unique documents, and we must regard what was contained within their pages as forever beyond recovery. Our race is diminished as a result._

 _Of the Riders' collected wisdom, only fragments remain, cryptic references scattered like chaff before the wind throughout dwarf scrolls and the elves' ancient stores of knowledge. These often impenetrable shards of truth provide, for the most part, nothing but frustration to one who studies them and is unfamiliar with the source manuscripts, but what can be gleaned seems to indicate that while humans may also dwell somewhere outside of Alagaësia—and Urgals as well, for they are hardy creatures—the elves and dwarves exist nowhere else._

Nari blinked in surprise. Elves and dwarves did not exist outside of Alagaësia?

 _And what, an educated reader might ask, about dragons? Despite the romantic fantasies propagated throughout the Empire at regular intervals by individuals bold enough to beard our dark king—a perilous endeavor at best—I do not believe that any skulblaka-_

This word, too, Nari committed to memory.

 _-escaped Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Dragons spoke to each other through their minds, and when Galbatorix began to kill them, every dragon from around the world would have rushed to defeat him and, in doing so, ensured their doom._

 _While it is a popular pastime among learned minds to imagine sending expeditions to search for friends and allies in unknown lands, such ventures are currently impracticable and will remain so into the foreseeable future. Since Galbatorix assumed his station, every kingdom has devoted its resources to war. They cannot spare men and ships for voyages of indeterminate length aimed south, past the daunting Beor Mountains; north, where it grows ever colder, until the ocean and land become entombed underneath a crushing shell of ice that does not melt even in summer; or east and west, across near-endless tracts of salty waves and empty grass-bound plains._

Nari nodded to herself absently.

 _So, Domia Abr Wyrda begins with an account of the dwarves, who—along with the dragons—are the original inhabitants of Alagaësia. (For the sake of simplicity, dates are given in the dwarf calendar, as it is the only accurate record of years that encompasses all of known history.) Thus nearly eight millennia ago, or 0 A.C. (After Creation), the dwarves believe that their god Helzvog breathed life into the first members of their race._

 _Within a generation after 0 A.C., the climate in the plains where the dwarves lived underwent an abrupt change, transforming the plains into what we now know as the Hadarac Desert, and forcing the dwarves to migrate into the Beor Mountains so as to fend off starvation. Soon afterward, their first king, Korgan, discovered the hollow mountain Farthen Dûr, which has housed Tronjheim, their capital, ever since._

Hollow mountain? Nari longed to see such a thing. How could a mountain be hollow? Then something else tickled her memory. Tronjheim! Nari had thought it was a dwarven city. Now she had confirmation that it was their capital; how were Brom and Jeod involved with dwarves?

 _From then until 5217 A.C., the dwarves occupied themselves with tunneling and mining; waging periodic wars among their clans; building their monumental cities, which are the embodiment of architectural perfection; and amassing an impressive body of mathematics, astronomy, astrology, metallurgy, chemistry, botany, and other branches of natural philosophy of which we in the west are now mostly ignorant. Though the dwarves possessed a rough acquaintance with the workings of magic, it was not until the elves introduced them to the ancient language that they truly began to master it._

In 5217 A.C.? Was that when they were introduced to magic?

 _During this first age, dragons did little more than eat and breed. The Chronicles of Ingothold say that the great fire-worms congregated in the heart of the Hadarac Desert, as the heat was to their liking, but that they also nested in the Spine and the Beor Mountains, where they seemed to have taken a special delight in persecuting the dwarves. No one has unearthed evidence to suggest that the dragons ever developed a culture or language of their own, notwithstanding their manifest intelligence. It is possible that they only acquired these attributes after becoming linked with elves and humans._

 _This state of affairs persisted until 5217 A.C., when elves arrived in Alagaësia at the place where Teirm now stands._

So unless the elves taught the dwarves about the ancient language right after arriving, it wasn't until later. So how recently had the dwarves begun to use magic?

 _From whence did the elves come and why? They will only say that their homeland was called Alalëa—a very rare word in the ancient language that has multiple meanings, the most likely in this case being "a melancholy dream of great beauty"—and that they left to escape the consequences some terrible mistake._

Some terrible mistake? What sort of mistake could lead a whole race to flee to another continent?

 _Whatever the reason may be, the elves soon committed another mistake when, in 5291 A.C.—having established themselves across Alagaësia—they slew a dragon for sport, thinking them naught but beasts. (Elves still ate meat then.)_

Elves don't eat meat now? Could a person survive without meat? Nari knew that her family had often gone hungry on the occasions she could not get enough meat from the Spine. Then again, she supposed that elves were not really 'people'. Perhaps their bodies could survive on just vegetables?

 _The war that followed was so ferocious, it threatened to drive both races to extinction. The fighting ceased in 5296 A.C. only after a certain elf, Eragön, chanced upon an abandoned dragon egg—if indeed it was actually abandoned—raised the subsequent hatchling, and then traveled among the dragons and convinced them to end their hostilities. Then did the älfakyn and skulblaka-_

Nari committed both words to memory, glad for proof that skulblaka was the word for dragons.

 _-join together and form the Dragon Riders, to bind one to another and make certain that the newly formed peace would endure forevermore, which was perhaps the most significant occasion in all of history._

 _Only two events worth noting occurred during the next three centuries. The first was the appearance of Urgals in Alagaësia, who, like the elves, sailed east from across the sea. That they could build vessels capable of traversing such distances, and were able to navigate them accurately, indicates that the Urgals of that era had achieved a level of sophistication far greater than the brutes we encounter in our own age._

 _Upon disembarking, the Urgals signed treaties with the dwarves and elves, and for two decades, they refrained from provoking their allies. Ultimately, it proved impossible for the Urgals to maintain their oaths, for they are a bellicose race, and they choose their leaders and determine their social order based upon feats of combat. Without battles in which to prove themselves, their young rams, as they are called, had no opportunity to win the status necessary to acquire mates or to supplant their elders. These and other pressures drove the Urgals to raid the dwarves and elves and to challenge them in feats of arms. The Riders quickly intervened, razing the Urgals' villages and banishing their tribes to the fringes of Alagaësia, where they no longer posed a significant threat._

 _The Urgals settled throughout the Spine—especially in the north, to which they are partial—and also in the wilder reaches of the Beor Mountains. They still occasionally attacked the dwarves and the elves, but since they proved to be no more of a nuisance than, say, the internal strife among the dwarf clans, the other races tended to ignore them. From then unto the fall of the Riders, the Urgals' fortunes declined as humans multiplied and expanded their holdings, thereby reducing the Urgals' remaining territory. With Galbatorix's ascendancy, however, and the loss of the Riders, Urgals have been freed to return to haunts that they have not occupied for centuries, and even millennia in some instances. Throughout the Empire, they now bedevil many towns that were once safe._

 _Sharp-eyed readers may have noticed by now that, unlike many authors, I do not refer to Urgals as monsters. This was a deliberate attempt on my part to avoid perpetuating certain preconceived notions that do nothing but impede our understanding. Urgals are no more monsters than dwarves or elves. It is merely due to an unfortunate flaw in their culture and temperament that we have not yet joined forces with them. "But," many people will protest, "they are animals! They hate us, and they love naught but slaughter and bloodshed!" Nonsense. They only hate us insomuch as we, and the dwarves and elves, represent the other to them, a status that centuries of antagonism have reinforced. It is true they have a predilection for battle, but I have also seen their cunningly wrought carvings and the savage beauty of their woven straps, with which they record the crests of their clans. And I once had the opportunity to watch from hiding an Urgal dam caring for her young, and I have yet to encounter a human woman who displayed more solicitude toward her brood than did that bull-necked matron. If we could but temper the Urgals' warlike habits with more civilized behavior, then we might find that our races have a large measure in common. Moreover, I believe that much of the hostility that festers between Urgals and humans is the result of our almost universal revulsion toward their grotesque appearance, a trait that is certainly no fault of their own._

Nari sat back for a minute to think about this. Urgals had always been known in Carvahall as little better than bears. They were fiercely dangerous, but dumb brutes. This book spoke as though they were something more, something human. A race, just like elves or dwarves, that were different but equal.

Nari frowned then, remembering Brom's lessons. Each author has their own way of looking at things. While her own thoughts might be swayed, so too could this author's thoughts have been swayed, though Nari could think of little that would make her think so well of an Urgal.

She decided to set the thoughts aside for now; they would do her no good, especially with the Urgals raiding towns like Yazuac.

 _The second of the two noteworthy events I mentioned was the brief visit to Alagaësia in 5596 A.C. of some twenty human warriors, who sailed up from the south and landed in the vicinity of Surda. They and the dwarves met and exchanged gifts, and then the humans departed soon afterward._

Nari remembered that Brom had told her about this in Carvahall and smiled faintly.

 _Thereafter, until 7203 A.C., little happened among the dwarves, elves, and dragons, except for the usual succession of kings, queens, poets, playwrights, births, deaths, and other historical minutiae. Though I examine this age in some detail, I must admit that I found it monotonous to research, much less to write about. Happiness, as a philosopher once said, is a boring activity to watch others engage in._

 _Both the dwarves and the elves consider this era, and even extending back to the creation of the Riders in 5296 A.C., the golden age of their civilizations, when they reached the pinnacle of their knowledge and power. I should point out that the remarkable stability both races achieved was not solely the result of the Riders' influence—as Eddison tried to prove in his Dialogues—but was also a product of the dwarves' and elves' impressive longevity. When each generation lives for a century or more, it takes much longer for a culture to change or to assimilate new information._

Nari shuddered, remembering that she would have a similarly long life now that she was bonded to Saphira.

 _In 7203 A.C., King Palancar landed near Teirm with a fleet of ships carrying his entire nation. He and his people, the Broddrings, had sailed east and north from some unknown coast, intending to colonize Surda, but just as they were about to reach their destination, an unexpected squall blew them back out to the open sea. When Palancar managed to regain sight of land, he found himself confronted by the inhospitable wall of mountains that is the Spine, which prevents ingress to the main body of Alagaësia. He forged onward, searching for an estuary or pass that would grant the Broddrings entry—along the way establishing a settlement that became the town of Kuasta—and eventually discovered Teirm, though the city was not called such by the elves who then occupied it._

Elves lived here, Nari thought incredulously.

 _Unlike the dwarves and elves, we know little of our own history before this point. All I can say with authority is that the Broddrings fled both famine and war in their land of birth, bringing as many landholders and slaves with them as they could. No one followed them except for a single ship that arrived six years later, bearing a tribe of men with coal-black skin who spread across Surda and formed the basis of the current nomad tribes, as well as the famed artisans of Aroughs, Dauth, and Aberon. It has also been whispered that something foul and evil pursued humans to Alagaësia, a dark race that travels in shadows and preys off the flesh of our kind, a fear known only by the name that the elves bestowed upon it: the Ra'zac. This I cannot confirm or deny, but the rumors seem too abundant not to have some basis in fact._

 _When Palancar encountered the elves, they explained to him which land was theirs, which was the dwarves', and which was the dragons', and granted him the right to claim that which was unoccupied. They and the Riders also demonstrated their physical and magical prowess. Intimidated, Palancar dared not argue with them—at least not so long as his docked fleet was at their mercy—and so he agreed to their terms._

 _The Broddrings roamed Alagaësia for several years before they discovered Palancar Valley—as it was to be dubbed—and decided to make it the basis of their kingdom. After Palancar vanquished the local Urgals and founded the town that is now Therinsford, his hubris grew so massive, he thought to challenge the elves for the region between the Spine and Du Weldenvarden. It is still baffling why—having witnessed the Riders' might and main—he believed he could prevail in this matter. On this subject, I agree with Eddison, who reasons that Palancar was in the early stages of dementia, an assumption that is borne out by his later actions, and those of his family, for madness always runs through the bloodline._

 _Three times Palancar's warriors faced the elves, and three times the elves obliterated them. Aware of the Urgals' fate and having no desire to share in it, the Broddring nobles sent an envoy to the elves, and they signed a treaty without Palancar's knowledge. Palancar was then banished from his throne. He and his family refused to leave the valley, however, and instead of killing him, the elves constructed the watchtower Edoc'sil—now Ristvak'baen—to ensure that he could cause no further strife._

 _The elves took pity on the remainder of our ancestors and allowed them to live in Ilirea, which the elves had abandoned during their war with the dragons nearly two thousand years earlier. Ilirea became the new capital of the Broddring Kingdom, which exists even to this day as the center of Galbatorix's empire: Urû'baen._

 _That brief confrontation with Palancar—which cost humans far more than it cost the elves—convinced the then leader of the Riders, Anurin, to amend the elves' magical pact with the dragons to include humans. Anurin recognized that, as a race, humans are hardier than the elves and that we reproduce faster than the dwarves, making it inevitable that we would soon proliferate across Alagaësia. Before that day arrived, he wanted to weld our species together—using a flux of spells, oaths, and commerce—in order to prevent what he saw as a likely war for domination of the continent._

 _The controversy incited among the elves by Anurin's decision was so fierce and acrimonious, it prompted him to take one more momentous step: he and the other Riders seceded from the elf kingdom and established themselves on the island of Vroengard, where they built their great city of Doru Araeba. Many reasons existed for doing so, but the primary one was, and here I quote my own translation of Anurin's account of the affair, "Since the Riders were now responsible for the protection and welfare of three races—although the dwarves yet insist upon guarding themselves—and also for the preservation of their combined knowledge, I believed that it was improper for any one group to control us. We had to be impartial if our authority was to be respected by dragons, elves, and humans alike."_

That's what I want, Nari thought fiercely. To help. To make sure all of the races are protected. Of course, if the Riders had to bow to a king, that king could send them against the other races. They had to be apart.

 _Noble intentions, to be sure, but flawed by a fatal weakness: without some form of oversight, there was no one who could point out the Riders' own lapses and indulgences._

That was true, Nari allowed, though she thought that this view was swayed by Galbatorix's actions. Then again, with the power that the Riders were said to have held, there was little the other races could do to stop them anyway. That was proven true by Galbatorix and the Forsworn defeating the entirety of the rest of the Riders and the other races as well. How would the other races oversee them, if they could not enforce their rules?

 _For six and a half centuries, we humans built our villages, towns, and cities, ever more complacent within our envelope of safety. We were content to work our fields and shops and trade with the dwarves and elves, never pausing to consider that our greatest threat lay among those who had sworn to protect us._

 _And so it came to pass in the year of 7867 A.C. that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbêth._

Nari smiled, remembering Brom's tale in Carvahall, so long ago.

 _He became a Rider and showed great promise, but in his nineteenth year, a band of Urgals killed his dragon. The loss drove Galbatorix mad. Denied a second dragon, he slew two Riders and fled into the wilderness, where he remained for seven years. At the end of that time, he encountered Morzan, who became the first of the thirteen Forsworn._

 _Morzan helped Galbatorix steal another dragon, then they both hid until Galbatorix's dragon, Shruikan, was grown and Morzan had learned all of his master's dark secrets of magic._

 _Galbatorix and Morzan revealed themselves in the winter of 7896 A.C. By the spring solstice of 7900 A.C., Vrael was dead, Vroengard and Ilirea had been sacked, the elves and the dwarves had been forced to retreat to their ancient places of safety, and the Riders—the pride of the humans, elves, and dragons—the Riders were all but exterminated._

Nari bowed her head for a moment, solemn.

 _It is now the year 7982 A.C., and Galbatorix is still king, the dwarves and elves are seen no more outside of their caves and forests, and we have no hope that any mortal man can rival Galbatorix's power or that he will ever be removed from the throne._

 _It is this story, then, that I intend to tell in full over the following pages. It may be conceit to think that I can compress eight millennia into one book . . . and yet I must try. We cannot allow this knowledge to be lost, no matter how grim the times we live in. I know that if we do someday find the means to overthrow Galbatorix, it will only happen by remembering the deeds of our ancestors and by avoiding their mistakes._

Nari nodded firmly, turning the page and settling in to read.

Deeply immersed the book, Nari still felt Brom's hand settle lightly on her shoulder. She glanced up to give him a distracted smile, but his eyes were on her book. He looked at the page closely and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Jeod, you've expanded your collection. Where did you get this? I haven't seen one in ages."

Jeod strained his neck to see the book. "Ah yes, the Domia abr Wyrda. A man came through here a few years ago and tried to sell it to a trader down by the wharves. Fortunately, I happened to be there and was able to save the book, along with his neck. He didn't have a clue what it was."

"It's odd, Nari, that you should pick up this book, the Dominance of Fate, " said Brom. Nari laid the book down, turning to listen. "Of all the items in this house, it's probably worth the most. The book is very rare and is the best of its kind. When it was written, the Empire decried it as blasphemy and burned the author, Heslant the Monk. I didn't think any copies still existed."

"I've been reading a bit of it." Nari replied. "It's very interesting."

"No doubt you'll learn quite a few things," Brom agreed. "I'll be going to talk with Brand to see if he'll let us examine the records. Keep reading; don't leave the house today." Nari agreed eagerly, returning to the book.

By the time Brom returned hours later, Nari had made it through half of the book. He stormed into the study in a foul mood, and Nari glanced up at him curiously. He lit his pipe, puffing furiously.

"How did it go?" Nari asked.

"Bloody awful!" growled Brom around his pipe.

"Were you able to talk to Brand?"

"Not that it did any good. This administrator of trade is the worst sort of bureaucrat. He abides by every rule, delights in making his own whenever it can inconvenience someone, and at the same time believes that he's doing good."

"He won't let us see the records?" asked Nari, concerned.

"No," snapped Brom, exasperated. "Nothing I could say would sway him. He even refused bribes! Substantial ones, too. I didn't think I would ever meet a noble who wasn't corrupt. Now that I have, I find that I prefer them when they're greedy bastards." He puffed furiously on his pipe and mumbled a steady stream of curses.

Nari waited until he stopped cursing and his pipe slowed to his normal pace. When he seemed to have calmed, she asked tentatively, "So, what now?"

"Now, we're going to give Brand a nasty surprise." Brom said with a mischievous smile. "But that will have to wait a few days, at least, so that he doesn't realize what we're doing." Nari tried to convince him to share, but he refused to say anything else. Finally, she gave up with a sigh.

"I was reading, and I found this passage. It's written in the ancient language," Nari explained, "and I don't know most of the words."

"Show it to me," Brom requested. It took Brom a moment to read the writing. "It's part of an elven poem that tells of the years they fought the dragons. This excerpt describes one of their kings, Ceranthor, as he rides into battle. The elves love this poem and tell it regularly—though you need three days to do it properly—so that they won't repeat the mistakes of the past. At times they sing it so beautifully it seems the very rocks will cry."

Nari returned to her chair, cradling the book gently. "I wish I could hear them read it," she confessed quietly. Something flickered in Brom's eyes.

"Perhaps someday you will," he said gently, turning away.


	14. Growth

**Welcome back! I'm so sorry that it's been almost two years since I've updated this story! I've never lost my passion for it, never fear; I've always come back to it over the past few years. Unfortunately, life always seems to get in the way. I graduated college in December of 2016, and almost immediately afterwards moved to a different state. My Illinois teaching license, it seems, does not quite qualify for Virginia without another test that I'll have to take. In the meantime, I've had to study for that and get a full time job to support myself and my family.**

 **in addition to all of that boring, Real Life stuff, I also (I'll freely admit) got extremely nervous about this story and had to make some big decisions. Why, you ask? Because we're about to get to the parts where canon turns a little more sideways. I had to think hard about how I wanted this story to turn out, and there are some pretty big hints in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **A couple of things: first, I really want to thank all of you for sticking with me and for your wonderful words of encouragement. Every time I got a review or favorite or subscription for this story, despite how long it had been since an update, it really touched my heart. I can't tell you how much it meant to me and how much it helped me get this chapter up.**

 **second, if any of you are guys, you might be a little grossed out by the beginning of this chapter. Maybe. Let me just say, Nari is growing up. Don't worry though; there's more than that in this chapter. Stick around and I doubt you'll be disappointed.**

Two days later, Nari woke up with a striking pain in her stomach. It was a crippling pain, causing her to double over as soon as she still tried to stand up. Clutching her stomach, Nari stumbled her way back to the bed. Crumbling down, Nari looked down at herself only to find that her nightgown was covered in blood. With the cry of dismay, Nari stripped off her nightgown and search for the wound. To her surprise, she found her thighs covered in blood.

I'm a woman now, she thought, distantly. Aunt Marian had explained womanhood to Nari on her tenth birthday, just before her aunt had fallen ill. As her eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth birthdays had passed without the bleeding that marked it, her aunt's words had fallen out of her mind, and neither Garrow nor Rosen had ever brought it up. Her fourteenth and fifteenth birthdays had passed without the bleeding, and Nari had wondered if she was barren, or if her hunting, which was a man's activity, had barred her from womanhood. Since she would not sacrifice helping her family in order to be able to bear children, she had pressed the thoughts far into the back of her mind.

Now, her thoughts spun wildly in her mind. She was bleeding, a woman grown, able to marry and bear children. She was no longer a child, to be indulged. Would Brom forbid her the sword and magic lessons now? Would he try to force her to give up her revenge against the Ra'zac, a duty which should belong to Roran? And what of Sapphira? What of the king?

Her mind swirled with panicked thoughts, the agony in her stomach overwhelming her body. She did not hear the knock on her door.

"Nari?" Brom's voice demanded. "Are you alright?"

Her throat closed up, unable to form words.

"Nari?!" A squeak escaped her throat, just loud enough to be heard. "I'm coming in," he shouted, the doorknob twisting and creaking open slightly.

"No!" Nari exclaimed, panicked. The door froze. "No," Nari repeated hurriedly, "don't come in."

"Nari, are you alright?" He demanded, the door unmoving.

"I-" She searched frantically. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to stay in bed today."

"Is it your ribs again?" Brom urged. "Let me come in and have a look."

"No!" Silence echoed in the wake of her shout. "No, I'm fine. Just-just leave me alone please." She said, trying to sound calmer. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

There was a long pause as Brom considered this. Finally, the door closed and Nari nearly wept in relief.

Slowly, moving gingerly, Nari began to clean herself. There was little she could do for her nightgown or the sheets, so she put those in a pile in the corner of the room. To her dismay, she found that the mattress underneath was stained as well. She put on two pairs of undergarments before dressing. Then she left the room, avoiding running into Brom and Joed. Down the hallway, she found one of the maids, and quietly informed her of the blood-soaked sheets, flushing a furious red. The girl gave her a sympathetic smile before patting her shoulder and walking away. More embarrassed, Nari darted back into her room and shut the door. She pulled Domia Abr Wyrda from her bedside table. She only had a small amount of the book left to read, but had planned to re-read her favorite parts and the most interesting ones.

Yesterday, she left the house only to visit Saphira, regaling the dragon with tales of the beginning of Alagaësia. The small time was not enough for either of them, but they enjoyed the little time they had together.

Nari reaches for Saphira now, wanting to share her news and her worries, but she could not feel her well. During the day, Saphira spent most of her time leagues away searching for food; she could not hunt near Teirm without arousing suspicion or risk of being seen.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts and she darted to the door quickly, cracking it open. The maid she had spoken to stood outside, along with Joed's wife, Helen. Nari felt her cheeks heat and ducked her head, opening the door and stepping aside.

Helen stood inside the room quietly while the maid gathered the sheets and her gown.

"Make sure you bring cold water to scrub the mattress," Helen ordered the girl quietly as she went to leave. Then Helen turned her gaze to Nari. "Is this the first time you've bled?" Nari felt like she was on fire, but managed to nod. "Did your mother speak to you about this?" Nari glanced up in surprise.

"My aunt did," she told the woman. "But she died five years ago. I-I thought…" She stumbled over the words, uncertain of how to continue. Helen's eyes softened and she took a seat on a clean corner of the mattress. Silently, she patted the space next to her. "It's been five years now; I thought I might never bleed." Nari confessed in a whisper.

"It takes longer for some than for others," Helen told her gently. "You are so slender, I'm more surprised it did not take longer for you. No doubt your aunt wished for you to be prepared so you would not fear when the time did come." She sighed, gazing at Nari. "Your blood will come for several days," she began, "and then come again in a moon's turn. It may be more or less often, in these first few months as your body adjusts to womanhood, but it will be mostly the same amount of time between each blood after. Do you have pains in your stomach?" Nari flushed but nodded. "Women get those, to help prepare us for the birthing pains. Heat will help, and there are a few teas a herbalist can provide that will ease the pain as well. Do you wish for me to inform your uncle about this? I will be discrete." Nari eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously. Helen gave her a small smile. "Very well, I will leave it to you to inform him when you're ready. I will provide you with cloths that you can put inside your undergarments to protect them from staining. The maid will bring them to you. You may have her fetch me, or come speak to me yourself if you need anything more." She rose and headed for the door.

"Thank you," Nari blurted out. Helen gave her a small, sad smile.

"My mother died when I was young as well," Helen began. "I understand how it is to face these changes with only a man to care for you." With those words, she slipped out the door, closing it behind her quietly.

The maid came back soon after, carrying the cloths and a bowl of water. Nari quickly bent to help the girl scrub at the blood, despite her protests. The mattress was very wet after, but the blood had faded quickly, turning the water pink.

After the maid left, Nari quickly placed one of the cloths inside her undergarment, taking the second pair of. She stuffed the other cloths deep into her pack and grabbed the book again.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It took her half the day to finish the little bit of the book left, the pain in her stomach distracting her constantly.

Once she reached the end of the book, she closed it and stood with a whimper.

Perhaps, she thought helplessly, she should visit the herbalist, as Helen had mentioned. If there was a tea that could ease the pain she felt, it may be worth the cost of it.

Decided, Nari grabbed her small coin pouch and left her room. To her quiet dismay, Brom caught sight of her on her way out.

"Are you well?" He asked quietly but firmly.

"I'm alright," she murmured, avoiding his eyes. "I think I was only tired."

He stood quietly for a moment. "Where are you headed?" He asked casually.

"Just to explore a bit," she said. "I won't be long."

"Very well then," he said. "I'll be in Joed's study if you need me." Nari nodded and slipped past him.

Stepping out into the street, Nari immediately turned to Angela's shop. The small shop was dimly lit and cluttered, though plants seemed to grow easily despite that, covering the walls. The long counter held various trinkets and tools. At the far end of the counter, a large shaggy cat rested, its eyes closed in sleep.

"Hello?" Nari called hesitantly. The cat's eyes opened, glancing at her lazily.

Hello, a voice in her mind responded. She glanced around, alarmed. The voice neither sounded nor felt like Saphira, and it didn't sound like Brom either. She turned her gaze to the counter a stared at the tarnished wood, blocking out all else. You don't have to do that, the voice told her, amused. It sounded male.

Who are you? She asked tentatively. The cat in front of her sat up and yawned.

I go by many names. You may call me Solembum.

"You said that?" She questioned disbelieving, eyeing the cat.

Who else? The cat stared at her, tilting his head.

She spluttered for a moment, staring.

"What-what are you?"

Solembum stood and paced down the counter to stand before her. Now that he was closer, she could see that he didn't look much like a true cat. His eyes were bright red and shining with intelligence, and his paws bigger than they should be. His body was lean but his oversized shoulders and shaggy mane disguised that at first glance. White fangs extended out of his mouth and down over his jaw.

Smart girl, he purred in her head. I am a werecat.

"A werecat!" She exclaimed, amazed. "I never thought I'd meet one of your kind."

Life does not often turn out the way we expect it will, Solembum remarked mildly. For myself, I did not expect a girl just turned a woman so far from home to stumble in and disrupt my nap. Nari flushed.

Before she can respond, the door behind her opens and Angela walks in carrying a bag of spices. Catching sight of her, Angela opens her mouth before closing it as her eyes dart to Solembum. She looked startled by his presence, and even more so when he begins to purr.

"He says he spoke to you," Angela says, a question in her voice.

"Yes. Is he yours?" Nari asks. Angela's eyebrows raise sharply and she laughs, startled.

"Oh, no. Werecats don't belong to any one person, you know. They come and go as they please. I'm lucky enough that Solembum enjoys my company enough that he lets me tag along. Werecats are a bit picky about the company they keep. He's only spoken to two other people who came in here. And now you. But I don't run this store just to have people listen to my prattle. Is there anything you want? Or did you just come to look?" Nari felt her cheeks flush again.

"Ah, Joed's wife, Helen, she said you might have a tea or something that might help with pain."

"Pain? Are you injured?" Nari flushed deeper and Angela began to chuckle. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "Your womanly time! Do you not have any remedies of your own?" Nari shook her head.

"It's...um…that is…"

Angela's gaze switched to Solembum for a moment before softening with understanding.

"Your first blood?" She asked. Nari nodded. "Give me just a moment," she said, moving around the room.

She gathered leaves from several plants, placing them into one of the bowls on the counter and mixing them together. She added a pinch or two of several different spices, stirring them in and grinding it all into a fine powder before stirring it again. Nari watched with fascination. When she appeared finished, she grabbed a small cup of water. Glancing into the bowl, Nari found a surprisingly large amount of spice.

"You just need a pinch of it every day that your pains come," Angela said, taking a small amount from the bowl and adding it to the water. "One pinch a day, mixed with warm water. Any more and you might end up sleeping your life away!" Nari took the cup and took a tentative sip. The warmth of the water spread from her throat, down her chest, and into her stomach. Almost immediately, the pain started to ebb away. She sighed in relief, taking another sip and another until the cup was empty. When she finally looked up, she saw that Angela had placed the rest of the powder into a pouch.

"Two crowns," Angela told her promptly, and Nari paid it without bothering to barter.

"Thank you," Nari told her fiercely. The woman smiled.

"Of course. Now there's one more thing before you go. One moment." She darted into the room at the back of the shop and returned a few moments later with a leather pouch and a cloth she spread across the counter. "These," she began solemnly, "are the knucklebones of a dragon." Nari gaped at her, stunned. "No, don't ask me where I got them; I won't tell you. They are extremely powerful and magical objects, very valuable. I can cast them for you and tell your future if you wish; they do not lie. But understand, to know one's future can be a horrible, painful thing. It is not something done lightly."

"Why would you offer me this?" Nari asked, stunned. Her mind swirled with possibilities. On one hand, to know her future could give her strength to face what was to come. But on the other, what if the knowledge was awful? If the bones truly did not lie, there would be no way to change the fate they saw. To know the horrors and tragedies of her future, long before they came, and have no way to prevent them could be a torture in itself.

"Because of Solembum. The fact that he spoke to you means you're special. As I mentioned, he's only spoken to two others in our many years together. I offered to do this for them as well. The first was a woman, many years ago. She was older than you. The other was a blind beggar, but that one didn't agree to do it. The woman did though. Selena was her name. She regretted it afterwards though. I can't blame her; her future was a painful one. She didn't believe it, though I'm sure she came to, later."

"Selena?" Nari asked quietly. "How long ago was this? Do you remember anything of what you told her?"

Angela gave her a sharp look but shook her head. "It must have been twenty years ago now, and my memory isn't as good as it used to be. Even what details I do remember, I won't tell you. Each person's future is their own." Nari nodded distractedly. That would have been only two years after she left Carvahall, Nari pondered. And yet, despite it, she stayed with Morzan for another four years before returning.

Her mother had been here, in this very shop. Perhaps she had stood in the very spot Nari was standing in now, contemplating Angela's words as Nari was doing. Angela said her Selena had not believed her fortune. Had it been a spot of amusement for her mother, something noble people did in big cities? Or did Solembum's words persuade her to try? Was it only after the horrible telling that Selena disbelieved, refusing to believe how her life would turn out? Did she regret leaving Carvahall behind?

"I…" Nari hesitated, wondering. Then, squaring her shoulders, she nodded. "Cast the bones for me," she requested solemnly. She refused to hide from this. She would not disbelieve, as her mother had. She would face what was ahead without flinching.

Angela's face became grave. She took the bones in her hands. For a moment, her mouth moved silently, her eyes she spoke: "Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!" With the last word, she released the bones, scattering them onto the cloth. They fell, jumbled together and overlapping.

Memory, Fate, Thought, Nari translated. Angela had used the ancient language.

Nari watched as the woman studied the bones, growing more nervous with each passing moment.

"This," Angela said finally, "is the most complicated reading I've ever done. So much depends on the choices you will make, which is lucky for you. We don't all have so much control over how our lives will turn out. At the same time, it can be a terrible thing, to know that we are solely responsible for the bad that happens to us. And there are many things here that could be just as awful as they could be good. Still, there are more things I can say for sure than you would expect from such a difficult reading." She studied the bones again as Solembum approached curling his tail around Nari's arm.

"We will start here. The circle, torn in two by the lightning bolt. A great task lies before you, one you cannot escape. Death, grief, and destruction lies within; you cannot escape it until the task is complete. But you will live to see it's end, though whether you will succeed or fall I cannot determine." Her finger moved to another set of bones. "The pine tree, an open book at its base, illuminated by the candle. Someone close to you is guilty of hiding knowledge from you. You will discover the cause sooner than you think." Her fingers traced some of the other bones, careful not to disturb them. "Two times the holly and blackthorn trees combine. Twice, someone close to you will be in a danger that may lead to their death in a time where the only way to save them is for you to push aside your own fears and doubts. You will have to risk yourself to save them, and even then I cannot say if they will live."

Taking a breathe, Angela reached under the counter to pull out a wineskin. She offered it to Nari, who shook her head, hands shaking and fingers trembling. Replacing the drink, Angela turned back to the bones.

"Here we have the hourglass. A hard decision lies before you. And over here we have the knife, touching the mask. One who presents themself as your ally will be an enemy. Overlooking them may lead to a great tragedy in your life."

"There are two more that I can see clearly enough to read. Here is the willow and the rose pressed close together, but hidden behind a fence. There is a love filled with great joy in your future, but many obstacles stand in your way. You must overcome them, or this love will be beyond your reach. And finally, we have the sailing ship at the beginning of a forked line. At the end of one side rests the Apple, while the other side leads to an iceberg. There is a great journey ahead of you, but a choice must be made. One decision will lead to an abundance of happiness and good fortune, while the other choice will lead to the destruction of all you have worked towards."

With a great sigh, the woman sat back and stared at her, examining her. Nari stared back, unable to speak. Her mind whirled in circles, unable to process everything at once. Her hands shook.

Hours later, she wandered back into Joed's home, mind buzzing. She had left Angela's shortly after her future had been told and wandered the streets, trying to process everything. Unfortunately, very few of the things Angela had said would make sense until the time came. Nari could only hope to make the best choices she could with the knowledge she had.

Brom caught her not long after she returned, forcing her to eat before dragging her out behind Joed's house, swords in hand. The servants, along with a small crowd of wide-eyed children, gathered around to watch not long after they began. Nari spotted the maid who'd helped her earlier (had that only been this morning?) and wondered what they thought of letting a girl spar, for Brom still had not relented to allow her to wear her bindings again. She was touched at the concern, but worried about what would happen when they left.

That evening after dinner, Nari curled up in her new sheets and read through The Gate to Knowledge. She had many words filled in on the lines, and some she could guess at from the sentences themselves, so long as she knew most of the other words. She always checked with Brom about her guesses before she filled them in, though. When Brom finished speaking with Joed, he visited her in her room and taught her new words from the Ancient Language, and useful spells. She enjoyed this time with him more than the sparring, reminded of their many lessons in his home in Carvahall.

They fell into a pattern following her visit with Angela. In the mornings, she would put a pinch of the powder Angela had given her into a cup of water and drink it before changing her clothes and heading down to breakfast. After breakfast, she'd return to her room or to Joed's study to read or contemplate Angela's words. After lunch, she and Brom would spar until they were both worn out. Then Brom would retreat to Joed's study and Nari would head out to visit Saphira until dinner. After dinner, she would study the ancient language, with or without Brom, until it was time to sleep.

Her days remained the same until the day after her bleeding finally ended. That morning, Brom summoned Jeod and Nari to the study.

"We've given him time to forget my questions. Now is the time for us to move ahead."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Nari.

A fierce smile danced on Brom's face. Jeod groaned. "I know that look; it's what got us into trouble in the first place."

"A slight exaggeration," said Brom, "but not unwarranted. Very well, this is what we'll do. . . ."

We leave tonight or tomorrow, Nari told Saphira that afternoon, enclosed in her room. Brom has instructed her not to leave the city today, so they could rest until tonight.

This is unexpected. Will you be safe during this venture?

Nari shrugged. I don't know. We may end up fleeing Teirm with soldiers on our heels if this goes ill. Nari felt Saphira's worry and tried to reassure her, guiltily. We'll be alright. Brom and I can use magic, and we're good fighters. We won't be alone, not with Jeod there. Besides, this is what we wanted.

Nari lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Despite her words to Saphira, her hands shook slightly, and there was a lump in her throat. As sleep overcame her, she felt a wave of confusion.

I want this life, she suddenly realized. The time I've spent here has been better even than the time I spent in Brom's home. I have been able to be myself like I couldn't in Carvahall, and it's een peaceful like it couldn't be on the road. The only thing missing is Saphira's constant presence. What I would give to have a home where we could be safe and together. To build a life without fear.

Another thought caused rage to course through her; I'll never be able to have that. Saphira and I will never be able to find a place where we can be together without being hunted at every turn. Not unless the king dies. So he must die, her mind concluded.

Dreams owned her consciousness, twisting and directing it to their whims. At times she quaked with fear; at others she laughed with pleasure. Then something changed —it was as though her eyes had been opened for the first time—and a dream came to her that was clearer than any before.

Nari saw a young woman not much older than she, bent over by sorrow, chained in a cold, hard cell. A beam of moonlight shone through a barred window set high in the wall and fell on her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek, leaving only the barest traces behind. Nari jolted awake, lifting a hand to her face to find herself crying uncontrollably before she sank unwillingly back into a fitful sleep.


	15. Mother

**Hello again! Welcome to Chapter 15: Mother! I told you I was back at this story!**

 **I want to thank you all for your reviews, both enthusiastic and constructive, and for sticking with this story. Feel free to keep doing that! I especially love seeing your guesses about what will happen.**

 **I want to address a few things before we continue on.**

 **\- Quite a few people have brought up Arya. I want to say now that this story is based off of a SINGLE change to canon, Eragon/Nari's gender. No other character will change genders (or sexual orientation). Which means, of course, that Arya is off the table as a romantic interest. Sorry to those of you who were hoping for that, but I felt like it was important to state this now. I have nothing against it, but I made a promise to the person who I adopted the first chapters of this story from and I have other plans for that topic. I will tell you that this person will be a canon character. I have no plans to make an OC a significant part of the story**

 **\- As I stated before, this story is based off of the premise that a single factor can change a series of events for better or worse (the snowball effect). I have had several reviews mentioning that they feel the story is sticking too close to canon. I want to reassure my readers, as I have before, that the story will diverge. However, I want to address a personal writing peeve of mine regarding this type of story and reveal some of my thoughts about this story in the process.**

 **\+ I don't like when people claim their story makes a single change, and then they change something that their change had no way of affecting. For example, Eragon being born a girl would not affect whether Roran or Murtagh was born with a twin. However, Garrow and Marian could have had a younger child if their dearest wish in life was to have two sons, a wish which Nari would no longer be able to fulfill but which canon!Eragon did. Nari being a girl instead of a boy would not affect the sacking of Yazuac or the Ra'zac appearing in Carvahall. These things were out of her control and therefore happened as they did in canon.**

 **\+ There are many things, however that Nari has and will change. She has changed some significant and insignificant things already which keen reader may catch. For example, Nari left Carvahall before Garrow was attacked. The only person that knew of it was Garrow, and the farm burned. Therefore, the people of Carvahall, and Roran, have no idea that Nari survived the attack on the farm. That doesn't matter as much for the time being, but it will make a difference in Roran's story. Something for you to think about.**

 **\+ If you would like more hints about things Nari will change, reread Chapters 14 and 15. There was a reason why I worked so hard on the details of 15.**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

Nari woke from her restless nap to a golden sunset. Red and orange beams of light streamed into the room and fell across the bed. The rays warmed her, making her reluctant to move. She dozed contentedly, but the sunlight soon crept away, and she grew cold. Climbing out of bed, she pulled one of the plainer dresses that had belonged to her mother out of her bag and slipped it over her head.

To her great surprise, the dress fit her far better than she had thought it would. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that she had gained muscles and that her chest had grown a bit larger. She was taller now too, she noticed with surprise. She'd grown at least two inches.

Smoothing down the dress with her hands, she reached up to pull her hair into two braids. Her hair had grown some in the few months since she'd cut it, but it was still far shorter than it had been. It was only just long enough, when braided, to reach her shoulders. Glancing out the window, Nari noticed that the sun was finally sinking below the horizon, sending the sea and sky into shadow. It was almost time. She glanced longingly at her bow and Zar'roc, but left them where they were. The guardsmen would be more alert at the sight of an armed girl. If she had to disable someone, she could use magic. Unable to bear how naked she felt, Nari grabbed her hunting knife and tied its sheath securely to her inner thigh. The dress would cover it, even if she had to run.

She entered the hallway and waited. Brom joined her quietly, carrying his sword and staff. The look he gave her made her still. His whole body froze as he stared at her, eyes wide and filled with a deep sadness she didn't understand. His hand started to reach for her, but then jerked back and curled into a fist.

"Brom?" She asked tentatively. He cleared his throat roughly and shook his head.

"Keep your head low," he ordered brusquely, "don't meet anyone's eyes. The less anyone knows about what you look like, the better."

"Alright," she agreed, eyeing him. He said nothing more, just turned and walked away.

Jeod, dressed in a black doublet and hose, was waiting for them outside. From his waist swung an elegant rapier and a leather pouch. Brom eyed the rapier and observed, "That toad sticker is too thin for any real fighting. What will you do if someone comes after you with a broadsword or a flamberge?"

"Be realistic," said Jeod. "None of the guards has a flamberge. Besides, this toad sticker is faster than a broadsword."

Brom shrugged. "It's your neck."

They walked casually along the street, avoiding watchmen and soldiers. Nari was tense and her heart pounded. As they passed the herbalist's shop, a flash of movement on the roof caught her attention, but she saw no one. Her palm tingled. She looked at the roof again, but it was still empty.

Brom led them along Teirm's outer wall. By the time they reached the castle, the sky was black. The sealed walls of the fortress made Nari shiver. She would hate to be imprisoned there. Jeod silently took the lead and strode up to the gates, trying to look at ease. He pounded on the gate and waited.

A small grille slid open and a surly guard peered out. "Ya?" He grunted shortly. Nari could smell rum on his breath, even with her head ducked and standing behind Brom and Joed.

"We need to get in," said Jeod.

"Wha' for?"

"The girl here left something very valuable in my office. We have to retrieve it immediately."

"Ah, wha'ever," he said, impatience in every syllable. "Jus' make sure 'n give 'er a good beating f'r me."

"I'll do that," assured Jeod as the guard unbolted a small door set into the gate. They entered the keep, then Brom handed the guard a few coins.

"Thank'ee," mumbled the man, tottering away. As soon as he was gone, Jeod let them into the main part of the castle. They hurried toward their destination, listening carefully for any soldiers on patrol. At the records room, Brom tried the door. It was locked. He put his hand against the door and muttered a word in the ancient language that Nari quickly added to her memory. The door swung open with a faint click. Brom grabbed a torch from the wall, and they darted inside, closing the door quietly.

The squat room was filled with wooden racks piled high with scrolls. A barred window was set in the far wall. Jeod threaded his way between the racks, running his eyes over the scrolls. He halted at the back of the room. "Over here," he said. "These are the shipping records for the past five years. You can tell the date by the wax seals on the corner."

"So what do we do now?" asked Nari, pleased that they'd found them so quickly.

"Start at the top and work down," said Jeod. "Some scrolls only deal with taxes. You can ignore those. Look for anything that mentions Seithr oil." He took a length of parchment from his pouch and stretched it out on the floor, then set a bottle of ink and a quill pen next to it. "So we can keep track of whatever we find," he explained.

Brom scooped an armful of scrolls from the top of the rack and piled them on the floor. He sat and unrolled the first one. Nari joined him, positioning herself so she could see the door. The work was tedious, far less enjoyable than reading Domia abr Wyrda, but it was easy enough.

By looking only for the names of ships that sailed in the northern areas, they winnowed out many of the scrolls. Even so, they moved down the rack slowly, recording each shipment of Seithr oil as they located it.

It was quiet outside the room, except for the occasional watchman. Suddenly, Nari's neck prickled. She tried to keep working, but the uneasy feeling remained.

Irritated, she looked up and jerked with surprise—a small boy crouched on the windowsill. His eyes were slanted, and a sprig of holly was woven into his shaggy black hair.

 _Hello there,_ a voice in Nari's head purred. Her eyes widened with recognition.

 _Solembum? How do you look like that?_

 _You don't think I'm called a werecat for nothing, do you?_

Nari swallowed hard but nodded, accepting that.

 _What are you doing here?_ She asked instead.

The werecat tilted his head and considered whether the question was worth an answer. _That depends on what you are doing here. If you are reading those scrolls for entertainment, then I suppose there isn't any reason for my visit. But if what you are doing is unlawful and you don't want to be discovered, I might be here to warn you that the guard whom you bribed just told his replacement about you and that this second official of the Empire has sent soldiers to search for you._

 _Thank you for telling me,_ said Nari.

 _Told you something, did I? I suppose I did. I suggest you make use of it._ The boy stood and tossed back his wild hair and vanished through the window.

She announced abruptly, "There are soldiers looking for us."

"How do you know?" asked Brom sharply. Nari decided to lie without a second's hesitation.

"I listened in on the guard. His replacement just sent men to search for us. We have to get out of here. They've probably already discovered that Jeod's office is empty."

"Are you sure?" asked Jeod.

"Yes!" said Nari impatiently. "They're on their way."

Brom snatched another scroll from the rack. "No matter. We have to finish this now!" They worked furiously for the next minute, scanning the records as fast as they could. As the last scroll was finished, Brom threw it back onto the rack, and Jeod jammed his parchment, ink, and pen into his pouch. Nari grabbed the torch.

They raced from the room and shut the door, but just as it closed they heard the heavy tramp of soldiers' boots at the end of the hall. They turned to leave, but Brom hissed furiously, "Damnation! It's not locked." He put his hand against the door. The lock clicked at the same time three armed soldiers came into view.

"Hey! Get away from that door!" shouted one of them. Brom stepped back, assuming a surprised expression. The three men marched up to them. The tallest one demanded, "Why are you trying to get into the records?" Nari pressed her hand tight to her dress, ready to tug it up and grab her knife. She kept her chin tucked tight to her chest, just in case.

"I'm afraid we lost our way." The strain was evident in Jeod's voice.

There was a suspicious silence and Nari just barely resisted the urge to look up. "Check inside the room," he ordered one of his men.

Nari held her breath as the soldier stepped past her to the door, tried to open it, then pounded on it with his mailed fist. "It's locked, sir."

The leader scratched his chin. "Ar'right, then. I don't know what you were up to, but as long as the door's locked, I guess you're free to go. Come on." The soldiers surrounded them and marched them back through the keep.

At the main gates, the soldier pointed and said, "Now, you walk through those and don't try anything. We'll be watching. If you have to come back, wait until morning."

"Of course," promised Jeod.

Nari could feel the guards' eyes boring into their backs as they hurried out of the castle. The moment that the gates closed behind them, a relieved grin stretched across her face.

"Keep your head down!" Brom snarled.

Chastised, Nari ducked her head again. Once they had hurried back to the house and into the study, Nari exclaimed, "We did it! I thought we were caught!"

"Yes, but now we have to figure out if it was worth the trouble," said Brom. Jeod took a map of Alagaësia from the shelves and unrolled it on the desk. It was of better quality than the map she'd seen in Brom's books so long ago, sand she inspected it closely.

On the left side of the map, the ocean extended to the unknown west. Along the coast stretched the Spine, an immense length of mountains. The Hadarac Desert filled the center of the map—the east end was blank. Somewhere in that void hid the Varden. To the south was Surda, a small country that had seceded from the

Empire after the Riders' fall. Nari had been told that Surda secretly supported the Varden. Near Surda's eastern border was a mountain range labeled Beor Mountains. Nari had heard of them in many stories—they were supposed to be ten times the height of the Spine, though she privately believed that was exaggeration. The map was empty to the east of the Beors.

Five islands rested off the coast of Surda: Nía, Parlim, Uden, Illium, and Beirland. Nía was no more than an outcropping of rock, but Beirland, the largest, had a small town, she thought. Farther up, near Teirm, was a jagged island called Sharktooth. And high to the north was one more island, immense and shaped like a knobby hand. Nari knew its name without even looking: Vroengard, the ancestral home of the Riders—once a place of glory, but now a looted, empty shell haunted by strange beasts. In the center of Vroengard was the abandoned city of Dorú Areaba. She looked at it longingly. Perhaps, once Galbatorix was dealt with, she and Saphira could live there in the halls of her ancestors. Even if they would be the last Rider and Dragon, they could honor their duty in that way.

Carvahall was only a small dot at the top of Palancar Valley. Level with it, but across the plains, sprawled the forest Du Weldenvarden. Like the Beor Mountains, its eastern end was unmapped. Parts of Du Weldenvarden's western edge had been settled, but its heart lay mysterious and unexplored. The forest was wilder than the Spine; the few who braved its depths often came back raving mad, or not at all. She wondered if the dangers that lay there would be stronger than a dragon's might? Perhaps she and Saphira could make a life there? She knew well how to live off of a forest and with Saphira by her side...

Nari shivered as her gaze turned towards Urû'baen in the center of the Empire. King Galbatorix ruled from there with his black dragon, Shruikan, by his side. Nari put her finger on Urû'baen. "The Ra'zac are sure to have a hiding place here."

"You had better hope that that isn't their only sanctuary," said Brom flatly. "Otherwise you'll never get near them." He pushed the rustling map flat with his wrinkled hands.

Jeod took the parchment out of his pouch and said, "From what I saw in the records, there have been shipments of Seithr oil to every major city in the Empire over the past five years. As far as I can tell, all of them might have been ordered by wealthy jewelers. I'm not sure how we can narrow down the list without more information."

Brom swept a hand over the map. "I think we can eliminate some cities. The Ra'zac have to travel wherever the king wants, and I'm sure he keeps them busy. If they're expected to go anywhere at anytime, the only reasonable place for them to stay is at a crossroads where they can reach every part of the country fairly easily."

He was excited now and paced the room. "This crossroads has to be large enough so the Ra'zac will be inconspicuous. It also has to have enough trade so any unusual requests—special food for their mounts, for example—will go unnoticed."

"That makes sense," said Jeod, nodding. "Under those conditions, we can ignore most of the cities in the north. The only big ones are Teirm, Gil'ead, and Ceunon. I know they're not in Teirm, and I doubt that the oil has been shipped farther up the coast to Narda—it's too small. Ceunon is too isolated . . . only Gil'ead remains."

"The Ra'zac might be there," conceded Brom. "It would have a certain irony."

"It would at that," Jeod acknowledged softly.

"What about southern cities?" asked Nari.

"Well," said Jeod. "There's obviously Urû'baen, but that's an unlikely destination. If someone were to die from Seithr oil in Galbatorix's court, it would be all too easy for an earl or some other lord to discover that the Empire had been buying large amounts of it. That still leaves many others, any one of which could be the one we want."

"Yes," said Nari, "but the oil wasn't sent to all of them. The parchment only lists Kuasta, Dras-Leona, Aroughs, and Belatona. Kuasta wouldn't work for the Ra'zac; it's on the coast and surrounded by mountains. Aroughs is isolated like Ceunon, though it is a center of trade. That leaves Belatona and Dras-Leona, which are rather close together. Of the two, Dras-Leona is larger and better situated."

"And that's where nearly all the goods of the Empire pass through at one time or another, including Teirm's," Jeod agreed. "It would be a good place for the Ra'zac to hide."

"So . . . Dras-Leona," said Brom as he sat down and lit his pipe. "What do the records show?"

Jeod looked at the parchment. "Here it is. At the beginning of the year, three shipments of Seithr oil were sent to Dras-Leona. Each shipment was only two weeks apart, and the records say they were all transported by the same merchant. The same thing happened last year and the year before that. I doubt any one jeweler, or even a group of them, has the money for so much oil."

"What about Gil'ead?" asked Brom, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't have the same access to the rest of the Empire. And," Jeod tapped the parchment, "they've only received the oil twice in recent years." He thought for a moment, then said, "Besides, I think we forgot something—Helgrind."

Brom nodded. "Ah yes, the Dark Gates. It's been many years since I've thought of it. You're right, that would make Dras-Leona perfect for the Ra'zac. I guess it's decided, then; that's where we'll go."

The parchment crackled as Jeod slowly rolled up the map. He handed it to Brom and said, "You'll need this, I'm afraid. Your expeditions often take you into obscure regions." Nodding, Brom accepted the map. Jeod clapped him on the shoulder. "It doesn't feel right that you will leave without me. My heart expects to go along, but the rest of me reminds me of my age and responsibilities."

"I know," said Brom. "But you have a life in Teirm. It is time for the next generation to take up the standard. You've done your part; be happy."

"What of you?" asked Jeod. "Does the road ever end for you?"

A hollow laugh escaped Brom's lips and Nari glanced over at him with concern. "I see it coming, but not for a while." He extinguished his pipe, and they left for their rooms, exhausted. Before she fell asleep, Nari contacted Saphira to relate their safety and findings.

In the morning Nari and Brom retrieved their saddlebags from the stable and prepared to depart. Jeod greeted Brom while Helen watched from the doorway. Nari stepped forward towards the woman as Brom and Joed said their goodbyes.

"Thank you," Nari whispered fiercely, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she stared up at the woman. "We intruded on your peace, but you were kinder to me than some might have been despite that. I'll find someway to repay you." She swore.

"Go in peace," Helen said, "and take care to guard your health wisely."

Nari nodded her understanding and stepped back.

To her embarrassment, both Brom and Joed were staring at them in surprise.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Brom said, still eyeing Nari, "You have a good husband; take care of him. There are few men as brave and as determined as he is. But even he cannot weather difficult times without support from those he loves."

Nari watched as indignation and hurt crossed Helen's face. Her eyes flashed as she shut the door brusquely.

Sighing, Jeod ran his fingers through his her hair. Nari thanked him for all his help, then mounted Dusk. With last farewells said, she and Brom departed.

At Teirm's south gate, the guards let them through without a second glance. As they rode under the giant outer wall, Nari saw movement in a shadow. Solembum was crouched on the ground, tail twitching. The werecat followed them with inscrutable eyes.

As the city finally receded into the distance, Nari asked, "What are werecats?"

Brom looked surprised at the question. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I read something that mentioned them. Are they real?" Nari asked, pretending ignorance.

"They are quite real. During the Riders' years of glory, they were as renowned as the dragons. Kings and elves kept them as companions—yet the werecats were free to do what they chose. Very little has ever been known about them. I'm afraid that their race has become rather scarce recently."

"Could they use magic?" asked Nari.

"No one's sure, but they could certainly do unusual things. They always seemed to know what was going on and somehow or another manage to get themselves involved." Brom pulled his hood up to block a chill wind.

"What's Helgrind?" asked Nari, after a moment's thought.

"You'll see when we get to Dras-Leona."

When Teirm was completely out of sight, Nari reached out with her mind and called, _Saphira_! The force of her mental shout was so strong that Dusk flicked his ears in annoyance.

Saphira answered and sped toward them with all of her strength. Nari and Brom watched as a dark blur rushed from a cloud, then heard a dull roar as Saphira's wings flared open. The sun shone behind the thin membranes, turning them translucent and silhouetting the dark veins. She landed with a blast of air.

Nari tossed Dusk's reins to Brom with a grin. "I'll join you for lunch."

Brom nodded, but seemed preoccupied. "Have a good time," he said, then looked at Saphira and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

 _And you too_. Nari hopped onto Saphira's shoulders and held on tightly as she bounded upward. With the wind at her tail, Saphira sliced through the air. Hold on, she warned Nari and, letting out a wild bugle, she soared in a great loop. Nari yelled with excitement as she flung her arms in the air, holding on only with her legs.

 _I didn't know I could stay on while you did that without being strapped into the saddle_ , she said, grinning fiercely.

 _Neither did I,_ admitted Saphira, laughing in her peculiar way. Nari hugged her tightly, and they flew a level path, mistresses of the sky.

By noon her legs were sore from the scrape of Saphira's scales against her legs, and her hands and face were numb from the cold air. Saphira's scales were always warm to the touch, but she could not keep Nari from getting chilled. When they landed for lunch, Nari buried her hands in her clothes and found a warm, sunny place to sit.

As she and Brom ate, Nari asked Saphira, _Do you mind if I ride Dusk?_ She had decided to question Brom about the Varden.

 _No, but tell me what he says,_ Saphira urged. Nari was not surprised that Saphira knew her plans. She kept the bond between them wide open, and Saphira did the same. When they finished eating, Saphira flew away as Nari joined Brom on the trail.

After a time, Nari slowed Dusk and said, "I would like to talk to you. I wanted to do it when we first arrived in Teirm, but I decided to wait until we were out of the city."

"About what?" asked Brom, warily.

Nari paused. "When we first spoke to Joed, you spoke about your 'friends' and that you went into hiding. Joed even thought you were dead. The shipments he was losing, they were going to your 'friends'."

"Is there a question there or are you just waiting for me to confirm those details?" Brom asked mildly.

"Will you answer me if I ask?" Nari asked him. Brom remained silent. "Are you a member of the Varden?" Brom glanced over, studying her.

"What makes you think that this concerns you?"

"You are a member of a group that stands against Galbatorix, and there can't be many groups like that who have been around for more than twenty years." Nari told him. "Don't think that I don't know what a Rider and dragon outside of Galbatorix's control would mean for a group like that. Especially since she may be the last dragon left." She felt an aching pain come through her bond with Saphira and hummed a little in the back of her throat. "Regardless, Galbatorix would certainly never let us roam outside of his control." Brom stared at her in astonishment and she gave him a wry smile. "You needn't look so surprised! Saphira and I have spoken about it more than once. We were already planning to leave Carvahall," she admitted softly. "The Ra'zac just sped up our departure."

"She's not the last," Brom said finally.

"What?" Nari asked, feeling Saphira echo her through their link.

"Saphira is not the last," Brom repeated. "There are still two other dragon eggs left—both of them in Galbatorix's possession. The king salvaged three eggs during his last great battle with the Riders." Nari felt Saphira recoil at the thought of being one of Galbatorix's possessions, and her fury and hope at the entrapment of two of her kin.

"So there may soon be two new Riders, both of them loyal to the king?" asked Nari with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"There might," Brom agreed grimly, "and Galbatorix is getting desperate. He has been trying for years to get one of them to hatch for someone under his command. He will be even more so when he hears of you."

"How did the Varden get Saphira's egg? I'm sure he's not just leaving them lying around?" She asked.

Brom lit his pipe and slowly blew a plume of smoke into the air. "I'll tell you," he said, "but you have to understand that I cannot reveal everything. It's not out of a desire to withhold information, but because I won't give away secrets that aren't mine. There are other stories woven in with this narrative. You'll have to talk with the others involved to find out the rest."

"Very well. Explain what you can," said Nari.

"Yes, I'm a member of the Varden, though I have been away from them for many years now, since before I settled in Carvahall. I have personal reasons for my hatred of the Empire, ones that I will keep to myself, and the Varden provided a way to damage it in many ways. My hatred led me to Joed, who was a scholar who claimed he'd discovered a book which contained information about a secret passageway into Galbatorix's castle. I eagerly brought Jeod to the Varden and they arranged to have the eggs stolen. I don't have many details about that, I'm afraid. However, what I do know is that something went amiss, and our thief got only one egg. For some reason, he fled with it rather than returning to the Varden. When he wasn't able to be found, Jeod and I were sent to bring him and the egg back." Brom's eyes grew distant, and he spoke in a curious voice. "That was the start of one of the greatest searches in history. We raced against the Ra'zac and Morzan, last of the Forsworn and the king's finest servant."

"Morzan!" interrupted Nari, stunned. My father, a part of her whispered, horrified.

"Yes. He was one of the king's first followers and by far his most loyal. As there had been blood between us before, the hunt for the egg turned into a personal battle. When it was located in Gil'ead, I rushed there and fought Morzan for possession. It was a terrible contest, but in the end I slew him. During the conflict I was separated from Jeod. There was no time to search for him, so I took the egg and bore it to the Varden, who asked me to train whomever became the new Rider. I agreed and decided to hide in Carvahall—where I had traveled to several times before—until the Varden contacted me. I was never summoned." Thoughts whirled through her mind as she tried to take all the information in. Brom has known Morzan personally, and hated him. Brom had been the one to kill him.

"How did Saphira's egg appear in the Spine if the Varden had it?" asked Nari.

Brom grunted. "The egg carriers must have been intercepted. To protect the egg, its guardian must have tried to send it to me with magic. The Varden haven't contacted me to explain how they lost the egg, so I suspect that their runners were intercepted by the Empire and the Ra'zac were sent in their place. I'm sure they were quite eager to find me, as I've managed to foil many of their plans."

"Then the Ra'zac didn't know about me when they arrived in Carvahall," said Nari bluntly. "They were looking for you."

"That's right," replied Brom. "If that ass Sloan had kept his mouth shut, they might not have found out about you. Events could have turned out quite differently. In a way, I have you to thank for my life. If the Ra'zac hadn't become so preoccupied with you, they might have caught me unawares, and that would have been the end of Brom the storyteller. The only reason they ran was because I'm stronger than the two of them, especially during the day. They must have planned to drug me during the night, then question me about the egg." Nari nodded absently, then turned to stare at him intently.

"Do you plan to bring me to the Varden?" She asked.

"I'm sure they'd want me to bring you to them as soon as possible. But no, I do not."

"Why not?" Nari asked, tilting her head.

Brom snorted, smiling at her. "You say you are aware of your use to them and then ask me that! You would be a pawn, fought over by some and despised by others. Their leaders may send you on missions just to make a point, even though you might not be strong enough for them. I want you to be well trained and prepared before you go anywhere near the Varden."

"Not to mention the possibility of spies within the Varden," she said wryly. Brom's eyes narrowed.

"You were eavesdropping," he said after a moment. Nari felt her cheeks heat but lifted her chin.

"How else am I supposed to know anything, the way you've been hoarding these secrets? Besides, if you wanted the conversation to be private, you should have cast a spell to prevent eavesdropping."

To her surprise, Brom smiled sadly, a sadness she had seen more and more lately.

"Brom?" She asked, just as she had inside Joed's home. Once again, he shook his head and pressed on.

"You should be cautious about the eavesdropping. There are many who would not take kindly to it if they caught you, another reason we will not be going to the Varden." His face turned grim, looking at her sternly. "But you must be ready. We will continue this quest of yours, because it keeps you determined hile I train you, and because the Ra'zac are not just your enemies. However, when the Ra'zac are dead, you will have to make a choice."

"I know," she told him quietly.

"Do you?" He demanded. "If you kill the Ra'zac, the only ways for you to escape Galbatorix's wrath will be to seek the Varden's protection, flee, or plead for the king's mercy and join his forces. Even if you don't kill the Ra'zac, you will still face this choice eventually."

"We know, Brom." She told him firmly. "Our choice has already been made." He stared at her and she met his gaze fiercely. His eyes turned sad again and she couldn't resist asking.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Brom sighed.

"Sometimes, when I look at you, I see your mother staring back at me," he told her quietly, "and other times, I think there could not be two people more different." Nari felt her heart jump, aching painfully, and felt Saphira hum through their minds. She had never seen much of a resemblance between herself and her mother, and feared she was more like Morzan. Here was someone who had known her mother, well from the sound of it, and could tell her more than words on a page could.

"What was she like?"

The old man sighed again. "She was full of strength and dignity and pride, like Garrow. Ultimately it was her downfall, but it was one of her greatest gifts nevertheless. . . . She always helped the poor and the less fortunate, no matter what her situation. She loved fiercely, and sought knowledge without reservation."

Nari stared at him, a suspicion building in her mind.

"How well did you know her?"

"Well enough to miss her when she was gone." With that, Brom refused to say another word, switching to educating her more in the ancient language.


	16. Fight

**Some events happen differently from the book while others remain the same. More from Selena! Enjoy!**

Nari tended to the food that evening, waiting for Brom to return from his search for water. The rabbit she'd caught was roasting on the spit when she felt Brom's probe at her mind. She opened her mind to him and immediately felt her shoulders tighten at the flood of emotions. Saphira snarled, whole body tensed.

 _Pack our supplies. Hurry! I'm on my way back._

Brom had only spoken to her this way once before, and she knew the effort it required for him to do so. Immediately, she gathered their supplies, stomping out the fire and saddled their horses. Saphira stood guard, eyes intent on the trees that Brom had disappeared into.

"Brom!" Nari alerted as soon as she spotted him. Saphira, about the lunge with her teeth bared, halted in her tracks.

"Let's go." He ordered, mounting Snowfire as Nari mounted Dusk.

"What happened?" Nari demanded.

"I found Urgal tracks; they're fresh." He responded curtly. Then he turned to Saphira. "It's almost dark; you might as well fly right overhead. If Urgals show up, I imagine they'll think twice about attacking us with you nearby."

 _If they do not, they won't think again,_ Saphira snarled as she took flight.

The sun was quickly disappearing, and the horses were exhausted from the day's ride, but they could not afford to stop.

Brom called them to a halt only a mile from the camp as they heard a hunting horn sound from behind them.

"They must have found where we were," Brom told her grimly, "and probably Saphira's tracks. They will chase us now. It's not in their nature to let prey escape."

Two more horns sounded, seeming to agree with his words, and Nari felt herself tremble. "Our only chance is to run," he said. He raised his head to the sky, and his face blanked as he called Saphira.

She rushed out of the night sky and landed next to them. "Leave Dusk. Go with her; you'll be safer," commanded Brom. Nari shook her head.

"I won't leave you," she told him firmly.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Brom urged.

"No!" Nari told him fiercely, remembering the tiredness in his eyes when he'd spoken with Joed about the future.

Brom swore and spurred Snowfire into a gallop. Nari followed swiftly.

 _Are you sure this is wise?_ Saphira asked her privately.

 _I will not abandon him to save myself. We are stronger together than we ever could be apart._ Nari told her fiercely. She felt Saphira's agreement and her anguish at the thought of Nari's death. Nari sent her own feelings of anguish and unending love back through their bond. _We will have many years more, sister of my soul,_ Nari swore.

Horns blared, closer than they had been, and Nari and Brom ceased trying to be quiet. They crashed through the underbrush, forcing the horses to their limits. The horns trumpeted in unison close behind them, then were quiet. Several minutes passed before another horn sounded, this time in the distance. They slowed, but Nari barely had time to toss Brom a relieved glance before a horn blasted directly behind them.

 _Nari_! Saphira alerted, sending an image through their bond. Horned Urgals, shouting with coarse voices, barreled along the trail on horses, swiftly gaining ground.

"Twelve Urgals," She panted to Brom. "They're just behind us," she told him, alarmed.

"Let's get to the next clearing," Brom told her, face grim.

 _Find one for us, Saphira_ , Nari requested.

 _There_ , Saphira told her, sending her the image. Nari nodded and passed on the information to Brom.

"Be ready," he told her. Nari nodded. When they reached the clearing, they dismounted and drew their swords quickly. Nari reached for the magic that came to her more swiftly every day. Saphira landed beside them, in front of the horses, sending a spray of dirt and rocks.

The Urgal entered the clearing at a gallop, weapons bared, but yanked on their horses' reins when they caught sight of them. The animals went stiff-legged and collided into each other, and Nari quickly took advantage of the momentary confusion.

"Stenr reisa! Thrysta!" Stones rose from the earth and zoomed towards the Urgals like they were shot from a sling. Three hit their targets in the Urgals' eyes. Others zoomed past or left small trails of blood where they'd scraped skin. The nine remaining Urgals snarled, hate on their faces, but did not charge.

To her shock, the largest Urgal looked directly at her and spat, "Our master wishes to speak with you, human!" The monster spoke in deep, rolling gutturals, but he spoke the human tongue.

"Who is your master?" Nari demanded. Brom hissed at her side but said nothing.

The Urgal sneered. "His name does not deserve to be given to one as low as yourself. He rules the sky and holds dominance over the earth. You are no more than a stray ant to him. Yet he has decreed that you shall be brought before him, alive. Take heart that you have become worthy of such notice!"

"Jierda!" Brom snarled. The lead Urgal's neck snapped with an audible crack as he fell from the saddle. The other Urgals charged and Nari lifted Za'ric. Between Saphira, Brom and Nari herself, they were able to kill six of the remaining eight Urgals. The other two bolted on their horses when they saw Saphira rip one Urgal in two as it tried to take advantage of Nari's preoccupation with another. Brom swore and mounted Snowfire, while Nari hesitated.

"Brom?" She called worriedly as he rushed after them. His face was pale, but he did not hesitate. Rather than attempting to ride Dusk, Nari climbed atop Saphira and urged her forward.

Her searching eyes found Brom on the tail of two Urgals and she quickly searched ahead.

 _Land there_ , Nari told Saphira. Saphira growled her agreement and they landed in front of the remaining two. One wheeled around, heading back towards Brom, while the other snarled and drew his sword.

"Garjzla!" Bright light flared from her palm, sending the Urgal reeling, and Saphira quickly took advantage, lunging forward. Nari grabbed Za'roc and bolted from her back to go to Brom's aid.

She found him, his chest and beard stained with splattered blood, heading towards her. The relief that covered his face at the sight of her nearly sent her to her knees, but when he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her fiercely.

"Next time, you will do as I tell you!" He roared. "If I tell you to ride your blasted dragon, you'll do so without arguing, girl!"

"I won't just abandon you!" Nari yelled, tears pricking at her eyes for a different reason altogether. "How could you ask me to? How could I leave you, knowing it might get you killed? They caught up to us, and they would have caught up with you, and you would have been alone! You could have died!"

"YOU could have died!" Brom snarled. "Your life, and Saphira's life, is infinitely more important than mine! You will do as I say!" Without waiting for another response, Brom stormed away, back towards Snowfire, and headed back towards where they'd left Dusk. Nari, stared after him, stunned.

 _Nari_ , Saphira soothed.

 _I suppose you agree with him_ , Nari demanded, feeling the tears fall as Brom rode out of sight without a glance back.

 _No_ , Saphira said, causing Nari to turn to her in surprise. _You would not be you if you left someone you cared for to face danger alone._

 _You mean like I did Garrow?_ Nari asked bitterly

 _That was not your fault,_ Saphira told her sternly. _The old one certainly knows you better than to think so._

 _Then why did he say those things?_ Nari demanded of her. _How could he expect me to leave him behind like_ _that unless he truly thinks I would_ _do something like that?_

 _You will have to speak to the old one, but he smelled of fear._

Fear, Nari pondered, climbing onto Saphira again. Fear, Nari pondered, as Saphira soared up into the sky. Fear, Nari pondered, as she wiped the fallen tears away as they descended into the clearing Brom had brought their horses to, several miles from the place where they'd fought the Urgals.

As Nari climbed down from Saphira, she met Brom's gaze. His face bore the remnants of anger, but his eyes spoke of relief. Their bedrolls were already laid out, the cold rabbit portioned out and the horses cared for. There was no work left for Nari to do, except to eat and rest. She ducked her head and sat on her bedroll to eat her rabbit in silence. When she was finished, she lay with her back to Brom. Saphira settled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Nari said without turning over, "but I will never sacrifice your life for mine, no matter what that means for the Varden, or the Empire."

Brom said nothing, but Saphira's eyes let Nari see the look on his face. It was enough.

The next morning, neither of them said a word as they readied the horses and departed.

The next three days remained mostly silent as well; their training halted. Nari felt despair well up in her, wondering if her choice had caused her to lose his friendship forever. On the fourth day, she climbed onto Saphira and dug desperately through her mother's books. Her mother's journal, Nari left alone. Instead, Nari reached for the others that she hadn't looked at. There were four, altogether. The first was a book of stories, Nari discovered, ones that might interest a child. Some, she recognized as ones that her Aunt Marian would tell her and Roran when they were small. Nari set it aside with the journal. The second was a book of plants and their varied uses. The original book contained no pictures, but here and there Nari spotted several plants drawn in, her mother's work. The third was written in the ancient language. Nari tried to read it, but she knew only one word of every three and set it back in the bag out of frustration. She gasped as she opened the fourth, and smallest. It was hand-written, like her mother's journal, and Nari eagerly began to read.

 _7982 A.C._

 _My son was born a week ago today._

Nari felt herself freeze, staring at the words.

 _A son, Saphira_ , Nari whispered through their bond. _I have a brother. Or had. He would have been two years older than me._ Saphira sent soothing feelings through the link at Nari's sudden despair. Why else would her mother not bring her brother with her to Carvahall, unless he was dead? Nari dove back into the book, searching for every scrap of information she could find.

 _I did not even get to hold him in my arms before Morzan took him from me. There is very little, I'm told, that can change a person's True Name, but I've found that the love a mother feels for her child is one of them, for I haven't felt so free since Carvahall. No longer is my heart blinded by love, nor are my thoughts and actions restrained by Morzan's orders. Even writing these words sends a thrill up my spine. These are dangerous words, but Morzan has taught me well. The ancient language will not allow anyone not of my blood to open this book. For now, until my son is older, that will be protection enough. It feels strange, in truth. I haven't kept a journal since the one I left behind in Carvahall. It is wonderful to write my thoughts down without fear that Morzan will read them, as he has bound me to keep no secrets from him, to be absolutely loyal. For the first time in three years, I am free._

 _Here I am speaking of freedom, and yet I will never truly be free of him now. Not so long as my son lies in his grasp. I wonder if he has my hair or Garrow's chin. I wonder if he has my mother's eyes or my father's broad shoulders. I can only hope that he has inherited little of Morzan._

 _Oh, how I wish the foul man had let me hold my son!_

 _I have not seen him once in the week that has passed, and my breasts ache with urge to feed him._

The page ended there, and Nari sat back, wondering if she dared to turn the page. This knowledge felt poisonous; already, she had a bad taste in her mouth.

 _He bound her to him in the ancient language._ She felt numb. _He took the son she bore him against her will. How long did it take him to kill that babe?_

 _Perhaps you should stop for now, my heart._ Saphira urged gently. _As much as I understand your need to know, this knowledge only upsets you at a time when you are already greatly upset. Perhaps it might wait until after Dras-Leona._

 _Perhaps you are right,_ Nari agreed. Carefully, she closed the book and tucked it back into the bag.

That night, her mood fell further as Brom continued to remain silent, making no move to initiate a sparring session. Nari rose and moved away from their camp, hands shaking. She collapsed at the bank of a stream, tears falling freely. Brom's silence, her mother's captivity, a brother she had never known of, and whose fate she could not bare to imagine, it all weighed on her.

She turned her gaze to the water, spying a stranger looking back at her. Her face was lean and sharp, all baby fat melted away. Her brown eyes were red from tears. Her chest was larger, and her body slender. She had gained a little height, but she doubted anyone would consider her tall.

 _Do I look like her? Do I have her hair or chin or eyes? Brom said he saw her in me, but he spoke only of how she was instead of what she looked like. Do I look like him? Does Brom know who sired me? He killed Morzan, but does he see him staring back at him every time I look him in the eyes? Is my hair the same as his? Is that why he was unhappy when I cut my hair as short as a man's? Did I look like Morzan then?_ The thought chilled her, but there were no answers in her reflection. There was only one person of her family left that might be alive, and he knew even less than she did. Shame filled her at the thought of Roran, and she reached instantly for the magic flowing through her and spoke the words for scrying. The water below her froze, going completely flat. Roran appeared, sitting on an invisible chair, at an invisible table. To her surprise, Albreich and Baldor sat across from him, both faces grim and unsmiling as she had never seen them before. Roran had his head in his hands. When he looked up, she gasped at the pain that covered his face and lost her hold on the magic. _At least he's alive,_ she thought, though her heart ached knowing he was in pain.

More tears fell at what she'd left him to deal with. Garrow's funeral, the farm. He'd probably lost his chance to marry Katrina as well, with Garrow's death pulling him back to Carvahall. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ She hadn't even checked on him before now, though she'd thought of him often. _Forgive me,_ she wanted to beg, feeling more tears fall, but Roran could not hear her and Brom would not.

"Nari," a familiar voice rumbled from behind her. She turned only halfway, trying to wipe the evidence from her face.

"Yes?" She said stiffly, trying to keep the tears from her voice. Brom said nothing, but she heard the crunch of his footsteps as he neared her. She rose, abandoning her hopeless task in favor of turning to meet his eyes fiercely.

She barely had time to catch his gaze before his arms were around her, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"It is not only for the Varden or the Empire that I fear your death, dear one." Brom said, so quiet she almost didn't hear him despite how close his mouth was to her ear. She clutched him close, refusing to let go.

"I don't want to lose you either," she told him, voice muffled by tears and his shoulder. His arms tightened around her for a brief moment before releasing her.

"Come," he said, voice gruff as he turned away. "You've been neglecting your lessons." She smiled and followed him back towards camp.

Their days fell back into routine again, and if Nari flew with Saphira every third day instead of every other, no one mentioned it or protested the change.

By the time they crossed the Spine and came to the plains again, spring had crept over Alagaësia, summoning a multitude of flowers. The bare deciduous trees were russet with buds, while new blades of grass began to push up between last year's dead stalks. Birds returned from their winter absence to mate and build nests.

The travelers followed the Toark River southeast, along the edge of the Spine. It grew steadily as tributaries flowed into it from every side, feeding its bulging girth.

When the river was over a league wide, Brom pointed at the silt islands that dotted the water. "We're close to Leona Lake now," he said. "It's only about two leagues away."

"Do you think we can get there before nightfall?" Brom sent her a challenging grin at the question.

"We can certainly try," he laughed.

They didn't quite make it before dark, but the race lifted both of their spirits. Dusk made the trail harder to follow, but the sound of the river at their side guided them. When the moon rose, the bright disk provided enough light to see what lay ahead.

Leona Lake looked like a thin sheet of silver beaten over the land. The water was so calm and smooth it did not even seem to be liquid. Aside from a bright strip of moonlight reflecting off the surface, it was indistinguishable from the ground. Saphira was on the rocky shore, fanning her wings to dry them.

 _How is the water?_ Nari asked, amused.

 _Lovely! It is deep and cool, and clear._ Nari laughed.

 _I'm glad you enjoyed it._

They set up camp under a stand of trees and were soon asleep. The next morning, Nari rose to the sound of Brom's snarl. She opened her eyes and immediately began to laugh, feeling Saphira's smug satisfaction at her amusement. Brom was soaking wet, dripping with water.

 _What did you do?_ Nari asked. Saphira sent her an image of a white-capped expanse of water that rippled with fan-shaped patterns where wind brushed it, Saphira soaring over top of it. As she watched, memory-Saphira swooped down and grabbed a mouthful of water before soaring back towards their camp. Nari couldn't help but laugh harder.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Brom growled. Nari nodded, unable to speak. The next thing she knew, Brom was scooping her up off the ground and carrying her away. She felt the water seep through his clothes and into hers and squirmed from the cold.

"Brom, what…?" She began. Then she spotted the lake coming closer and felt Saphira's amusement. "Wait, no…!" Nari began, but it was too late. With a heave, Nari felt herself lift and then drop. The water hit her like an icy wall, knocking her breath from her lungs. Fortunately, she was in the shallows and quickly rose from the water, gasping for breath.

"Brom!" She cried indignantly, her limbs shaking as she struggled from the water. He laughed as she shook her head, spraying him with water.

"What a way to wake up, eh?" Brom teased. She laughed with him as they headed back to the camp to eat.

Once she and Brom were dry, they saddled the horses and started around Leona Lake in high spirits while Saphira playfully dived in and out of the water.

For days they continued south along Leona Lake's vast shore. The trail had turned into a road, and an increase in travelers forced Saphira to hide during the day and then catch up with them at night. Nari felt the loss of her strongly, and she knew Brom sensed it. Her lessons became more demanding, their sparring more intense, as he tried to distract her.

Finally, they met travelers who told them that they would reach Dras-Leona the next day.

Before Dawn the next morning, Nari leaned against Saphira quietly, contemplating the end of their quest.

 _The two of you must be careful,_ Saphira cautioned. _The Ra'zac could have spies watching for travelers that fit your description._

 _They could,_ Nari agreed. _We'll do our best to stay hidden._

 _I worry,_ Saphira confesses. _I won't be able to fight alongside you as I did when we fought the Urgals. I will be too far away, and I would not fight well in your narrow streets even if I could reach you. You said it well; we do best when we're together._

 _I worry also,_ Nari confessed. _But we must gather as much knowledge about the situation as we can. We cannot do that from here._ She felt Saphira's discontent at her words. _I will be with Brom. He will not let any harm come to me._

 _I know,_ Saphira agreed. _Will we go to the Varden after this is done?_

 _Perhaps. It might be best. Galbatorix is sure to search more intently for us once the Ra'zac are dead. I suppose it depends on whether or not Brom believes we are ready to face them._

 _We must be ready,_ Saphira said, soaring up into the air. Nari watched her go, thinking.

They entered Dras-Leona that day behind a great number of wagons. Farmers were bringing their goods to the market, and it took hours to get a view of the city itself. Unlike Teirm, a planned city, Dras-Leona was a tangled mess that sprawled next to Leona Lake. Ramshackle buildings sat on crooked streets, and the heart of the city was surrounded by a dirty, pale yellow wall of daubed mud.

Several miles east, a mountain of bare rock speared the sky with spires and columns, a tenebrous nightmare ship. Near-vertical sides rose out of the ground like a jagged piece of the earth's bone.

Brom pointed. "That's Helgrind. It's the reason Dras-Leona was originally built. People are fascinated by it, even though it's an unhealthy and malevolent thing." He gestured at the buildings inside the city's wall. "We should go to the center of the city first."

As they crept along the road to Dras-Leona, Nari saw that the highest building within the city was a cathedral that loomed behind the walls. It was strikingly similar to Helgrind, especially when its arches and flanged spires caught the light. "Who do they worship?" she asked quietly.

Brom grimaced. "Their prayers go to Helgrind. It's a cruel religion they practice. They drink human blood and make flesh offerings. Their priests often lack body parts because they believe that the more bone and sinew you give up, the less you're attached to the mortal world. They spend much of their time arguing about which of Helgrind's three peaks is the highest and most important and whether the fourth—and lowest—should be included in their worship." Nari hissed.

"That's awful," she declared. "Is it only their own flesh they sacrifice?"

"No, and don't say that to a believer. You'll quickly lose a hand in 'penance.' They sacrifice slaves as well as anyone foolish enough to insult them."

At Dras-Leona's enormous gates, they led the horses through the crush of people. Ten soldiers were stationed on either side of the gates, casually scanning the crowd, but Nari kept her head bowed and they passed without notice.

The houses inside the city wall were tall and thin to compensate for the lack of space. Those next to the wall were braced against it. Most of the houses hung over the narrow, winding streets, covering the sky so that it was hard to tell if it was night or day. Nearly all the buildings were constructed of the same rough brown wood, which darkened the city even more. The air reeked like a sewer; the streets were filthy. Nari nearly gagged as she walked. A group of ragged children ran between the houses, fighting over scraps of bread. Deformed beggars crouched next to the entrance gates, pleading for money. Their cries for help were like a chorus of the damned.

"How can they treat people like this?" Nari whispered. "We don't even treat animals this badly!"

"It gets better farther in," said Brom. "Right now we need to find an inn and form a strategy. Dras-Leona can be a dangerous place to even the most cautious. I don't want to remain on the streets any longer than necessary."

Nari thought about rebelling, about insisting they camp outside the walls, but kept silent.

They forged deeper into Dras-Leona, leaving the squalid entrance behind. As they entered wealthier parts of the city, Nari eyed the people around her with disdain. _These people are worse than Sloan! How can they live like this when there are people fighting over scraps of food two streets over!_

They found lodging at the Golden Globe, which was cheap but not decrepit. The innkeeper seemed to find nothing wrong with renting a room to a grown man and a barely developed girl. Nari could only hope the innkeeper thought Brom was her father, but she doubted that was the case.

There was a single, narrow bed crammed against one wall of the room, with a rickety table and a basin alongside it.

"Put your sleeping bag on top of the blankets and sleep on that," Brom suggested, laying his own on the floor between the bed and the door. Nari grimaced at the raggedy mattress but nodded, setting her things down.

"What now?" She asked as she laid her sleeping bag down.

"We find food. After that, sleep. Tomorrow we can start looking for information about the Ra'zac." Before they left the room, Brom warned, "No matter what happens, make sure that your tongue doesn't loosen. We'll have to leave immediately if we're given away."

"I understand," she told him.

The inn's food was barely adequate, but they ate their fill all the same. Brom started to drink the inn's beer, which he declared excellent, but stopped when he noticed some of the men eyeing her. Nari was relieved when they could escape back to their room.

 _Saphira?_ She tried, feeling the weakness of their bond.

 _My heart?_

 _We may stay for a few days, but this shouldn't take as long as Teirm. We'll start our search tomorrow. It shouldn't take too long to find someone who knows something. Once we find them, you might be able to help us get them._

 _I await our fight for vengeance for your father-who-is-your-uncle with eagerness, my heart._ Nari smiled at Saphira's title for Garrow, and let her eyes drift closed.

The next morning, Nari rose with the sun, despite the dark curtains on the window. Brom snored from his place on the floor. Hearing her movements, Brom shifted, still snoring.

"It's only me, Brom," she murmured, watching as the tension in his shoulders eased a bit.

Nari walked to the basin and splashed a little water on her face, then rubbed it onto her neck and arms. Grabbing her bag, she quickly changed her clothing.

Not long after, Brom rolled out of bed with a grumble. He stumbled blearily to the basin and doused his head in cold water.

Then he lifted his sword from the floor where it had been, next to him.

"The first thing we need to do is ask some discreet questions. I want to find out where the Seithr oil was delivered in Dras-Leona and where it was taken from there. Most likely, soldiers or workmen were involved in transporting it. We have to find those men and get one to talk."

They left the Golden Globe and searched for warehouses where the Seithr oil might have been delivered. Near the center of Dras-Leona, the streets began to slant upward toward a palace of polished granite. It was built on a rise so that it towered above every building except the cathedral.

The courtyard was a mosaic of mother-of-pearl, and parts of the walls were inlaid with gold. Black statues stood in alcoves, with sticks of incense smoking in their cold hands. Soldiers stationed every four yards watched passersby keenly.

"Who lives there?" Nari asked sharply.

"Marcus Tábor, ruler of this city. He answers only to the king and his own conscience, which hasn't been very active recently," said Brom. They walked around the palace, looking at the gated, ornate houses that surrounded it.

By midday they had learned nothing useful, so they stopped for lunch. "This city is too vast for us to comb it together," said Brom. "Still, I'm reluctant to send you off on your own. There are many in this city who would seek to take advantage of a young woman on her own."

"If they try, we would cause just as much attention fighting them off together as I would alone." Nari pointed out, daring him to challenge her abilities.

"Yes, but some men are cowardly enough that they would not attack a woman with company, even when that company is as old as I am," Brom told her sternly. Nari flushed, nodding. Brom sighed, scanning the streets. "Search on your own, then. Meet me at the Golden Globe by dusk." He glowered at Nari from under his bushy eyebrows. "I'm trusting you to keep yourself safe and your head down. Do not draw attention."

"I won't," promised Nari. Brom handed her some coins, then strode away in the opposite direction.

Nari headed to talk to the workers and shopkeepers, trying to be pleasant and charming. No one seemed to know about the oil, despite her questions, but still she left questioning the soldiers to Brom. Soldiers, she knew, were more likely to take advantage, using their power to quell any nay-sayers.

Finally, just as the sun was beginning to sink, Nari found a man who had helped to ship the seithr oil. With some charm and persuasion, she was able to get the address of the warehouse he'd taken it to.

Excited at her find, Nari headed to the warehouse, getting a look at it. She wanted to take a look inside, but the sun was dangerously low now and she didn't want another argument with Brom. Instead, she returned to the Golden Globe, flush with victory.

Brom wasn't there. In fact, it was over an hour before he came back, slumped with fatigue, his white hair plastered to his forehead. She launched herself at him, embracing him tightly, before immediately pulling back again.

"Where were you! You said we'd meet back at dusk! What happened?" Brom looked surprised at her outburst. Then his eyes took in her flushed face and, she was sure, how her fingers shook.

"I was on a trail, inside as it happens, and didn't notice the passing of time." She glared at him fiercely, turning away.

"Did you find anything then?" She demanded.

"I heard a great deal of interesting things today, not the least of which is that Galbatorix will visit Dras-Leona within the week."

"What?" She demanded, whirling around to stare at him.

Brom slouched against the wall, the lines on his forehead deepening. "It seems that Tábor has taken a few too many liberties with his power, so Galbatorix has decided to come teach him a lesson in humility. It's the first time the king has left Urû'baen in over ten years."

"Do you think he might know we're here? Could that be why he's coming personally?"

"No, no, if he did, we would already be in the Ra'zac's grasp. However, this means that whatever we're going to do about the Ra'zac must be accomplished before Galbatorix arrives. We don't want to be anywhere within twenty leagues of him. The one thing in our favor is that the Ra'zac are sure to be here, preparing for his visit."

"Are you sure we should stay even that long? I want to get them, but not if it means encountering the king. He could tear us all to pieces."

That seemed to amuse Brom. "Very good: caution. And you're right; we wouldn't stand a chance against Galbatorix. However, I don't believe we'll need to stay that long in order to catch them. Tell me what you learned today. It might confirm what I heard." Nari remembered her excitement at her discovery, but it seemed a long way away now.

"I didn't hear much until the end of the day. Then I found a man who knew where the oil was taken. It's an old warehouse, but I didn't have time to investigate further before I headed back."

"My day was a little more fruitful than yours." Brom said, not commenting on the sharpness in her tone. "I heard the same thing you did, so I went to the warehouse and talked with the workers. It didn't take much cajoling before they revealed that the cases of Seithr oil are always sent from the warehouse to the palace. After that, I went to the palace and got myself invited into the servants' quarters as a bard. For several hours I wandered about, amusing the maids and others with songs and poems—and asking questions all the while." Brom slowly filled his pipe with tobacco. "It's really amazing all the things servants find out. Aside from several fascinating tidbits, I was told, quite by accident, where the oil is taken from the palace."

"And that is . . . ?" Nari asked impatiently.

Brom puffed on his pipe and blew a smoke ring. "Out of the city, of course. Every full moon two slaves are sent to the base of Helgrind with a month's worth of provisions. Whenever the Seithr oil arrives in Dras-Leona, they send it along with the provisions. The slaves are never seen again. And the one time someone followed them, he disappeared too."

"I thought the Riders demolished the slave trade," said Nari, appalled.

"Unfortunately, it has flourished under the king's reign."

"So the Ra'zac are in Helgrind," Nari concluded, thinking of the rock mountain.

"There or somewhere nearby."

"If they are in Helgrind, they'll be either at the bottom—and protected by a thick stone door—or higher up where only their flying mounts, or Saphira, can reach. Top or bottom, their shelter will no doubt be disguised." Brom warned.

Nari thought carefully. "If Saphira and I go flying around Helgrind, the Ra'zac are sure to see us—not to mention all of Dras-Leona. That would draw the king to us as well. Perhaps we could take the place of the two slaves? The full moon isn't far off. It would give us a perfect opportunity to get close to the Ra'zac."

Brom tugged his beard thoughtfully. "That's chancy at best. If the slaves are killed from a distance, we'll be in trouble. We can't harm the Ra'zac if they aren't in sight." Nari frowned thoughtfully.

"Still, it's an intriguing idea. If it were done with Saphira hidden nearby and a . . ." Brom's voice trailed off. "It might work, but we'll have to move quickly. With the king coming, there isn't much time."

"Should we go to Helgrind and look around tomorrow? It would be good to see the land in daylight so we won't be surprised by any ambushes," Nari asked.

Brom fingered his staff. "That can be done later. I must return to the palace tomorrow and figure out how we can replace the slaves. I have to be careful not to arouse suspicion, though—I could easily be revealed by spies and courtiers who know about the Ra'zac."

Nari nodded absently, thoughts whirling as she turned away.

 _We found them, Saphira,_ she thought, disbelieving. _We really found them._

 _Where?_

 _Helgrind._ An image of the rock mountain formed between their minds. An image of her uncle smiling at her sadly as she said goodbye followed it and she felt her teeth clench tightly.

 _Tell me the plan,_ Saphira demanded sharply. Nari related the plan they'd formed, feeling her emotions settle as she did. _Keep your thoughts calm and your body alert, Saphira urged. There will be time to mourn when vengeance is had and we are safe._

 _When will that be?_ Nari wondered. _Not while Galbatorix still breathes._

 _Soon, my heart._ Saphira assured her, an ache in her for Nari's pain.

The next morning, Nari woke alone. Scrawled onto the wall with a charcoal stick was a note that read:

 _Nari,_

 _I will be gone until late tonight. Coins for food are under the mattress. Explore the city, enjoy yourself, but stay unnoticed!_

 _Brom_

 _P.S. Avoid the palace. Don't go anywhere without your knife!_

Nari wiped the wall clean, then retrieved the money from under the bed. She belted the knife to her leg, then left the room. She ambled through the streets, stopping to observe whatever interested her. There were many intriguing stores, but none quite as interesting as Angela's herb shop in Teirm. She spent quite a bit of time browsing the various bookshops, but found little that drew her attention. When she grew hungry, she bought a wedge of cheese and a loaf of bread and ate them, sitting on a curb.

Later, in a far corner of Dras-Leona, she heard an auctioneer rattling off a list of prices. Curious, she headed toward the voice and arrived at a wide opening between two buildings. Ten men stood on a waist-high platform. Arrayed before them was a richly dressed crowd that was both colorful and are the goods for sale? she wondered, looking around.

The auctioneer finished his list and motioned for a young man behind the platform to join him. The man awkwardly climbed up, chains dragging at his hands and feet.

"And here we have our first item," proclaimed the auctioneer. "A healthy male from the Hadarac Desert, captured just last month, and in excellent condition. Look at those arms and legs; he's strong as a bull! He'd be perfect as a shield bearer, or, if you don't trust him for that, hard labor. But let me tell you, lords and ladies, that would be a waste. He's bright as a nail, if you can get him to talk a civilized tongue!"

The crowd laughed, and Nari felt her jaw drop as her fists clenched. Distantly, she remembered Brom's words about slavery from the night before, but her mind refused to comprehend as she watched the man be claimed by a tall, hawk-nosed man. The next slave was a tiny girl, no more than six years old, wrenched from the arms of her crying mother. Nari felt fury well up in her, felt the magic in her veins boil. Her lips started to form a word that would free the little girl, and her arm rose. The mark on her palm began to shimmer and she wanted nothing more than to release it. With a shuddering breath, she dropped her hand and pushed the magic back, feeling tears fall from her eyes. The little girl was solid to one man, her mother to a woman, as Nari watched, gasping for breath.

There are soldiers here, and the king is coming. Brom is in the palace, vulnerable. Even if they didn't know it was her that cast the spell, the slaves would be punished instead.

Nari felt helplessness begin to drown her, and tore herself away, feeling every cry from the slaves' mouths like an arrow to her heart until the weeping was inaudible.

 _I'm sorry,_ she wept silently, wandering aimlessly. _I'm sorry._

It was a while before she took stock of her bearings and was surprised to find herself before the cathedral. Its twisted spires were covered with statues and scrollwork. Snarling gargoyles crouched along the eaves. Fantastic beasts writhed on the walls, and heroes and kings marched along their bottom edges, frozen in cold marble. Ribbed arches and tall stained-glass windows lined the cathedral's sides, along with columns of differing sizes. A lonely turret helmed the building like a mast.

Recessed in shadow at the cathedral's front was an iron-bound door inlaid with a row of silver script that Nari recognized as the ancient language. As best she could tell, it read: _May thee who enter here understand thine impermanence and forget thine attachments to that which is beloved._

The entire building sent a shiver down Nari's spine. There was something menacing about it, as if it were a predator crouched in the city, waiting for its next victim.

Curiosity led her to ascend the broad row of steps that led to the cathedral's. She stopped before opening the door, wondering if she was allowed to enter. Almost guiltily she pushed on the door, listening to it swing open smoothly, gliding on oiled hinges. She stepped inside, cautiously looking around.

The silence of a forgotten tomb filled the empty cathedral. The air was chill and dry. Bare walls extended to a vaulted ceiling that was so high that Nari felt no taller than an ant. Stained-glass windows depicting scenes of anger, hate, and remorse pierced the walls, while spectral beams of light washed sections of the granite pews with transparent hues, leaving the rest in shadow.

Between the windows stood statues with rigid, pale eyes. Slowly, she made her way up the center row, afraid to break the quiet.

The altar was a great slab of stone devoid of adornment. A solitary finger of light fell upon it, illuminating motes of golden dust floating in the air. Behind the altar, the pipes of a wind organ pierced the ceiling and opened themselves to the elements. The instrument would play its music only when a gale rocked Dras-Leona.

Not wanting to draw the attention of anyone who entered, Nari knelt before the altar and bowed her head. As she knelt, she thought. How many people had knelt here before, practicing this cursed religion? How many people had been punished at this altar for refusing to practice the religion? Should people be forced to practice a religion they didn't believe in, merely because the power in the area said they should? What had the Riders' stance on religion been?

When Nari felt enough time had passed, she rose and turned to leave. The sight before her made her freeze. Her heart jumped, hammering like a drum.

The Ra'zac stood at the cathedral's entrance, watching her. Their swords were drawn, keen edges bloody in a crimson light. A sibilant hiss came from the smaller Ra'zac. Neither of them moved.


	17. Flight

**This is a dramatic one, readers! The Ra'zac! A midnight attack! Brom's Fate! A much awaited character! And worst of all: a cliffhanger!**

 **Buckle your seatbelts and have fun!**

Rage welled up within Nari at the sight of them. She hadn't seen them since the day she'd left Carvahall, but she'd thought of them often, these creatures who had murdered her uncle. She had chased them for so long now, she had almost forgotten that they were the reason Garrow was dead. They had killed him for spite, not because he had information they wanted. He had known nothing, had been alone and defenseless, and they'd murdered him. Had poured Seithr oil on him, the acid that ate at skin. They'd probably burnt down the only home she'd ever known.

Her anger exploded like a volcano, fueled by her pent-up agony at not being able to help the slaves. She felt the magic bubble up inside her again, but this time she released it with a roar, not bothering to reach for the knife strapped to her leg.

"Garjzla bjart!" She snarled, wishing to hurt.

Blue light exploded from her hand, brighter than the sun. The Ra'zac shrieked, a sound that was undeniably agony as the light assaulted them.

Nari reached for the knife at her leg, but faltered when a line of soldiers filed into the cathedral, and she glimpsed a field of uniforms jostling outside the doorway.

 _This isn't a chance meeting,_ she thought. _They knew I was here. If they knew that, Brom is in danger as well! I have to find him!_

She gave the cowering Ra'zac one last glance before glancing around hurriedly, searching for another way out.

A vestibule to the left of the altar caught her attention. She released her hold on her magic and bounded through the archway, racing down a corridor that led to a priory with a belfry. She listened intently, but there was no sign of the Ra'zac pursuing. The silence made her worry more; at least if they were behind her, they would not be ahead or headed for Brom. To her dismay, the hall abruptly ended with a locked door.

"Ma'mor!" She gasped, hearing the lock click. She darted through the door into the room and locked the door behind her.

She sped through several chambers, startling a group of priests. Shouts and questions of concern followed her through the halls but she didn't bother to pause. Brom's warnings about drawing attention were useless now.

She came to the kitchen, forced to dodge through the people, searching desperately for an exit. Finally, she skidded to stop in a garden surrounded by a high brick wall devoid of handholds. There were no other exits. She turned to backtrack, feeling a lump in her throat as she panted.

Just as she reached for the door, the priory bell tolled an alarm and she heard a snarl as the Ra'zac demanded to know her whereabouts.

Relief and dread swept through her: they had not gone after Brom, but they were furious.

Desperate, she rushed at the wall, arms pumping. Using just the barest sliver of power, Nari breathed, "Reisa," and felt her body lighten, allowing her to hoist herself up with ease. She swung herself up and over, just in time to hear the door open, quiet hissing emanating from the new arrivals. Quickly, before they could spot her hands clutching the top of the wall, she dropped down on the other side.

The thud her feet made on the earth, and Brom's every word about the Ra'zac ringing in her mind, Nari quickly bolted down the alley and turned the corner.

Behind her, she heard their cloaks flapping like raven wings, their demented hissing easily heard, though there was no other sound to indicate that they'd just jumped the wall behind her.

She cried out with her mind as she ran. _Saphira, find Brom! Let him know that the Ra'zac found me; I managed to get away, but we'll need to leave the city quickly! Tell him to be careful, and let him know I'll meet him back at the inn._

 _Done,_ Saphira replied, a bubbly anger and worry making her tone curt. _Don't stop moving, he says. As long as they have your trail, you're in grave danger._

 _I know._ She ran over a mile before she ran out of breath and had to slow down. She continued walking, heading steadily towards the Golden Globe. She made it back before Brom, but she focused on packing and saddling the horses rather than let her worries make her sick.

She was just leading the horses to the street when Brom arrived, staff in hand and scowling dangerously. His eyes scanned her for injuries before he swung up onto Snowfire and asked, "What happened?"

"I made a mistake," she confessed, getting on Dusk. "I was in the cathedral when the Ra'zac and a bunch of soldiers showed up. I managed to get away, but they could be here at any second. Saphira will join us once we're out of Dras-Leona."

"We have to get outside the city walls before they close the gates, if they haven't already," said Brom. "If they're shut, it'll be nigh impossible for us to leave. Whatever you do, don't get separated from me." As though summoned by his dire predictions, ranks of soldiers marched down one end of the street.

Brom cursed, lashed Snowfire with his reins, and galloped away. Nari followed quickly on his heels. They nearly crashed several times during the wild, hazardous ride, plunging through masses of people that clogged the streets as they neared the city wall. When the gates finally came into view, Nari groaned with dismay. The gates were already half closed, and a double line of pikemen blocked their way.

"What do we do?"

"I'll deal with the men; keep the gates open for us," said Brom, his voice hard. Nari nodded firmly, already searching for the words she needed.

They plowed toward the line of unwavering soldiers, who lowered their pikes toward the horses' chests and braced the weapons against the ground. Snowfire and Dusk snorted with fear, but Nari reached out and steadied them with her mind.

The soldiers began to shout, in aggression or alarm or warning, but Nari kept her attention firmly on the gates inching shut. The soldiers were Brom's to deal with. She had to trust him.

As they neared the sharp pikes, Brom raised his right hand and spoke. The words struck with precision; the soldiers fell to each side as if their legs had been cut out from under them. The gap between the gates shrank by the second. Hoping that the effort would not prove too much, Nari lifted her own right hand and shouted, "Dvelja du grind!"

A deep grating sound emanated from the gates as they trembled, then ground to a stop. The crowd and guards fell silent, staring with amazement. With a clatter of the horses' hooves, Brom and Nari shot out from behind Dras-Leona's wall. Nari shouted, "letta," without looking back and heard the boom as the gates slammed shut.

She breathed a sigh of relief and let the magic she had left, greatly diminished from her efforts, slink back through the thin barrier that contained it.

Their flight continued through the outskirts of Dras-Leona as alarm trumpets sounded on the city wall. Saphira was waiting for them by the edge of the city, hidden behind some trees. Her eyes burned; her tail whipped back and forth.

"Go, ride her; no arguments." said Brom. "You can fly nearby; I don't care if Saphira's seen. I'll head south. We can discuss more later."

Reluctantly, Nari mounted Saphira. As the ground dwindled away beneath them, she watched Brom gallop along the road.

 _Are you alright, my heart?_ Saphira demanded.

 _Yes, dear one. But it was a close thing._ Nari quickly explained the sight she'd seen at the slave market before moving to the cathedral. When she was finished, she sighed heavily. Saphira huffed, smoke escaping her nostrils.

 _All the time we've spent searching for the Ra'zac was useless._

 _Not useless, my heart. We've grown so much since we left Carvahall. Our journey has given us many valuable lessons. Still, I do not like this feeling of having failed either. If the Ra'zac had been the only enemies back there, I would have stayed and fought. They were vulnerable after my first spell, I could have killed at least one before I had to flee. But with all the_ _soldiers on their side, I would not have survived it._

 _We will have to go to the Varden now,_ Saphira pointed out. _This was hardly an unobtrusive escape; they will search for us fiercely now that they have seen us._

 _The next few days and nights will be the most dangerous,_ Nari agreed, glancing worriedly down at where Brom rode beneath them.

They flew low and fast as Leona Lake receded behind them; the land became dry and rocky and filled with tough, sharp bushes and tall cactuses.

Clouds darkened the sky. Lightning flashed in the distance. As the wind began to howl, Saphira glided steeply down to Brom. He stopped the horses at their approach and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The wind's too strong."

"It's not that bad," objected Brom, frowning suspiciously at her.

"It is up there," Nari snapped, leaving Saphira's back.

Brom swore and handed her Dusk's reins.

They trotted away with Saphira following on foot, though on the ground she had difficulty keeping up with the horses.

The gale grew stronger, flinging dirt through the air. They wrapped scarves around their heads to protect their eyes. Brom's robe flapped in the wind while his beard whipped about as if it had a life of its own. Though it would make them both miserable, Nari hoped it would rain so that their tracks would be obliterated. They might get an extra day's head start if it did.

Soon darkness forced them to stop for the night. With only the stars to guide them, they left the road and made camp behind two boulders. It was too dangerous to light a fire, so they ate cold food while Saphira sheltered them from the wind.

After the sparse dinner, Nari repeated the story of her day to Brom. "I shouldn't have gone in at all," she said bitterly. "I should have known that creatures who live in Helgrind would get support from the people who worshipped it. I just don't understand how they were able to get all of the soldiers there so quickly."

Brom started to light his pipe, but thought better of it and put it away. "One of the palace servants warned me there were spies among them. Somehow word of me and my questions must have reached Tábor . . . and through him, the Ra'zac."

"The Ra'zac saw me in Carvahall, and again today. They know I'm the Rider."

"Yes," Brom agreed, "and the king will soon know your identity as well."

"Will Roran be alright? Will they kill him too?" She demanded despairingly.

"I do not doubt they will track him down, but they will not kill him. Most likely, Galbatorix will be furious that they killed Garrow." Nari furrowed her brow.

"Why?" Brom arches an eyebrow at her and the answer came as soon as she thought about it. "A threat," she realized aloud. "Do as we tell you, or we'll kill your family."

"Yes," Brom agreed. "It is a fairly easy tactic, and it works more often than not. Few people are brave in the face of danger to their children or wife. Having been raised in a small village where family is valued above anything except survival, Galbatorix would believe you are more vulnerable than most."

"Aren't I?" She asked him ruefully.

"Yes," Brom told her bluntly, "but it is a weakness that we are aware of, which makes it much easier to control than a weakness that could catch us by surprise."

"Weakness," she repeated. How could valuing your family suddenly be a weakness when for so long it had been her biggest strength?

"A commendable strength in peace, but a danger in war. And one extremely common in people who fight for the best outcome," Brom told her gently. "As long as you have not met Galbatorix face-to-face for him to present the threat, Roran will live, even if they hold him. Keep that in mind when you are overcome with worry for him." Nari nodded. "Now we have to concentrate on staying alive. Tonight will be the most dangerous because the Ra'zac will be hunting us in the dark, when they are strongest. We'll have to trade watches until morning."

"Alright," Nari agreed. She crouched down to unroll their blankets. "You should sleep. You were up early. I'll take-"

"Nari!" Brom's tell and Saphira's roar were the last things she heard before pain erupted in the back of her head and her legs crumpled beneath her. Darkness overwhelmed her vision as she lost consciousness.

When she woke, it was to the sharp waves of pain that wracked her head. Every few moments, another pain would come. When she cracked her eyes open, tears of pain came without warning. The light from the lantern felt like arrows to her skull. She shut them again quickly and assessed the rest of her body. Her body was heavy and her hands were numb. She tried to shift her arms but couldn't move them far from where they were wound behind her back.

 _I'm tied up,_ she realized with dread. _What happened? Why am I injured?_ She reached for Saphira and found her conciousnes, but it was so far away Nari could not reach her. For the first time since Saphira had begun to speak, Nari could not hear her. _Saphira!_ Nari shouted with her mind, but Saphira didn't answer. _At least she's safe,_ Nari thought.

Opening her eyes again, Nari immediately flinched away from the light, moving slowly. Looking over her shoulder, Nari found Brom tied to her back, their hands bound together. Nari felt a strange relief at that, but didn't understand why. Seeing Brom, unconscious and bound rather than with Saphira, was not a relief.

 _It's because he's still alive,_ she realized, feeling relief rush through her again at the thought.

But how had they gotten here? Who had them?

Before she could think more about it, a pair of black boots entered her vision. She looked straight up into the Ra'zac's cowled face.

Rage welled up within Nari at the sight of them. She hadn't seen them since the day she'd left Carvahall, but she'd thought of them often, these creatures who had murdered her uncle. She had chased them for so long now, she had almost forgotten that they were the reason Garrow was dead. They had killed him for spite, not because he had information they wanted. He had known nothing, had been alone and defenseless, and they'd murdered him. Had poured Seithr oil on him, the acid that ate at skin. They'd probably burnt down the only home she'd ever known. Her anger was tempered only by her helplessness, and her fear for Brom.

Her head giving another shooting pain and the roiling in her stomach gave her another reason not to attack.

"You are hurting, yessss? Good," the Ra'zac laughed maliciously. "I think you will not be bothering us any time soon, little Rider."

There was a rattle off to the left, and Nari glanced over instinctively, and moaned in despair at the sight. The second Ra'zac was fitting a muzzle over Saphira's head. Her wings were pinioned to her sides by black chains; there were shackles on her legs. Nari tried to reach for her, but she still felt far away.

"She was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you," hissed the Ra'zac. Squatting by the lantern, he rummaged through Nari and Brom's bags, examining and discarding various items. Nari watched with despair as her mother's books and _Du Grind Eom Hûgin_ on the ground without a care.

It wasn't until he removed Zar'roc that he paused. "What a pretty thing for one so . . . insignificant. Maybe I will keep it." He leaned closer and sneered, "Or maybe, if you behave, our master will let you admire its place on his wall." His moist breath smelled like raw meat.

Then he turned the sword over in his hands and screeched as he saw the symbol on the scabbard. His companion rushed over. They stood over the sword, hissing and clicking. Nari frowned, trying to concentrate. Why did it seem as though they recognized Zar'roc?

At last, they turned to face Nari.

"You will serve our master very well, yesss."

"Never," Nari snarled, the words coming out slurred.

They chuckled coldly. "Many others have said the same; you will not be the first nor the last to….break."

A deep snarl came from Saphira; smoke roiled from her nostrils. The Ra'zac did not seem to care.  
Their attention was diverted when Brom groaned and rolled onto his side.

One of the Ra'zac snarled impatiently. "It'sss wearing off."

"Give him more."

"Let'sss just kill him," said the shorter Ra'zac. "He has caused us much grief."

The taller one ran his finger down his sword. "A good plan. But remember, the king's instructions were to keep them alive."

"We can sssay he was killed when we captured them."

"And what of thisss one?" the Ra'zac asked, pointing his sword at Nari. "What if she talksss?"

His companion laughed and drew a wicked dagger. "She would not dare."

There was a long silence, then, "Agreed."

They cut the rope tying her tied hands to Brom's and dragged Brom to the center of the camp, shoving him to his knees. Brom sagged to one side. Nari struggled, trying to draw on the magic within her.

"Leave him alone!" She cried. "Brom! Brom!" She wrenched at the ropes, but they were too strong for her to break.

The tall Ra'zac turned to glare at her. "Be silent and still, girl," he ordered, poking at her with the sword. Saphira snarled in outrage but Nari ignored them both, eyes locked on Brom's form.

The other Ra'zac growled, yanked Brom's head back, and swept the dagger toward his exposed throat.

"No!" Nari screamed.

At that very moment a low buzz whizzed through the air, followed by the Ra'zac's howl. An arrow protruded from his shoulder. The Ra'zac nearest Nari dropped to the ground, barely avoiding a second arrow. He scuttled to his wounded companion, and they glared into the darkness, hissing angrily.

They made no move to stop Brom as he blearily staggered upright. "Brom, get down!" She shouted, wondering if the person shooting would avoid him or simply not care if he was caught in the middle.

Brom wavered, then tottered toward her, drawn by her voice. "Jierda!" She commanded. The magic was sluggish and weak; the cut frayed the ropes binding her rather than slicing them cleanly. She yanked at them, trying to pull at the fraying.

As more arrows hissed into the camp from the unseen attackers, the Ra'zac rolled behind some boulders, hissing and clicking at each other again. During the lull that followed,Nari finally managed to get her hands untied, the useless rope falling to the floor.

Before anyone could react, arrows came from the opposite direction. Caught by surprise, the Ra'zac reacted slowly. Their cloaks were pierced in several places, and a shattered arrow buried itself in one's arm.

Nari lunged for the knife that the Ra'zac had cast aside. With a wild cry, the smaller Ra'zac fled toward the road, stomping on Nari's fingers viciously as he passed. She recoiled from the knife, cradling her hand, crying out in pain as she felt her fingers break. The larger Ra'zac hesitated, then grabbed the dagger from the ground and raced after the smaller. As he left the camp, he hurled the knife at Nari.

A protective fury suddenly burned in Brom's eyes. He threw himself in front of Nari, his mouth open in a soundless snarl. The dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his shoulder. His head lolled limply.

"No! Brom! Brom!" Nari screamed, the pain in her right hand less fierce than the pain in her chest at the sIgor of Brom's unmoving form.

She struggled to prop herself up on her knees, ignoring the shooting pains from her head and hand in her desperation. She heard footsteps behind her, and twisted sharply. Abruptly, the world began to spin and the ground moved underneath her. She managed to catch sight of a young man with brown hair before the darkness overtook her.

She lay for a long time in a dazed state of half-awake and half-asleep, aware of the pain coursing through her but unable to see. It felt like she could sit up, wide awake in seconds, except that she couldn't move or make a sound. Her sense of time had deserted her completely; minutes or hours or days could have gone by without time seeming to pass at all.

Finally, she was able to force her eyes to open. Firelight danced several feet away, enough to fight off the chill and the dark.

She reached for Saphira immediately upon the realization that she could.

 _Sister of my soul,_ Nari whimpered. _Are you injured?_

 _No, my heart, but you and the old one are._ Nari glanced up from the shadows dancing on the ground to see her, wings spread protectively over Nari.

 _What is wrong?_ Nari asked, alarmed. _Are the Ra'zac still close?_

 _No, my heart. There is a stranger here._ It was then that Nari took another look at the fire and Saphira. The fire was dancing cheerfully, well-fed, and Saphira no longer had the awful bindings on her. Struggling to her knees, Nari saw the young man with brown hair that she remembered approaching before it had all gone black on the far side of the fire.

He looked to be only a few years older than she was, and several inches taller. He was extremely handsome, with a serious face and fierce eyes. He held himself with calm assurance.

He had a bow in his hands, a sword at his side and a dagger in his boot. He was dressed in worn, batttered clothes, but a white horn bound with silver fittings lay in his lap, and a gray war-horse was picketed behind him.

This struck Nari as odd, especially the quality of his weapons; the man was either an excellent thief, or a horrible runaway to be outfitted so.

He was watching Saphira with caution. He was smart, then.

"Who are you?" She asked warily.

The man stood, causing Saphira to growl, but he only dipped into a shallow bow. Nari felt herself flush, then scowled.

"I am Murtagh, Lady Rider." His voice was low and controlled, but somehow filled with emotion. Still, despite his apparent gallantry, he kept his eyes on Saphira.

"You were the one helping us; you were shooting arrows at them. Why?"

"You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I was tracking them."

"You know who they are?" Nari narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." He had to be nobleborn, then. No thief, even a spectacular one, would hunt the Ra'zac. Only a noble brat would think he had the skills to take on the Ra'zac. But what could he be doing here, so far from the cities?

Nari stood up, trying not to jostle her hand, despite the awkwardness of levering herself up with her left. She stumbled once, but then managed. She took two steps forward, not trusting that the dizziness wouldn't come back, but it seemed to be gone.

She moved closer to the fire, immediately kneeling down next to Brom.

"How is he?" Nari asked, seeing that Murtagh had cut open the side of his robe to bandage the wound.

"Bad," Murtagh said gruffly. "The knife went right between his ribs. You can look at him in a minute, but first we'd better see how much damage the Ra'zac did to you. Your dragon wouldn't let me close enough to examine you."

Nari grit her teeth and held out her hand. Murtagh hissed in dismay as Nari examined her hand for the first time. Two of her fingers were clearly broken and bruised, and four of them were swollen.

Nari looked down at her hand worriedly.

Her right hand controlled her magic and her blades. And Brom was seriously injured as well. What if the Ra'zac came back? What if Empire soldiers or, worse, the king himself, found them?

 _I will fight tooth and claw to keep you safe, my heart!_ Saphira declared.

 _Even you can only do so much, sister of my soul._

Murtagh, unaware, was tearing a shirt into small strips. "They're not as bad as they look," he promised. "I'll set them and bind them tightly. It should be only a month or two and you'll be good as new." That said he grabbed a stick, breaking it in two.

She grit her teeth and tried not to cry out as he shifted the two fingers back into place and used the sticks to keep them straight while he tied them in place, wrapping each finger separately before tying them to the unbroken fingers on either side. Tears escaped, and Saphira snarled. Murtagh glanced at her but didn't stop.

When he was finished, Nari took a moment to breathe before turning to Brom. Clumsily, She reaches for the bandage.

"I wouldn't do that," warned Murtagh. "The cut wouldn't stop bleeding; he'll bleed to death without it."

Nari paused, then reached for _Du Grin Eom Hûgin_ instead. She flipped through the pages, sometimes having to flip back, scratching the occasional word into the dirt.

 _Help me,_ Nari requested.

 _Always._

 _He was stabbed, between his ribs, by the Ra'zac's knife. It was probably coated in seithr oil, poison acid, and slow to heal. I need to get the poison out, and heal anything inside that may be damaged before I can heal the wound itself._

 _How will you cast this magic with your hand wounded?_

 _My palm is still free and , if nothing else, I can cast with my left. Brom said it was more difficult, but not impossible._

 _Do you have the strength for it?_ Saphira asked worriedly.

 _Probably not,_ Nari admitted tearfully, _but it cannot wait. The longer we wait, the more time the poison will have to spread, the more strength it will take._

 _I will lend you mine, then._

 _Can you?_ Saphira chuckled in her thoughts, as though Nari were ridiculous.

 _Of course. We are one._

 _Yes,_ Nari agreed, feeling the warmth flow through their bond. _But not too much. We cannot have you weak as well._

 _If you perish in this, weakness will be the least of my concerns, my heart._

 _Yes, dear one,_ Nari apologized, chagrined.

When she and Saphira had gone through every word she had learned and agreed on what she was to say, Nari put the book down and turned back to Brom. She undid the bandage carefully, and pulled the cloth away from his side. The wound was short and thin, belying its depth. Blood streamed out of it.

She brought her hand up to his wound, pressing down, and felt his lifeblood begin to soak her fingers. Trying to ignore his still face, Nari reached for her magic. With her emotions high, and after months of practice, the magic leapt eagerly to her palm. As Saphira's mind joined hers, new strength infused her body. Nari drew upon their combined power and focused it on the words. Her hand trembled as she held it over the wound.

"Letta du eldrvarya adurna; eitha Du gata abr pömnuria kyn! Heill älfrs kverstar!" Her palm glowed brighter than ever before. Slowly, so slowly, a trickle of liquid that was not blood gushed from the wound. She quickly turned Brom onto his side to allow it to trickle onto the ground, careful not to touch the dangerous oil. When it seemed to have stopped, she felt her strength seriously depleted, and there was still more for the spell to do. She started to see black dots, her body limp, as she finally saw Brom's skin flow together, as if it had never been broken.

With no warning, she felt her bond to Saphira diminish to a thread, and then darkness took her.

 _The image of a lone candle flickered in the darkness, brightening to illuminate a stone cell. A woman from was curled up on a cot in one corner. She lifted her head, dark hair falling back, and stared directly at Nari. She froze, the force of the woman's despair freezing her in place. Chills ran up her spine as their eyes locked. Then the woman trembled and collapsed limply. A great sense of purpose overwhelmed Nari, and she memorized every detail about the woman she could before it all faded away._

When she woke, it was to Murtagh's hand on her forehead. She yelped, jerking backwards. He leapt back as well, apologizing.

"You've slept for two days," he told her. "Neither you nor your dragon woke at all. If the two of you hadn't been breathing, I would have thought you dead."

"I think we almost were," she confessed, relieved that Saphira lived.

She reached for their bond, but froze. She could feel the fragile thing that bound them together, as small as a spider's silk; it had been a raging river before, emotions and thoughts flooding between them with ease. Now, it felt like a single strong emotion could snap it with ease.

"Saphira?" She whimpered aloud, scrambling to her feet. She darted over to where Saphira lay, body rising with her breaths. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't respond.

A low moan escaped her throat as she sat at Saphira's feet.

 **Don't kill me!**

 **Oh, and btw, the repitition of Nari's thoughts when she sees the Ra'zac is intentional. She's suffering from a concussion, and memory loss and disorientation are common side effects.**

 **As you might have noticed, the drugs they gave her have less of an effect than they did on Eragon. ;)**


	18. Memories

"What of Brom?" Nari spoke after what felt like hours of sitting, waiting for Saphira to move.

"I'm not sure; he has neither wound nor fever, but he hasn't woken either. He has not moved."

"You should go," Nari said suddenly.

"What?" Murtagh asked. She turned to him, resigned.

"The Ra'zac will return with support soon; I'm surprised they aren't back already if we've been unconscious for as long as you say. Saphira could carry Brom if she were awake, but she's not and I won't leave her. You should go. Ride as far away from us as you can. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account." Murtagh stared at her for a long time before turning away.

"You should eat," he said, an odd note in his voice. "I made soup."

"Murtagh…" She snapped, frustrated. "The king himself is hunting me; he may well send his entire army after me, and I have no idea how long it will be before Saphira wakes, nor how close they might be to finding us!"

"I heard you the first time," Murtagh said mildly, returning with a bowl of soup in hand. "I'll stay. I have reason to want the Ra'zac dead as well; staying with you will probably bring that chance about sooner than leaving." Then, he sat back and watched her eat it with that same strange look in his eyes.

Nari soon chose to ignore him as she began to eat, the warm soup tasting divine. She didn't realize how hungry she'd been until Murtagh was returning with her third bowl of soup. She flushed and slowed, chewing carefully, delighting in every mouthful.

"You're a good cook," she told him surprised. He grimaced, smiling.

"It was that or poison myself. Tornac always said…" he trailed off and Nari felt her curiosity eating at her. She tried to bite her tongue, but it had never been her strong suit. Still, she managed to avoid the more intrusive question.

"Tornac always said…" she trailed encouragingly. Murtagh hesitated.

"He said if I wanted to be a true swordsman, I'd need to go places where there might not be buildings for me to stay in or friendly people around. He taught me to cook over a fire and fish and bandage wounds. I owe him more than I could have repaid in a hundred lifetimes."

Nari noticed the past tense and nodded sadly. "He sounds like he was a great man."

"No," Murtagh said, shaking his head. "He never wanted to be great, but he certainly was a good one." Nari cocked her head, but Murtagh didn't expand, and Nari managed to restrain herself.

Nari finished the third bowl of soup and then stood to check on Brom. Her legs wobbled underneath her, and Murtagh barely caught her before she crumpled down. She flushed, feeling the heat from his arms as he guided her over to where Brom lay on the ground. He was where she had left him, the bandages tossed to one side, but Murtagh had covered him up. She knelt beside him and put a hand to his throat.

His breathing was steady and unlabored. As Murtagh had said, he had no fever or, when she checked, visible wounds.

It was as if he were only asleep, and yet Murtagh had said he had not moved.

Was this her punishment for being so arrogant as to think she was strong enough to save him? Had she worded the spell wrong or was she simply not strong enough? Would she lose them both? She felt her throat close up at the thought of being alone. She'd never been completely alone. Even while hunting in the Spine, she'd had the birds and the animals to focus on and keep her company, and she knew Roran and Garrow would be waiting at home. Despair wrapped itself around her and she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees and staring at Brom's still face.

Her silent vigil continued until she felt a tickle in her mind. She jerked upright, frantically trying to block her mind, but the tickle continued and grew stronger.

"Saphira," she breathed, realizing that the tickle came from their bond. She twisted around, but Saphira hadn't moved.

Tentatively, Nari reached for their bond. To her great relief, it was stronger now than it had been hours before. No longer did it feel as thin as spider silk, but like a tree trunk. It was nowhere near what it had been, but it was stronger. She reached through, careful not to damage, and sent Saphira feelings of relief and joy and safety. A tentative curl of determination reached Nari and she felt the distant presence become more aware as Saphira allowed herself to wake.

Nari didn't bother asking Murtagh for help; she ran and stumbled and crawled her way to Saphira. Murtagh reached for her, but as soon as Saphira felt the foreign presence, her head snapped up, snarling and snapping at him. Murtagh jerked back, and Nari shouted with both her voice and mind " _No, Saphira!_ "

 _My heart?_ Saphira queried, turning her head to look at Nari, relief and confusion in her voice.

 _He has protected us, sister of my soul. We have slept for three days._ Saphira's head arched up, and Nari felt her shock. Then her head twisted to stare at Brom's still form. She felt the relief when Saphira noticed his chest rising and falling.

 _At least the old one is alright,_ Saphira hummed.

 _He lives,_ Nari confirmed, _but he has not woken._

 _Have you tried to speak with him as you did me?_ Nari jerked with surprise, and then flushed with shame.

 _No,_ she admitted. _I did not think of it._ She opened her mind and let the past few hours move between them effortlessly.

 _Oh, my heart,_ Saphira sighed softly. _I will never leave you._

 _That is not a promise you can make, dear one. Nor is it a promise I can make to you. We live in deadly times._ There was nothing Saphira could say to this, and they leaned on each other for several moments, sharing their fears and relief that they were both well.

 _Tell him that I appreciate that he cared for you while I was unable._ There was no apology, but Nari passed on the message to Murtagh anyway. He nodded his acceptance, but remained wary of Saphira. _Reach out to the old one, my heart._ Nari nodded and went to sit by Brom again. She took his hand and reached for his mind, pleading for him not to leave her. Immediately, she was overwhelmed.

* * *

It was a dragon's snarl that woke him, protective and furious. He remembered that snarl. Morzan has made Saphira snarl like that more than once before... He groaned and rolled over, wondering what was bothering his bondmate. A hand grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him high into the air. An elf? He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy.

"... wearing off.

"... him more."

"...kill…grief." Kill? Kill who? Saphira? Selena? He struggled to reach out to Saphira, but could not muster any connection. Had he been drugged?

"...plan. ….king's instructions...alive." King? Which king? Evander, if they were elves, but what could he have done to offend a fellow that jolly? Surely Oromis would have soothed any ruffled feelings over the way he'd spoken to Rhunön.

"...was killed...them."

"...thisss one? ….she talksss?" She? Brom struggled fiercely to make his eyes open.

A horrible laugh echoed as his eyelids parted. "She would not dare." It was dark, so dark. The light from a fire flickered faintly, but he couldn't _see_! Why couldn't he see? His connection with Saphira always let him see in the dark.

"Agreed." What was agreed? He hadn't been paying attention!

He felt a jerk, and then he was being yanked closer to the light. He was shoved to his knees and felt himself waver. Had they drugged him?

"Leave him alone!" He heard a woman's voice crying out. "Brom! Brom!" That wasn't Saphira's voice, nor the roar of a dragon. Was it Selena? Had Morzan found out? He shook, trying to shake off the drug. He reached for the words of the ancient language that would clear his mind but came up frustratingly lacking.

A dragon snarled again, but it couldn't be Saphira. Saphira was… Could it be Morzan's nameless red beast? But wasn't he dead? Brom couldn't remember, but that thought felt right. His head was yanked back abruptly, and he heard Selena screams again.

The person holding him howled in pain, letting him go. An elf would not cry out like that. They let him go, and he managed to stagger upright.

"Brom, get down!" Selena shouted. He wanted to scoff at her (as though he'd lay low while she was in danger, didn't she know him better than that by now?) but turned towards her voice and moved that way instead. He heard her voice, closer now, and their attackers hissing. Was she casting? He felt pride, knowing she was protecting them both, and shame that he was unable to help her. More cries of pain came, none in her precious, feminine tone. He was closer now. Then her cry broke through, and his eyes opened fully. Two figures were fleeing, and it wasn't Selena crouched on the ground cradling her hand. The larger figure turned and hurled sharp, glinting silver. Nari! He would not let her come to harm! He hurled himself the last few steps forward, lunging in front of her. He would protect his… Pain! Darkness!

"Still, I'm reluctant to send you off on your own. There are many in this city who would seek to take advantage of a young woman on her own."

The look she gave him was an angry challenge.

"If they try, we would cause just as much attention fighting them off together as I would alone." Didn't she realize that a man could drag her into an alley, cover her mouth so she couldn't speak, and… Didn't she realize that her mother had endured exactly that for more important reasons than this? No, you old fool, he realized, she didn't. Between Roran and himself, no one in Carvahall would have dared to look at her wrong, even if they were inclined to prey on women. She had been sheltered in that aspect, but damn her he didn't want to spell it out.

"Yes, but some men are cowardly enough that they would not attack a woman with company, even when that company is as old as I am," he told her sharply. She still didn't understand, he could tell, not entirely. She wouldn't thank him for sending her back to their room, or for refusing to split up now that he'd mentioned it. They'd fight again and that was the last thing he wanted, especially since she might storm off anyway, and be more distracted by her anger. It was what he would have done, at her age. He sighed, scanning the streets. This area looked safe enough. Perhaps she'd be smart enough to stay here. She was a smart girl, smarter than he'd ever been. "Search on your own, then. Meet me at the Golden Globe by dusk." He frowned darkly, hoping he wouldn't regret this. "I'm trusting you to keep yourself safe and your head down. Do not draw attention."

"I won't," she promised, accepting the gold he gave her and turning on her heels. He watched her go until she was out of sight, and then turned away. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this. He had enough regrets.

Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to keep her sorrow quiet. Tears that he'd caused her to shed.

"Nari," he called softly.

Relief quickly turned into rage at the sight of her blood-soaked form.

"Next time, you will do as I tell you!" He roared, trying not to let her see how hard his hands shook. "If I tell you to ride your blasted dragon, you'll do so without arguing, girl!" Why hadn't Saphira scooped the girl up and forced her to flee without him?! His Saphira certainly would have.

"I won't just abandon you!" She yelled back at him, clearly startled. Had he ever truly yelled at her before? The tears in her eyes made him doubt it. "How could you ask me to? How could I leave you, knowing it might get you killed? They caught up to us, and they would have caught up with you, and you would have been alone! You could have died!" Distantly, he remembered being on the other side of this conversation and cursed fate for it. Outwardly, he couldn't contain the fear that she'd almost died to protect him, when he should've been able to protect her.

"YOU could have died!" Didn't she realize that? Did she believe herself invincible? Had he made her believe that? Had the training he'd been giving her make her arrogant? "Your life, and Saphira's life, is infinitely more important than mine! You will do as I say!" It was the only way he could keep her safe, as was his responsibility as her…

"Why do you look at me like that?" Nari finally asked the question. He sighed, knowing she would not accept another diversion.

"Sometimes, when I look at you, I see your mother staring back at me," he admitted quietly, "and other times, I think there could not be two people more different." Like when you remind me of...

The expression on her face was a mixture of agony and hope, and he hated that he was the cause.

"What was she like?" Brom sighed again, wondering how much he could say without telling her things she couldn't know yet.

"She was full of strength and dignity and pride, like Garrow. Ultimately it was her downfall, but it was one of her greatest gifts nevertheless. . . . She always helped the poor and the less fortunate, no matter what her situation. She loved fiercely, and sought knowledge without reservation." There, that was enough. No need to mention Morzan, or the Black Hand, or her son.

Still, he knew he'd said too much when she stared at him with the faintest hint of comprehension dawning in the back of her mind.

"How well did you know her?"

"Well enough to miss her when she was gone."

 _Nari!_

She stood in the hallway waiting for him, wearing her mother's dress, looking so grown he couldn't help but to freeze in his tracks. She was beautiful; if only Selena were here to see her like this.

 _Nari!_

* * *

Nari felt herself jerk backwards, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned her head away from Brom's still form and met Saphira's blue eyes.

 _Did you see that?_

 _I did,_ Saphira agreed, _but we should not have been able to do so. The old one has good shields. I felt nothing of them._

 _You're right. I didn't even try to look, just to speak to him. His mind is wide open,_ Nari realized, aghast. _We have to get out of here. The longer we stay, the more likely it is that someone will see into his mind as I did. The things they could see…._

"We need to move," she told Murtagh. "Can you make a litter for Brom while I get Saphira and the horses prepared? It will be easier to be sure Brom doesn't fall. That is," she amended, " if you still intend to stay with us."

"I do," he said. "And I will." He headed into the trees, and Nari turned to the packs strewn around the camp. She quickly discovered that Murtagh had organized the mess that the Ra'zac had made of their packs. Smiling at seeing her mother's journal tucked away safely, Nari saddled the horses and tied their packs to Snowfire to lighten the other horses' loads.

Murtagh returned with two saplings. He laid them parallel on the ground, then lashed the blanket between the poles. After he carefully tied Brom to the makeshift litter while Nari hovered over them, Saphira grasped the saplings and laboriously took flight. Murtagh watched Saphira lift into the air with a strange expression.

"I never thought I would see a sight like that," he said.

"It's pretty special, isn't it?" Nari murmured, watching Saphira gain height.

They rode through the rest of the day and into the night. Finally, Nari called them to a halt. She and Murtagh cared for the three horses and settled Brom nearby. Nari, unable to sleep, decided to take first watch. She woke Murtagh after several hours of peace and quickly fell asleep beside Saphira.

The next morning brought no change in Brom's condition.

 _I guess the biggest question is,_ Nari contemplated to Saphira, _where do we go now? The Ra'zac are out of our reach. Brom is injured and unresponsive and I don't want to make him worse or threaten our bond, so I can't do magic to try to heal him again. We have no idea where the Varden are and no idea who to contact in order to find out. We can't just keep wandering without direction, though. Should we go back to Joed?_

 _The Ra'zac know what you look like, and so do the Empire's soldiers that were with them in the city. They will have pictures of you posted by now; entering any human city is too much of a risk. Besides, we would only draw the Empire's attention to Joed._

 _We can't just sit here and do nothing!_ Nari snarled in frustration. She felt Saphira recoil and shame overwhelmed her. _I'm sorry, sister of my soul. I didn't mean to snap at you. I do not like doing nothing, but I'm at a loss without Brom._

 _I miss the old one as well,_ Saphira confided. _But we cannot know as he does. We do not have the experience that he does._

 _That's it!_ Nari exclaimed, sitting upright.

 _My heart?_

 _We need to know what Brom knows! He knows where to find the Varden; he's been there before. There are probably other members of the Varden like Joed, spread throughout the Empire. If we find one Brom trusts, they might be able to help Brom. Or at least, they'll be able to help us get to the Varden. If I look into his mind again, I may be able to see something we can use._

Saphira was silent for a long moment, nothing flowing from her, and Nari reached out fiercely as terror gripped her heart.

 _Sister?_

 _I am here,_ Saphira soothed, understanding Nari's panic. _I have not gone; I am only thinking._

 _Won't you share your thoughts?_

 _Are you sure you do not do this because of his thoughts about your mother the last time?_

 _No!_ Nari felt shock go through her, aghast. The guilt that accompanied it made her reevaluate. She thought hard, speaking as honestly as she could. _Maybe a little,_ she confessed. _I am curious, I won't deny it. He thought I was her, when the Ra'zac attacked. I have always wanted to know of her, to know who she was and what she looked like. But as much as I want to know, I care more for Brom than my curiosity. If I never learn more than I do now, but Brom lives, that would be enough. I truly feel that this is the best way._

 _I too think this may be the only solution open to us, but still it makes my scales itch. The old one has kept many secrets, some to protect others, some to protect us. His thoughts should not be ravaged this way._ Nari flushed, ashamed.

 _When I first spoke to Brom about this, I remember I was horrified to think someone might see as I have seen, to know my private thoughts. I did not think of it in my eagerness at finally discovering a path for us, and you are right not to like it, sister of my soul._

 _We have no other choice,_ Saphira said after several minutes of silence as they thought together.

 _No_ , Nari agreed. _We don't. We can only hope he will forgive us when he wakes._

 _Let us proceed then_ , Saphira stayed.

 _Now?_ Nari asked, alarmed.

 _We are as hidden as we will be, as rested as we can be, and delaying will not make the task easier, my heart._

 _No, you're right,_ Nari agreed reluctantly. _Now, then._

Rising from her spot beside Saphira, Nari knelt down next to Brom, ignoring Murtagh's eyes on her back.

"Forgive me," she whispered to his still form, and then she dove into his mind.

* * *

He had ridden hard, panic in his heart. He had to find her! Perhaps she had only run. Perhaps it had gotten too much, or Morzan had finally stepped over the line. Morzan had not mentioned the boy, but Brom was not supposed to know of him anyway. If Selena had fled, she would have taken the boy with her. He had to check - if the boy was still there, if the servants knew where she'd gone. Morzan was wrong, surely. Perhaps she hadn't fled at all, perhaps he'd arrive to find her returned, unprepared for the joyous news he would give her. Or perhaps the news had already reached her, and her belongings were packed, ready to flee with him and the boy. They could marry, raise the boy and have their own children as well. Give her boy a brother or sister, teach her boy to be a better man than his father had been.

His hopes crashed and shattered at the sight of the servants all wearing black. They would not wear black flor Morzan. His worst fears were confirmed when they told him she was dead.

 _The Varden,_ Nari thought faintly, trying to refocus. Trying not to reel from this new knowledge.

The Varden, he thought with a snort. A fitting name, in truth. The organization he'd created would guard the memories of what used to be, as well as guarding the people left from the Forsworn. And if they ever managed to rescue one of the eggs from Galbatorix, they would guard that too. Now if they could find somewhere to stay. Weldon has gathered more people, and they needed somewhere to keep the families safe as well. The elves wouldn't do it, not after Evander fell, and it was safer not to be among them anyway. There was less chance of Galbatorix discovering that Oromis still lived that way. They couldn't shelter in Surda; that was asking for Galbatorix to swoop down and burn them all. Perhaps the dwarves?

"Né ûdim estvarn oen dem formv vrem! Knurlan oc etal sheilven!"

Brom smiled, pleased. The dwarves would fight fiercely, despite their distaste for the dragons. Truly, this was vindication for them; the dragons of the Forsworn has caused more than enough damage to justify the long-held Dwarven prejudice. Appealing to their pride had helped too.

 _With the dwarves,_ Nari agreed, relieved to have found something. That made sense, combined with what she'd heard Brom and Joed saying. _Didn't they say Tronjheim?_

"It's settled then. Brom will guide the future Rider through the first half of their training and then the Rider will be sent to the elves to finish their training."

"And what if the egg chooses an elf?"

"If that happens," he scoffed scornfully, "there isn't much I could teach them anyway." Arguing erupted around them.

He needed to go. The longer he stayed here, the longer she was alone. She was precious, far too precious to risk. This would be the most dangerous time, as well. If anyone was going to get suspicious, it would happen now, with Morzan freshly dead. He only hoped that, since Morzan had died in battle, the Oathbreaker would not think it necessary to be thorough with the servants' minds. A gardener who quit months before was less suspicious than one who, as the servants whispered, spent quite a bit of alone time with the lady. If Galbatorix were to find out, it would only be a matter of time before she was taken. He would rather be Galbatorix's pawn than allow her to be harmed.

"It's settled then. Brom, you'll need to go into hiding. Keep your head down; we'll set up messengers to get any news you have to us. If you're found, head for Gil'ead. We'll have an agent there, Dormand, who will be able to get you to us safely without drawing attention."

"I'll go to Carvahall," he said, trying not to display his eagerness. There could be traitors in the Varden; if there weren't now, there would be. He would not risk her like that.

"Carvahall?" Brom wasn't sure who asked the question, but he wasn't the one who answered anyway.

"It's a small village to the northwest, in Palancar Valley. It's relatively close to Du Weldenvarden, and I know our queen would not object to Brom's prescience should he have need." Arya was not as small now as she'd been when she'd been born, but she was young for an elf. Would his-

* * *

 _It's her!_ Nari gasped, jerking away from his mind.


End file.
